


Now and for always

by myEttie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Barely any pining now I read back over it, Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Demisexual Castiel, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, High School Reunion, Homophobic Language, Love, Love Story, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Office Sex, Panty Kink, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Requited Love, Rimming, Romance, Shower Sex, Skype Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut, Switching, This may end up being the fluffiest fan fic ever., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Tuxedos, Twins, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, alternative universe, at least I think there is a plot hidden in all the smutt., baths, dadstiel, doggo - Freeform, how is skype sex not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 46,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel were the very best of friends growing up. But college and an untold truth have kept them apart. Reunited at their close friend Anna's wedding, can the once best friends make the transition from friends to lovers?</p><p>**spoiler** yes, yes they can :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Borrowed Blue

“There now you look perfect.” Anna brushed an imaginary fleck of dust from the shoulder of Castiel's black morning coat as she spoke. “Though I think there are rules about the best person upstaging the bride on her wedding day.”

“Upstaging? We are going to be in a church, no?” Castiel asked, his head tilted in confusion. As far as he was aware his close friend Anna was getting married to his brother Luke in a church. White dress, flowers, morning coats and everything, no stage to speak of, unless she meant the reception at the hotel afterward.

“It’s an expression Castiel, seriously how are you an English teacher? I just meant you look very attractive in tails, you will distract people from the vision that is me!” she gushed giggling as she spun around, her ballerina length dress spinning out in a woosh of white.

Castiel stood back and admired the vision in question, “I don’t think that will happen Anna, you look ravishing.”

Castiel always told the truth, assuming he spoke at all, so Anna knew he was sincere even if his tone was difficult to read. Only those who knew Castiel since childhood could properly interpret his behavior. Anna smiled at the compliment, starting a little when a knock sounded.

The door opened and a very tall man with shoulder length brown hair popped his head around the door.”Sam!” Anna exclaimed as the man in question stood tall and entered the room, his arms wide to receive the woman in white barreling toward him. He scooped her up and spun her around twice before setting her back on her feet.

“It’s good to see you too Anna. Hey Castiel.” Sam was smiling wide, it was nice to his friends again, it had been too long. Castiel was looking at Sam and biting his lip. Sam suspected he wanted to ask about Dean but was reluctant to do so. He decided to be kind and informed the room that “Dean is just parking the car, we were running late. But he asked me to give you this Anna, it can be your something old, borrowed and or blue.” Sam passed a small parcel to Anna, before waving, smiling and backing out of the room.

“What do you suppose it is?” Anna asked as she unwrapped the tiny parcel.

Castiel thought he knew, and as Anna pulled back the tissue paper he was proven right.

When they were children, before Castiel knew that some items of jewelry were meant for boys and other for girls, Castiel had bought his friend Dean a birthday present. Castiel had bought it because he liked the colour blue. His mom had stopped to look at the necklace and charm first, commenting how like Castiel's eyes the blue was. Castiel thought that was neat and decided it would be a good gift for his best friend. It wasn’t an expensive item, a thin silver chain with a blue crystal hanging from it.

Anna gasped as it fell into her palm, “It’s perfect” she gasped. “Here, Castiel, help me put it on.”

Castiel did as he was bid, wondering the whole time why Dean would lend it to Anna. Did he want Castiel to see it, did he know Castiel was here? Did it mean anything? Was Castiel reading too much in to it? God how long till the reception? What was he to do?

Castiel and Dean had been friends since they were preschoolers, he’d bought that necklace for Dean when he was 8. They were best friends all through high school, Anna, Ash and Benny rounding out their group of friends, but everyone knew Castiel and Dean were the best of friends. Dean admitted to being bi-sexual in senior year, Castiel had been supportive and said all the right things. The one thing he didn’t say was that he was gay, he didn’t lie as such, more a lie of omission. He had wanted to tell Dean, so very badly. He knew Dean would have been OK with it, it was just that he wanted Dean to be more than OK with it. He wanted Dean to want him and he didn’t know how to tell his best friend that. So he’d said nothing.

He’d come out to his family during college, he assumed Dean had heard, but he couldn’t be sure. He hadn’t seen Dean since graduation. They’d drifted apart freshman year, Dean had gone to state, wanting to stay near Sam and Castiel went off to Stanford. College was expensive and Castiel didn’t make it home every holiday. By the time he graduated he’d heard Dean was living with a woman named Lisa, so Castiel had stayed away, still unable to admit the truth to his once best friend.

Cas walked up the aisle ahead of the bride, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. He spotted Dean immediately as he was seated beside his 6ft 4 brother. Dean was at the edge of the pew next to Sam and their uncle Bobby was to be next to him. Neither brother had brought a date, Castiel was surprised and delighted, he’d heard Dean was no longer with Lisa but that didn’t mean he hadn’t met someone new. Dean was a handsome man, even from the back he looked  sinful. His shoulders filled his suit to perfection and his hair was trimmed so neatly Castiel just ached to run his fingers through it. Forcing his gaze straight ahead Castiel made it to the altar and waited for the ceremony to be over.

Castiel had hoped to catch Dean on the way out of the church, needing and wanting to get their, destined to be awkward beyond belief, first meeting in 10 years over with. But the fates intervened and just as he was about to head in Dean’s direction he was called away by Anna for photographs.

Photographs were immediately followed by dinner, as Castiel was on the top table with the wedding party he had no chance to mingle. But now the first dance was over and the floor was filling up with couples, now he could seek Dean out.

Scanning over the heads of the crowd Castiel spotted Dean heading for the open door that lead to the hotel’s garden. Squaring his shoulders Castiel followed his once best friend.

Dean had walked to a funny little patio area on the edge of an artificial pond. Castiel took a moment to observe him unnoticed, Dean was still as attractive as ever, more so even. Time had been kind to him, Dean’s nose and cheeks were still dotted in freckles, his lips were still as full and tempting, and Castiel had no doubt that his eyes would be as green and inviting as ever too.

Screwing his courage together Castiel stepped on to the patio and cleared his throat to let his presence be known.

Dean turned, Castiel tried to catalog Dean’s expression when he saw him, there was surprise he was certain, recognition for sure, before settling finally in to what Castiel hoped was a pleased, maybe even hopeful, expression.

They stood staring at each other for a full minute before Castiel finally spoke “Hello Dean.”


	2. Delaying the Inevitable

Dean was just delaying the inevitable, this he knew. He’d sent Sam on ahead with the necklace because he was too chicken to see Cas again. Yes they were late, but weddings never started on time, he could have delivered it himself.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Cas, he did, he wanted to see Cas, so very very badly. He hated that they had grown apart, Cas used to know him better than anyone. He’d come out to Cas before Sam. It saddened him to think they could meet now and be like strangers. He wondered if Cas would remember the necklace, would Cas be surprised Dean had kept it? Would it mean anything to him to see it again?

 

Since he came home Dean had heard things that confused him, and made him question just how well he had known his best friend. He had overheard two of his older neighbours gossiping in the local diner saying “how sorry they were to hear that it hadn't worked out between Cas and that nice man Gareth from his mother’s country club”.

Dean had nearly fallen off his stool at the counter, Cas had been going out with a man? What the actual fuck, why hadn't he told Dean he was gay too? Back when Dean came out had Cas known then that he was in to men too? How could he, Dean, Cas’ supposed best friend, not have known, he could have sworn he knew Cas better than anyone else did.

Dean would have denied it at the time, but by senior year Cas was the object of well over 80% of his fantasies. He thought he had hidden it well, maybe he had hidden it too well. Dean tried to live his life without regrets, but he regretted not telling Cas how he felt. If Cas had had an inkling back in high school that he was gay or bi, or whatever he’d eventually decided on, they may have had a shot at forever. Or at the very least they might have had senior year.

What Dean wouldn't give for a years worth of memories of Cas and he together. They would have been awkward together at first, then timid he was sure. But they’d have adapted and together they would have figured it out.

Dean could imagine it all so clearly it was almost frightening. They would have met up after class and made out in the Impala. There would have been study sessions that dissolved in to make out sessions. Trips to movies where neither boy could remember a thing beyond the opening credits. Maybe if they had been together Cas would never have left, or maybe they’d have worked harder to stay in contact. Dean sighed audibly as he climbed out of his car a sudden wave of sadness washing over him. He glanced back at his car as he entered the church, the grey Toyota was reliable sure but it was no Impala. He missed the Impala, missed driving his brother and friends around like he did the summer after high school, before college separated them all.

Dean had decided a bit late to try for college, he got accepted locally to study mechanical engineering and sold his baby to pay for the first semester's tuition. Shaking off his melancholy he headed in to the church slipping in to the pew beside his brother.

Cas had really filled out since high school Dean decided 5 minutes into the ceremony. His broad shoulders filled the black morning coat perfectly. Trying not to perv on his high school crush and once best friend was proving impossible, luckily Cas had his back to Dean so his creepy staring could go unnoticed.

After the ceremony Dean thought Cas was heading toward him, his heart racing as Cas headed his way. A few feet out Cas stopped and turned heading over to the bride. Dean’s heart sank, maybe Cas didn't want to see him.

The meal was delicious, everyone around him said so, Dean couldn't say he noticed. His plate was empty but he had no memory of what he had consumed or how it had tasted. He was too busy trying not to stare at the top table, trying not to track Cas’s movements.

By the time the first dance happened Dean was little more than raw nerves. He needed to speak to Cas. No matter what, it had to happen. Deciding he needed to stretch his legs and get a bit of fresh air first Dean moved through the crowd and out the French window to the patio. He’d give it a few minutes and then go back and find Cas.

As he tried to clear his mind and figure out exactly what he wanted to say to Cas he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to find Cas walking toward him. His heart rate picked up once more as blue eyes locked on his for what felt like an eternity. Finally Cas spoke, “Hello Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd sorry!  
> Let me know what you think please?


	3. Do dildos count?

Dean took an abortive step toward Cas, still unsure of his welcome. Cas’ lips turned up in a half smile as he closed the gap between them, opening his arms wide choosing to ignore his friends hesitation.

Dean took the open arms for the welcome they were and stepped in to Cas’ embrace, hugging his friend just as tightly as Cas hugged him.

They stood pressed together for a long minute, each with their face pressed against the others neck, fingers fisted tight in each others jackets. Reluctantly they broke apart, both smiling shyly.

Dean broke the silence, “Hey Cas” he said simply.

“It is good to see you Dean” Cas replied, his eyes scanning Dean from head to toe, trying to catalogue all the changes that the years had brought to Dean’s appearance. In truth Cas found him to be little changed, his muscles and frame where a little fuller, but no wrinkles mared his freckled skin and his green eyes shone just as bright.

Dean didn’t miss Castiel’s inspection, he wondered at it momentarily, before subjecting Cas to similar scrutiny. Cas looked good he had to admit, better than he had as a teenager even. He was still skinnier than Dean, but Dean could tell there were toned muscles under the suit jacket and his lips seemed even fuller than before. “You’re looking good Cas. How have you been?”

Castiel wanted to reply that he was well and that Dean looked better than good. What came out instead was, “I missed you.”

Dean blinked, he hadn’t expected that, sure he’d missed Cas something wicked, but he’d always believed Cas had been fine without him. “I missed you too.” Dean finally admitted, god they were a right pair he thought.

Glancing around Dean spotted a bench, grasping Cas’s hand Dean tugged him toward it. Once they were both settled Dean turned to Cas and asked the question that had haunted him since the diner. “I have like a million questions Cas, but first can you just clear something up for me?” Cas nodded at Dean’s question, he had a million questions for Dean too.

Taking a deep breath Dean asked, “Who was Gareth? and are you gay?”

Cas bit back a chuckle, “That was two questions Dean.”

Dean huffed and punched Cas in the shoulder, “Just tell me please.” he begged.

“where to begin,” Cas wondered out loud.

“The beginning works for me.” Dean supplied needlessly.

Cas nodded, “I think it began in high school, but I didn’t know myself well enough to realise.” Cas took a deep breath before continuing. “First off I want to say that Gareth was little more than a friend. My mother wanted us to date, it would look good at the country club, but I knew going in to it that nothing could come of it.” Dean looked at Cas, his head tilted in confusion.

Cas continued, “I came out as gay in college, I thought that was what I was. The only proof I had were fantasies of you of course, having never tried anything with anyone in practise.” Cas’s admission had him blushing, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. Dean waited him out, needing Cas to continue, not sure where this was leading. “Mother took me at my word and assumed that I would be attracted to any half decent male. However by my final year in college, and one or two failed attempts at intimacy later, I realised, that I was not homosexual exactly, but more demisexual.” Cas looked at Dean expecting him to still look confused but to his surprise Dean had a wide smile on his face.

“It’s me, your essentially Deansexual. No one else has appealed to you the same way, you need that connection, whatever it was we had since we were kids, to, you know, do the do.”

Cas barked out a laugh at that, Dean understood and seemed to be ok knowing that he was pretty much it for Cas. For the first time in a long time Cas dared to hope for more.

“That is a pretty decent summary of the facts I suppose” Cas agreed smiling at Dean.

“Are you a virgin Cas?” Dean asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Cas’ blush deepened, “Do hand jobs, blow jobs or dildos count?” he asked in a rush.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, he honestly hadn’t expected Cas to answer, but fuck what was he to do with that knowledge. And how could he learn more, who blew who, and if he was demisexual how did Cas get it up without Dean there? Did he think of Dean when he used the dildos? And well technically was Cas still a virgin, did it count if you had only ever had a dildo in your ass? How could having the answer to his question leave him with even more questions?

Dean’s desire for further information must have shown on his face because Cas dropped his head, sighing deeply before adding, “They reminded me of you, I would pretend it was you every time.”

“I wish you had mentioned this back in high-school Cas.” Dean had turned on the bench to face Cas more fully. He reached out a hand and cupped Castiel’s stubble covered cheek, gently stroking his thumb over Cas’s lower lip.

Cas dipped his head slightly and captured the tip of Dean’s thumb between his teeth nipping it gently, before covering Dean’s hand with his own, “I didn’t know it was just you, I thought I was gay, and even though I knew you’d be OK with it, I was afraid, I was never as brave as you Dean. Forgive me?” he pleaded.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel’s, “You’re forgiven.” he whispered against Cas’s mouth before dipping in again and resuming the kiss.

Cas couldn’t believe it was really happening, for a moment he froze terrified Dean would vanish from his sight. But as the gentle pressure against his lips returned he sighed and almost fell forward on to Dean, a hand on his shoulder keeping him upright. Dean angled his head just so and deepened the kiss. Cas could only pull Dean closer and hold on for dear life. He’d never felt such a strong sense desire, his blood was pounding in his ears as he clung to Dean, needing his strength and experience.

After an eternity that lasted maybe five minutes, Dean eased out of the kiss, a gentle smile on his lips as Cas whimpered at the loss of contact. “Easy Cas, I’ve got you.” Dean hugged Cas to his chest, caressing his back through the soft fabric of his jacket.

“Dean?”

“Yes Cas?”

Cas sat up and looked Dean right in the eye asked, “Will you stay with me tonight?” by tonight he meant forever, but he knew Dean well enough to know that would freak his friend (lover hopefully) out, best to take it slow.

Dean grinned at Cas, he always had been overly honest but Dean was not about to complain he liked knowing where he stood. “I’d love to Cas.” 


	4. Not just to-night

They made their way hand in hand back through the wedding reception slowly, weaving between tables and people. Halfway to the door Anna stopped them, and pressed the necklace back in to Dean’s free hand before kissing them both on the cheek and backing away. Cas smiled at Dean as he clipped the chain on tucking the charm safely away under his shirt before continuing on. As they made it to the door of the reception Sam caught Dean’s eye, he made to head toward them before he spotted the pair’s joint hands, smiling in understanding he nodded at this brother and waved them on.

Ignoring the heat he could feel colouring his cheeks, Dean tossed Sam his car keys not wanting to leave him and Bobby stranded. Cas noted the blush on Dean’s face and decided to add to it by leaning over and pressing a kiss to Dean’s temple. Dean grinned sheepishly in his brothers direction before shrugging his shoulders and turning his head to press a lingering kiss to Castiel’s lips. Castiel blushed in turn but really, he was too happy to care what people might think. Easing back he tugged Dean’s hand gently and they continued on their way.

Dean had assumed Cas was staying in the hotel, that his visit was just for the wedding, so he was surprised when Cas led him to the main entrance and had the valet bring round his car. Cas must have seen the question in his face as he smiled shyly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he’d picked up from Dean years ago. “Ehm, I’m sort of after moving back here.” Cas took in Dean’s wide eyed hopeful expression as he continued, “I’m going to be teaching English Literature 101 essentially, in the state college. I arrived yesterday and spent the day unpacking the essentials before I was swept up in best person duties.”

Castiel’s car arrived before Dean could respond, his mind racing as he processed this new and possibly life changing information. He’d been willing to take whatever time he could get with Cas, believing  that the man would be returning to his normal life in a handful of days. But now it seemed Cas was here long term, did that mean he was thinking of them as a long term thing? The idea should scare him, Dean thought, it always had before, but this was Cas, his Cas and he found himself hoping that Cas was thinking beyond this one night.

Dean finally registered Castiels car, it was a sensible Japanese import very economical, very Cas. Climbing in to the passenger side he relaxed and decided to trust the fates this one time.

After a few quiet minutes Cas reached out and took Dean’s hand in his, squeezing once to get Dean’s attention. Once Dean was turned to face him Cas asked, “I wondered, how you came to know what demisexual meant. Most people have not heard the term.”

“Fair question,” Dean began, rubbing his thumb against the back of  Castiel's hand, “So you know I went to state right?”

“Yes” Cas confirmed glancing as Dean before returning his gaze to the road, “You did mechanical engineering.”

“I did, and after I did a masters in education. My chosen subjects being Maths, Auto Shop with a side of guidance counselling.  Kind of important to know a good bit about sexuality to be able to help the kids figure out who they are, and where they fit, you know? So that’s what I do, at our old high school, I teach math and auto repair as well as being student counsellor.”

Cas was staring at him, they were stopped at a red light thankfully, but Dean was starting to get uncomfortable, you’d swear he had hung the moon or something given the awed look on Castiel’s face.

“What?” he finally asked unable to take the intense scrutiny.

Cas didn’t reply, he let go of Dean’s hand and grabbed the back of his head instead, he tugged gently until Dean was leaning in to his personal space, he pressed a firm kiss to Dean’s lips, taking advantage of his gasp of surprise to invade his mouth, licking in and tangling their tongues together. Dean groaned and reached up to pull Cas closer, needing more, cursing the fact that they were still in a cramped car.

A loud beep from the car behind had them breaking apart and grinning sheepishly. Cas put the car in gear and continued on finally replying to Dean’s earlier question.

“My attraction and feelings toward you began when we were little more than children, I wasn’t sure what would happen once I met the man you grew to be. I worried, but everything I’ve seen today, everything I’ve learnt of the man you now are,” he risked a glance at Dean who was now staring fixedly at Cas, “I feel, I feel vindicated Dean.”

“I was right to hold you in such high esteem, the boy you were, the man you have become.” Cas sighed, fuck it, if he scared Dean away best to do it now before he fell any deeper. “I love you, and if you’d have me I’d be yours now and for always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	5. Hell yes I'll have you

Now and for always, the words echo’d through Dean’s head, his breath caught and his chest filled with warmth as the meaning seeped through. Cas, his Cas wanted him Dean Winchester, not just for this one night but for always. “Hell yes I’ll have you.” he finally choked out, his voice gravelly, laced with unspoken emotion, his hand reaching out and gripping Castiel’s tightly.

Castiel let out the breath he’d been holding, Dean had said yes, he hadn’t bolted. Cas brought their joint hands to his lips and kissed Deans knuckles before saying, “We’re nearly home.”

Dean looked around surprised to see that they were in his neighborhood maybe 3 streets from Sam and his shared apartment. Castiel slowed the car and pulled into a short pebbled driveway beside a second car that was under a grey tarp.

Both men climbed out of the car and met by the bonnet, Cas went to grab Dean’s hand and lead him to the house but Dean tugged him back and pointed to the tarp covered car. Cas smiled wide, “I nearly forgot. I came across it on an online auction site.” Cas grabbed a corner of the cover and pulled it as far as the windshield.

“Fuck me!” Dean exclaimed, reaching out to touch the car, it was a black chevy impala 67, just like his baby, but it looked to be in need of some work.

“Some guy was selling it for scrap.” Cas explained, “I went to see it, and nearly left it there, but here look” Cas was pointing to the inside of the car, there were initials scratched onto the dash D.W and S.W barely visible in the light of the street lamps.

“Baby! Cas did you buy back my baby?” Dean was pulling the tarp the rest of the way back running his hands lovingly over the roof of the car as he spoke, his smile wide yet incredulous. Cas would have been jealous except he knew just how much this car had meant to Dean, knew how hard it must have been for him to let go in the first place. It was the last gift his parents had given him before they died in a light-aircraft crash. They’d been on what they called their second honeymoon when it happened. Both boys had been devastated, Cas hated to remember how Dean and Sam had suffered during that time, they were lucky to have Bobby, who just bundled them up and took them in. But right now Cas just stood back and enjoyed Dean’s smile.

“Does she run?” he asked suddenly, standing with his hands on his hips behind the car a calculating look on his face.

“No, not currently,” Cas answered sadly, “but I know this auto shop teacher who might be able to look after her.”

Dean grinned at Cas, logically he knew they were moving too fast, but fuck it Dean was all in, Cas had returned his baby to him for gods sake. After covering the car back up Dean stood in front of Castiel, “Thank you Cas” his tone was solemn and sincere, he pressed his lips to Castiel's once before wrapping his arms around him tightly and hugging him close, “thank you so fucking much man.” His words were spoken against Castiel's neck, Castiel who hugged him just as tight, “I’m going to love you for always Cas, now and always. If you’ll have me?” his tone suddenly unsure.

Cas barked out a laugh, “Hell yes I’ll have you” Cas replied stealing Dean’s line, before pressing a short firm kiss to Dean’s lips and leading them inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short - but I figured you people might want to know how Dean responded.  
> Also thinking next chapter will need me to raise the rating - should I keep it mostly PG or are we OK with smut? (it will be fluffy smut but still...)


	6. All of you

Later Dean would notice how cosy Castiel’s home was for a guy who’d just moved in. Clearly books were an essential, in the morning he’d see how many shelves of them filled the comfortable sitting room. The flat screen TV and DVD collection were also essentials, but thankfully so too was the king size bed with soft white covered duvet and matching pillows. Castiel did not waste time showing Dean around his new home, he barely knew where everything was himself, they could figure it all out together later. Maybe Dean would be good at organising kitchen stuff, Cas had just abandoned the kitchen boxes last night, happy just having a functioning coffee machine. Mostly Cas wanted to show Dean his bed and see how he looked spread out naked on the fresh sheets.

Luckily they were of one mind. Once they crossed the threshold of the room Dean and Cas both toed off their shoes and shrugged out of their jackets before coming together at the foot of the bed. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, both reaching out and pulling the other as close as possible. Hands grabbed at tucked in shirts to pull them loose, deep sighs escaped during open mouthed kisses as hands could finally caress the warm skin of the others back. Cas gripped Dean’s hips tight as he rocked against him, their erections pressing together through layers of clothes.

“Naked, Dean, I want to see you naked.” Cas finally broke the kiss his hands shaking as he struggled to undo the buttons on Dean’s dress shirt. Dean nodded his agreement and tugged the shirt off over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

“You too Cas” Dean added as he got the last of Castiel’s shirt buttons open, his hands sliding down over his lovers chest marveling at the smoothness and firmness beneath his fingers.

Cas gasped as Dean slid a finger under the waistband of his trousers, the sole finger tickling his sensitive skin. Stepping back Dean undid his belt and pushed his trousers and boxers down and off, socks too. Straightening back up, he took a breath and met Castiel’s gaze.

Cas was stunned, he knew his attraction to Dean was more than physical, he knew it was tied to all he knew of the man before him. But fuck did Dean Winchester have a body made for sin. His shoulders were broad and muscular, but not I work out in the gym six days a week muscular more I lug heavy shit around most days muscular. Freckles covered this chest and shoulders, Cas reached out a finger to follow Dean’s happy trail, he watched fascinated as Dean’s muscles in his, almost, six pack twitched in response. Cas’s gaze continued its downward trajectory, Dean’s cock hung thick and heavy between his legs. Cas swallowed convulsively and stepped in closer, his finger stroking along it’s length. Dean’s gasp snapped Castiels attention back to his lovers face.

Dean’s face was flush as he held Castiel’s gaze unwaveringly. “What’s the verdict Cas?” he was nervous Castiel realised, he’d endured Castiel’s scrutiny and needed to know Castiel’s reaction.

Smiling encouragingly (he hoped) Castiel slipped out of his shirt, and removed his pants and socks. As he had forgone boxers that day he stood before Dean naked. Dean’s eyes scanned his body from head to toe, Cas felt his body flush with heat as Dean’s tongue dipped out and licked over his bottom lip. Reaching out he took Dean’s hand and lead him to the bed. Once they were settled comfortably, each on their side facing the other, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, the fingers of one hand trailing over Dean’s spine as he spoke, “What’s the verdict Dean?” he quoted before adding, “I think you are guilty of stealing my heart, and possibly my soul.” Dean dropped his head to Cas’s shoulder as he bit back a chuckle. Lifting his head Dean stated “You are a total sap Cas, but I love you any way”

Cas grinned broadly at Dean, he knew his excessive sentiment would amuse Dean it made it no less true, but he loved to hear Dean’s laugh.

Clearing his throat Dean asked, “So, we really doing this? You and me?”

“Yes Dean, assuming of course you still want to?” Cas scanned Dean’s face wondering where his uncertainty was coming from. They were naked in bed together, both of them half hard surely beyond the point of ambiguous intention.

Dean’s eyes widened, “Of course I want to! I just wondered, am I enough for you? Do I live up to the fantasy you had in your head all these years?”

Dean was biting his lower lip again and Cas realised, he was genuinely unsure of Castiel’s desire for him. Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s for a long moment before he attempted to explain.

“This” he began taking Dean’s hand and placing it on his hard member, “is not solely due to all,  that.” he gestured toward Dean’s entire physical self, “I can see that you are more beautiful than any mortal man has a right to be, and on some level that appeals, but mostly this,” he squeezed his fingers over Dean’s again to indicate his hard on, “is because I know you, I know how loving you are and I can’t wait to share in the physical expression of that love. I know how kind you are and I can’t wait to share in that kindness. I have a thing for green eyes because your eyes are green. I dream of full lips latched on to mine, because you have full lips.” shrugging his shoulders Cas concluded, “I just want you Dean, all of you.”

Dean was blinking rapidly in an attempt to hold back his tears. “You got me Cas, all of me”

Gently Cas reached up and wiped at Dean’s eye’s before covering his face with kisses. Eventually their lips met and the couple melted in to each others arms, kissing and caressing with ever increasing fervor. Dean tugged at Castiel’s hair and was rewarded with a deep moan. Cas tweaked a nipple and got to hear the sweet sound of Dean begging for more.

The only awkward moment came when they realised both of them were expecting to bottom, it quickly turned to laughter and joy as switching was now an option so both men could experience the other fully. As it was Castiel’s first time ever having full sex Dean let him make the final decision.

Cas took most things seriously so he contemplated his decision for several minutes while gently sucking on Dean’s cock. “Cas I hate to rush you but we really need a decision here. I few more minutes of, Oh fuck Cas, jesus,” Cas had pushed the tip of his tongue around the slit in Dean’s cock and holy hell it felt good, “more of that and I’m not going to last!”

Cas pulled off of Dean’s cock with an exaggerated smack of his lips, “I’ve decided” was all he said before reaching across Dean to the bedside table. Once he located the lube he grabbed up the bottle and lay back on the bed beside Dean who was watching him expectantly.

Cas shoved a pillow under his own hips and drew his knees up and apart, coating his fingers with the lube he reached down behind his balls and started to massage his hole, Dean groaned at the sight and grabbed tight to the base of his cock to prevent himself coming. He’d never seen anything so hot. Crawling on his hands and knees Dean’s positioned himself between Castiel’s spread legs to enjoy the show, inching closer the whole time. Eventually Dean was close enough to partake, he kissed his way along the sensitive skin of Cas’s inner thigh, nipping and sucking gently too. Cas groaned and reached his free hand out, placing it on Dean’s hair to guide him closer. Flattening himself to bed Dean pressed his face in between Castiels’ spread legs, licking around the rim of his stretched hole, pointing his tongue and pressing it in amidst Castiels three fingers.

“Deeeeeeean!” Cas cried out, “Please, please, I need..” Cas’s voice was wrecked and trailed off helplessly. Dean rose from his position and leant over Castiel pressing a soothing kiss to his lips, stroking his sides gently.

“I’ve got you Cas, I’ve got you.”

“Yes Dean, all of me” Cas breathed out.

“Shit condom, one second Cas, I’ll be right back.” Cas whined pitifully as Dean hurried to his discarded pants and found the lone condom in his wallet. Thankful it was in date, Dean hurried back to his Cas.

Having rolled the condom on Dean reached for the lube and coated his cock. Re-positioning himself between his lovers splayed legs Dean raised one to his shoulder and lined his cock up to Castiels open hole. Cas sighed contently as Dean pressed passed the first ring of muscle, pausing to let Cas adjust. Cas tilted his hips up to let Dean know he was ready for more, gently ever so gently Dean pressed further and further in. When he bottomed out they both were breathing hard, sweat breaking out across their brows, eyes locked. Cas gave an almost imperceptible nod before Dean began to thrust, shallowly at first rocking back and forth gently, but then following Castiels very vocal encouragement more emphatically.

“Fuck yes Dean” Cas cried every time Dean struck his prostate, his own cock smacking off his stomach with each thrust.

Dean bit his lips to keep from crying out which Cas was having none of. “I want to hear you Dean, won’t come unless I can hear you.”

“Cas, I can’t, god Cas, I ugh” Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel fiercely, moaning into the kiss as Cas pinched a nipple. “So close Cas.”

Cas smiled up at Dean before grasping one of his hands and wrapping it and one of his own around his cock. Dean jerked Cas off with firm strokes, Castiel’s hips thrusting up to match them. Cas cried out a litany of Dean’s name as he tensed, coming hard, hot strips of come coating their wrists.

The sight of Castiel’s face as he came, and the tightening of his channel around Dean’s cock was more than Dean could take, snapping his hips sharply a handful of times Dean came harder than he ever remembered coming before.

Dean gently stroked Castiel’s cock as he came down from his orgasm, enthralled by the blissed out expression on his lovers face. Holding tight to the bottom of the condom Dean eased out of Castiel as gently as he could, Castiel still winched slightly which had Dean apologising immediately. Cas ssh’d him. As soon as Dean had disposed of the condom, Cas drew him into his arms. Dean settled down, resting his head against Castiel’s chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

After a brief rummage Cas managed to draw the duvet around them and snuggle in tighter to Dean. Cas knew Dean was close to sleep but he needed to know, “Dean?”

“Ehm?” Dean tilted his head up, one eye open and focused on Castiel’s face.

“What’s your verdict? I mean you know, first timer here..” for the first time that evening Castiel looked uncertain.

Dean sat up so he could see Castiel properly, “I don’t have words Cas, I don’t have words to explain how perfect that was” He pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel's lips and continued, “How amazing it felt to give all of myself and get all of you in return. You are guilty of ruining me for all others Cas, and I couldn’t be happier about it.” Castiel smiled wide in reply, before tugging Dean back down so that he was in kissing range. Several slow and somewhat sloppy kisses later the two men slipped into a peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of maybe this is now finished, I had a few other smutty scene's in my head, but they don't really add plot. hmmm. decisions. I'll figure it out later today, 2am is not a good decision making time.


	7. Light of Day

Weak sunlight filtered in through the pale curtains hanging at Castiel’s window, burying his face deeper into his pillow Castiel attempted to ignore it. As he snuggled deeper into the soft fabric his nose brushed something soft and unexpected. Castiel rubbed his nose against the mysterious substance again before blinking his eyes open. Dean, the previous days and nights events rushed back to him as the short hair at  the nape of Dean’s neck tickled his nose. They were spooning, and Dean was the little spoon Cas realised with a smile. He tightened his hold on Dean, hugging him close. Cas hadn’t felt this happy and relaxed since high school. Unsurprisingly the last time he’d fallen asleep next to Dean. They’d been watching a Die Hard film he seemed to remember. Cas hadn’t been all that interested in it and it had been late, Dean had been a warm comfortable presence beside him and if he remembered correctly he’d woken up with his head in Dean’s lap. Dean had been asleep at that stage too and instead of braving it out and seeing where it might lead, Cas had gently eased away and left. He’d never regretted an action more.

This morning however as he hugged Dean tightly and pressed kisses to the top of Dean’s head Cas patiently waited for his lover to wake. The term lover sounded odd to Cas, he’d never had a lover. He’d never had a boyfriend either. He prefered the term boyfriend he decided, maybe Dean was now his boyfriend, he should ask.Maybe they were life partners, ugh that term sucked, husband now there was a term Cas could get behind, miles better than partners. Sighing contently Cas imagined introducing his boyfriend to his mother, to his new colleagues at work, to random strangers in the street. Cas realised it would be considered tragic by many for a 28 year old man to have never had a significant other. But Cas was OK with it, more than OK with it.

Dean woke with a smile on his lips, he could feel Cas’s warm solid presence behind him and it was everything he’d ever wanted out of life. Turning in Castiel’s tight hold was tricky, but once Cas realised his was awake he loosened his hold minutely. Dean chuckled at Castiel’s obvious reluctance to let him go. Once facing him, Dean wrapped his own arms around Cas and hugged him close, “Morning handsome” his voice was rough with sleep as he spoke, his gaze warm when it met Castiels.

“Good morning Dean” Cas tilted his head in question, “Do you really think me handsome?”

Dean chuckled, “Cas, you are unbelievable attractive, your lips, your hair, your shoulders.” As he spoke Dean pressed kisses to each area, “I am lucky to have you.”

Dean’s smile was so relaxed and happy that Cas decided to ask the question he’d woken up with.

“Dean” he began shyly, “are we boyfriends?”

A deep blush was spreading across Castiel’s face and neck, his eyes were wide and he bit his lip anxiously, nervously toying with the charm that hung low on Dean’s chest.

He looked so shy and almost fearful that Dean couldn’t help but card his fingers through his hair reassuringly as he replied. “Cas we are at the very least boyfriends, but I had thought us to be something more, I mean boyfriends don’t normally promise each other always now do they?”

Cas relaxed against Dean “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I, I wouldn’t mind having one now.”

Dean had almost forgotten how little experience Cas had with romantic relationships, he had been so sure of everything the day before. So even though Dean was certain of their final destination (hand in hand in front of a minister or justice of the peace) he could see the sense in going at a leisurely pace, making sure they had a solid foundation and all that.

“I’d be honoured to be your boyfriend Cas, and a little while in the future maybe we could,ehm,  upgrade to fiancés, or maybe skip straight to husbands.” it was his turn to bite his lip anxiously as he awaited Castiel’s reaction.

Dean’s breath caught as Castiel smiled wide, his eyes crinkling up at the sides, he looked so incredibly happy Dean had no option but to kiss him senseless. Cas returned the kiss with enthusiasm, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist  as they rolled across the bed, laughing, kissing and caressing each other eagerly. They stilled suddenly a sharp gasp escaping them both as their hard members came into contact and brushed firmly against each other.

“I want you.” Cas whispered against Dean’s chest, “May I have you Dean?” His hand trailed along and around Dean’s side as he spoke coming to rest on the firm swell of his ass.

“Hell yes!” Dean exclaimed as Cas trailed his fingers along the crack of his ass.

 

Much later after a long hot shared shower Castiel rang his mother and casually mentioned how he wouldn’t be over for Sunday lunch as he was going to dinner with his boyfriend Dean and his family. Cas smiled broadly as he heard Dean telling Sam that his boyfriend would be joining them for dinner at Bobby's. A dinner they almost didn’t make due to Dean not having any clothes to wear which required a stop at his apartment which put them both in Dean’s bedroom. A bedroom they had yet to christen, he pointed out helpfully.

As he’d started to strip out of the sweatpants and t-shirt Cas had leant him, Dean found himself pushed back on to his bed his pants tugged off most determinedly. He lay there with his ass perched near the edge of the bed, Cas kneeling between his spread legs, grunting quietly as he positioned Dean just so.

Dean raised himself up on his elbows to watch the show. Cas dipped his head and began sucking marks on the inside of Dean’s thigh, nosing his way to the short hairs at the base of his cock slowly. Dean’s cock filled rapidly and lay almost flat to his stomach. Cas rubbed his face against the turid flesh, before kissing and sucking along its length. Dean groaned at the sight of Castiel’s dark hair pressed close to his stomach, the volume of said groan doubling as Cas swallowed his cock down until it tipped the back of his throat. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, Cas, Cas, oh Fuuuuuuuuuck, Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss.” Dean had no higher brain function left, his entire existence was reduced to the rhythmic sucking of his boyfriend's mouth around his cock. The way his pink lips were stretched, Dean had never seen anything hotter. Transferring his weight to one elbow he reached out and ran his thumb along Castiel’s slick lips. Cas moaned loudly at the contact his eyes locking with Dean’s. He upped the tempo and strength of his sucking, causing Dean to fall back on the bed and thrust his hips up hard choking Cas with his cock. “Sorry, sorry, oh god, Cas, sorry.” Dean tried to sit up and check on Cas however a firm press of a hand to his chest kept him down. “Fuck!” Dean fell back down his hands reaching for Castiel’s head burying themselves in his hair, resisting the desire to tug Cas closer. Cas hummed around his cock and began to gently massage Dean’s balls. Dean came suddenly and could offer Cas no warning. Cas swallowed what he could the rest trailed over his lips and down his chin.

Using the last of his energy Dean grabbed Cas to him, kissing and licking his come off his boyfriends face, before undoing his jeans and slipping a hand inside Castiels boxers and jerking his cock firmly. Cas bucked up in to Dean’s fist, and kissed him sloppily coming in what he deemed a ridiculously short space of time. Dean chuckled when he said as much to him and just hugged Castiel closer.

So they were 30 or so minutes late but Bobby and Sam seemed to forgive them if their indulgent smiles were anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly pointless fluff with a hint of smut.


	8. Kodak Moments

Several weeks later and the men had a routine. Mid week they would stay at Castiel’s house and at the weekends they would head to Dean’s to keep Sam company and alternate Sundays been Bobby and Castiel’s mother. Dean was keeping up the pretence of living in the apartment because he worried Sam wouldn’t be able to handle the rent on his own. He’d be graduating law school is a few weeks and had his first official job lined up to start shortly after. Until then Dean didn’t want him worrying about money.

Cas had started work in the University and would spend the summer running a small Shakespearean summer school for local high schoolers while preparing for the fall semester. One random Wednesday Dean was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he heard Cas arrive home and call out, “Dean!” he sounded disgruntled, which was unusual for him, he tended to wax lyrical about Dean’s alma mater and arrive home full of the proverbial joys.

“Cas?” Dean’s tone was questioning as he made his way to the hallway where Cas was devesting his coat and shoes.

“We need to take pictures.” he announced a slight pout on his face.

“What? Why? What’s going on?” Dean was confused, he had one or two photos of Castiel on his phone and knew Cas had one or two of him on his. Maybe they hadn’t gotten around to printing or framing any but still…

Cas let loose an exasperated sigh, “One of the science lecturers, Meg, was in the office today. She asked me out for a drink, and I asked if it was a work thing, like you know a bunch of colleagues going for a quick drink after work” Dean nodded at this point to show that he did know what Cas meant, not sure he was liking where this was going.

“Well she said no, just us two, and she like brushed up against me. I realised belatedly that she was flirting.” he looked at Dean at this point and shook his head, “I’ve never been good at interpreting social cues like that, but I told her ‘no thank you’ that I had a boyfriend who I loved very much and had no desire to go for drinks with her.”

Dean smiled at that, Cas really was the best boyfriend. “And what did she say to that Cas?”

“She said well show me this mythical boyfriend. I showed her a picture of you from my phone, and Dean, she said it was fake! She said that it was a stock image of some male model and not a real person. I tried to explain that yes you were very handsome but you were also real and that we lived more or less together. She wanted to see a picture of the two of us, and Dean, I don’t have one!” Cas looked positively distraught.

“She rounded my desk and wiggled my mouse. She snorted Dean, snorted, when she saw the guinea pigs on my computer. She claims couples always have pictures of each other as their backgrounds, always. I assured her that you were very real regardless but she says she won’t take no for an answer until she see unquestionable proof that you are real.” his rant concluded Castiel flopped down on the couch and huffed.  

Dean bit his lip to suppress his laugh, no point upsetting the man further. “One second handsome.” he called out, heading for a shelf in the sitting room where he’d last seen his phone.

“Right, the dreaded selfie Cas, get your game face on.” Dean settled himself of the couch beside his boyfriend, arm out stretched front facing camera on.

“Game face Dean?” Cas queried, head tilted in a manner Dean refused to find adorable.

“Just be quiet and smile.” Dean lent close to Cas who smiled awkwardly and snapped a few pictures. Taking Cas by surprise Dean tugged him closer until their lips met and took another handful of pictures. Ignoring the camera Cas pulled Dean closer and deepened the kiss, it had been hours since he’d had the opportunity to taste his boyfriend's lips. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and lost himself in the kiss, eventually leaning back and pulling Cas down on top of him on the couch. With his phone still gripped in one hand, the other he buried in Castiel’s hair, he held on tight. Cas was kissing him with a desperation that surprised and thrilled Dean. Cas broke the kiss for a moment, taking Dean’s phone from his hand and swapping the camera around to take a picture of Dean as he lay back on the couch, his lips swollen from their kiss, his hair at odd angles, a deep flush staining his cheeks. “Cas?” Dean questioned softly.

“That one is just for me Dean, just for me” he repeated reassuringly before setting the phone aside and assaulting Dean’s mouth anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff fluffy fluff fluff.


	9. All Mine

Dean trusted Cas, more the anyone, that didn’t mean he trusted that Meg person Cas had mentioned. He thought it best that he confirm his existence in person. So little over a week after their impromptu photoshoot Dean found himself wandering the halls of his old university trying to locate Castiel’s office. He had small gift box in hand, his excuse for the unscheduled visit. He had dresses up a bit for the occasion too. Dean’s standard look was very casual, jeans, t-shirt, plaid over shirt, jacket if it was cold. Today he was wearing his newest best fitting jeans, they were dark blue and above them he wore a dark grey v-neck cashmere sweater. Sam had bought it for him last Christmas and he had been almost afraid to ever wear it. The sweater was incredibly soft, and felt wonderful against his skin, additionally, according to his friend Charlie, made him look hot and adorable all at once. If Dean ran in to this Meg woman he wanted her to think Dean was worthy of Castiel. He wanted her to see why Cas would be with him, and then he wanted her to back the fuck off.

Castiel’s building was on the other side of campus to the one he’d spent most of his time on as a student so he was having to navigate a new location. The place was a rabbit warren, each hallway looking exactly like the last. He knew Castiel’s office was on the 4th floor and for some reason an English lecturers office was across from a lab, but whatever. He was at the stage where he was looking out for someone who looked like they belonged so that he could ask directions.

He spotted a slim, brunette in a white lab coat exiting a nearby room, Dean quickened his pace and called out, “Excuse me Ma'am? Could you tell me where Mr Novak’s office is please?”

The woman looked him up and down, her eyes widening. Dean didn’t know if it was with recognition or desire, but either way he found himself taking a half step back.

“The elusive Dean Winchester. So, you do exist.” her tone was amused as once again she gave Dean an appraising look, her gaze focusing on his face for a long moment.

“Yeah, I do. Should I know you Ma’am?” Dean asked, though he had his suspicions.

“Dr Meg Masters. Castiel and I are, colleagues.” the lilt in her tone implied something else, something more.

If Dean was insecure in his relationship with Castiel that might have had an effect on him. Instead he rose one eyebrow and countered, “Oh then you must know that Castiel and I are boyfriends? Could you be so kind as to direct me to my boyfriend’s office? I have an office warming present for him. See?” Lifting the lid on the small gift box he carried Dean tilted the box to reveal a framed photo of the pair of them and angled it so Meg could see. It wasn’t one of them sitting side by side awkwardly on the couch, no, it was one of them lost in a kiss. Dean had no idea how they had managed to capture it but his breath had caught the first time he saw it. And every time since, seeing the picture filled him with a warm happy feeling.

Meg stared at the picture for a full 30 seconds before she spoke, “3rd door on the left.” her tone was clipped and a angry blush stained her cheeks.

Dean smiled his happiest most pleased smile, “Much obliged Dr Masters, much obliged.” He replaced the lid on the box and continued up the corridor to the door Meg had indicated, a noticeable bounce in his step.

Dean knocked on the door and waited, “Come in.” Cas called out.

Dean opened the door a crack and popped his head in, “Ok if I visit for a few minutes?”

“Dean!” Cas all but jumped out of his seat and headed toward his boyfriend, his hands wide, beckoning Dean inside.

Dean barked a laugh and entered his boyfriend’s office, eyes darting around quickly to take it all in. It was a decent size room  by college standards, room enough for a large desk, two selves units, 3 filing cabinets, and two seater couch. A couch could prove very convenient Dean thought.

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not pleased to see you but you never said.” Cas was standing close to Dean, he was looking at Dean as though he hadn’t seen him in days instead of hours. His gaze raking over his jean clad legs, and cashmere covered torso. Castiel’s arms reached out and held Dean in place by his elbows, thumbs circling over the soft fabric of Dean’s grey sweater.

Smiling Dean eased free of Castiel’s hold, and presented him with the box, “I brought you a present, for the office.” Dean’s smile was wide as Castiel grabbed at the box and tore the lid right off. Dean had always savored the process of revealing a gift, but not Cas, Cas was all about getting to the good stuff.

Cas stared at the photo, tracing a finger around the edge of the frame, “I love it Dean, I love you.” Leaning in Cas kissed Dean gently, the fingers of his free hand trailing over the centre of Dean’s torso. Dean kissed back, keeping the kiss light and sweet, merely tasting Castiel’s lips. After an indeterminable number of minutes Castiel sighed and stepped back. Smiling shyly at Dean he placed the framed photo on his desk by his monitor. Once happy with it’s position he returned to Dean’s side and tugged him toward the couch.

Grinning wickedly Dean collapsed down on to the couch arms wide ready for Cas to join him. Before climbing on to his boyfriend’s lap Cas went to the door and turned the key in the lock. With a grin as wicked as Dean’s he settled himself comfortably before resuming kissing his boyfriend. Dean kissed back, his hands running over the Castiel’s broad shoulders down to the belt at his waist and back up again.

Cas changed the direction of his kiss, moving from Dean’s lips to his jaw, over his adam’s apple, down to the edge of his sweater. He rubbed his face against the soft material, a low groan, almost purr, escaping his lips. “So soft Dean, so lovely, so glad you’re mine, so glad.”

“Cas” Dean gasped out, hearing his boyfriends affirmation of his feelings always overwhelmed Dean, “How did I get so lucky, hmm?”

Moments later their lips were fused together once more, this times tongues did invade, and their hands did wander. Dean groaned as Cas slid a hand up under his sweater and pinched a nipple none too gently. “I think Dean, that sex in the office has suddenly become a kink of mine. I don’t suppose you brought, supplies?”

“Fuck Cas, I thought we’d make out a bit and you’d send me home to wait till later.” Dean’s hard cock was disgusted with him for being so under prepared. Office sex would be so awesome right now.

“Hm, what jacket had I on earlier” Cas pondered out loud as he got up and headed to his desk chair to rummage in a pocket, his hard-on completely obvious to Dean “Aha! I have a lube packet, must have been in there since the weekend.” He returned to the couch and reclaimed his previous seat on Dean’s lap. Dean grinned, ah the weekend, sneaky quiet sex while staying over at Sam’s. (It was funny how Dean thought of his old apartment as being solely his brother's now, even though technically he still lived there)

“Well now that’s great, but still no condom.” Dean cruelly pointed out.

Cas kissed Dean then, an open mouthed kiss that pushed Dean back into the cushions, his hands grasping Castiel’s shoulders for balance.

“Dean I’m clean as a whistle I passed a full physical before being offered this job.”

The meaning of Castiel’s words had Dean’s cock leaking precome and throbbing almost painfully in his tight boxers. “Fuck!” he exclaimed.

“Yes Dean, bareback if you’ll allow it.” nodding his acquiescence Dean reached eagerly for Castiel’s belt wanting to get the show on the road immediately.

“So eager my love, so perfect.” As he spoke Cas tugged Dean’s sweater up and off. Normally he would just toss it to the floor, but it was of such quality that Cas felt it necessary to fold it and place it on the floor beside the couch.

Dean tugged on Castiel’s shirt needing to be pressed naked chest to naked chest. Cas pulled it off and this time did just toss it to the floor. Dean hugged Castiel close kissing his neck as Castiel rocked his hips slightly, pressing against Dean’s erection. “Need you Cas. Love you.”

Cas stood and  stripped off the rest of his clothes, Dean’s eyes’ tracking every movement.

Holding out a hand that Dean took, Cas tugged him to his feet. Once vertical Castiel unbuckled his Dean’s belt, Dean toed off his shoes before pulling his jeans down and off.

Cas took a moment to admire how the tight black boxers emphasised Dean’s high round ass before stepping forward and easing them down Dean’s legs.

Dean’s cock stood to attention, as Cas rose to stand before his boyfriend. Without conscious thought they melted together, lips fusing together once more, arms holding each other tight, erections bumping together deliciously.   

Cas brought one hand around to Dean’s chest and palmed his nipple before sliding his hand up until his fingers traced Dean’s kiss swollen lips. Dean took two in do his mouth and sucked on them noisily, ensuring they were nice a slick. Cas took his spit coated fingers and reached between Dean’s ass cheeks to gently circle his puckered hole. Dean cursed and groaned and Cas eased the tip of one finger in carefully, “Tell me if it is too dry Dean” Cas muttered against his lips, “I don’t want to hurt you, never want to hurt you.”

Dean sighed and leaned back against Castiel’s finger, drawing it in further. Encouraged, Castiel carefully wiggled his finger around, withdrawing it slowly and sucking on it himself to re-moisten the digit.

A short time later he was scissoring two fingers inside Dean, who was a desperate mess in Castiel’s arms. “Please Cas, please.”

Cas guided Dean to the couch, positioning him on his knees, chest and arms curled over an armrest. Climbing up behind him Cas, caressed his back and pressed kissed down Dean’s spine. Spreading his ass cheeks Cas dipped his head and lick around Dean’s hole, tongue pressing in. Dean rocked back against it, telling Cas to fuck him already.

Cas ignored his boyfriend and continued licking and sucking the loosening hole. After a time he pressed a long finger in beside his tongue, Dean yelped at the sudden stretch, so Cas paused allowing him time to adjust. “I’m good Cas, I’m good.” Dean muttered a minute or so later, the stretch was just on the pain pleasure edge.

Cas carefully opened the sachet of lube, determined not to lose a drop he carefully coated two fingers and wiggled them against a third. Once satisfied he slid them slowly into Dean. Dean bucked back fucking himself on Castiel’s fingers. “I’m so ready Cas.”

Satisfied that he had done all he could to ensure his lovers pleasure Cas coated his throbbing cock with the remainder of the lube and pressed home. He groaned loudly as he filled Dean completely momentarily forgetting their location. He dropped forward embarrassed, burying his head in Dean’s neck, “Shit!”

Dean chuckled, “It’s hot Cas, I love to hear you come undone.”

Cas grunted in reply, sucking a mark to Dean’s neck well above the edge his sweater could cover. Once satisfied with his mark Cas raised himself up and grabbed Dean’s hips firmly, pulling nearly the whole way out before snapping his hips forward firmly. Dean gasped and grabbed at the arm of the couch to stop himself from flying off. “Cas! Yes, oh my god yes, just like that.” It felt so good, Dean wasn’t sure if it was the lack of the condom or just the whole sex in Cas’s office thing, but fuck it felt awesome.

Cas was lost in pleasure, he loved this, loved losing himself in Dean, loved the noises they both made, loved it all, loved it because it was with Dean. Reaching a hand underneath Dean he palmed Dean’s crotch, massaging his balls gently causing Dean to fuck himself back on Castiel’s cock harder. He grasped Dean’s cock and stroked him firmly as in time to his thrust as he could manage. “Harder Cas!”

Cas didn’t know if Dean wanted him to thrust harder or stroke him harder so he did both. Tightening his grip on Dean’s cock and he thrust forward as hard as he could manage. Dean arched his back and threw his head back as he came hard over Castiel’s fist, his own stomach and probably the couch cushions too.

Cas continued to thrust into Dean groaning loudly as Dean’s channel tightened around him. “Fuck!” he called out as he came, his hot come coating Dean’s insides. “Oh fuck thats, thats..” Cas had no words, he collapsed against Dean, trying but failing to continue to support his own weight. Dean laughed and allowed himself to collapse under it, doing his best to avoid the wet spot.  

“I hear you Cas, feels different without the condom, like I’m marked as yours for all time.” clearly the sex hormones had gone to Dean’s head turning him into an actual harlequin romance character.

Cas hummed happily, caressing Dean’s sides, and kissing the freckles on his shoulders. “You are mine for all time.”

 

They lay there for a few more minutes regaining their strength before dressing. Cas smirked as Dean pulled his sweater back on, his hickey was clearly visible and Dean had no jacket to hide it with.

“What are you smirking at?” Dean finally asked.

“You.” Cas answered honestly, “you look well loved.”

Dean pulled Cas in close and kissed him soundly, “So do you.”

“I will see you at home.” Dean turned then and headed back the way he came. As he made his way out he saw Meg heading toward him.

He slowed his pace and as she passed he stopped and called out to her, “Thank you for your help earlier. I appreciate it.” Dean tried not to smile smugly, but he knew Cas had left a mark on his neck and he knew she would see it.

There it was he thought, Meg’s eyes narrowed as she gave him a once over. “I take it he was happy to see you?” her tone was mocking but Dean could detect a trace of jealousy and disappointment. He shouldn’t be so pleased about that but she had upset Cas so, tough, basically.

“Yeah, it’s always fun when we can come together.” with that parting shot Dean turned on his heel and made his way home. A part for baby was due to arrive that afternoon, so he had his own work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, smut basically. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	10. Rosemary and Thyme

Four months later Dean officially moved in with Cas. Sam had graduated college two month previously and had started a job in a local law firm. Having proved in the past eight weeks that he could manage the rent, bills, and not starve, without Dean contributing to living expenses, they’d packed up the last of Dean’s belongings and a new chapter in both boys lives began.

It was well into summer, Dean used the time to supplement his teachers income by taking on classic car restoration projects. It would probably shock people to realise he often made as much in summer rebuilding cars as he did the rest of the year educating young minds. Rich old men were funny about who worked on their cars, but word of mouth built up over the last decade kept Dean just as busy as he needed or wanted to be.

Four matching classic Bentleys belong to four eccentric brothers would keep him busy over summer. A good thing too as Cas had been invited to speak at a handful of seminars across the country. Dean had gone to the nearest one, the only one you could feasibly drive to, Cas understood his fear of flying and swore a four day road trip there and back again sounded exciting.

Dean smiled at the memory, he’d just gotten Baby up and running, it was her first real test out on the open road. God it had been great. They’d taken back roads as much as possible staying clear of the highways. They’d eaten in funny little mama and papa places, occasionally having to act as good friends, not boyfriends just in case.

They’d stopped at one little B&B, it was something right out of a harlequin novel, roses climbing up the outside walls, neatly painted wrought iron gate and a woman who resembled tweety birds grandma on the desk. They’d shared a glance intending there and then to ask for a twin or two separate rooms so as not to shock or upset the poor dear, when an equally grey, equally sweet looking second lady walked up to the first, kissing her softly on the lips an arm circling the first ladies tiny waist, before she turned to the two men with a smile, “One king?”

Cas had blushed scarlet Dean remembered, a bright smile of his face as he tinkered with the white Bentley. Those two old ladies, Rosemary and Thyme they’d nicknamed themselves brought home to Dean just how lucky he was to be alive and young in the here and now. Rosemary had worked as a nurse in the vietnam war where she’d met Thyme a newspaper reporter. It was love at first bump according to Rosemary, she’d been hurrying with a pile of clean linens in hand barely able to see over the top when she’d literally ran in to Thyme, who fell on her bum. All this was said over breakfast that the men insisted the women join them for. Rosemary was a few years old than Thyme and had tried to be sensible after the war, telling Thyme she should leave her and go have a normal life, go back to the high school boyfriend she’d left behind. She’d refused. They told people the war had damaged them, that they couldn’t form attachments, they let people believe they lived as sisters. For years Thyme had kept a second bedroom in perfect disorder, incase anyone thought to snoop. Cas and Dean both welled up at the idea of having to hide in such a manner and grasped each others hand under the table. Rosemary noticed, reaching  down added her hand to theirs, she tugged until they rested their hands on the table. “Love no longer needs to be hidden.” she said gently, patting their joined hands once before rising to deal with another guest.

Unable to resist, Dean, using his free hand, drew Cas toward him and kissed him firm but sweet. Savouring the taste and feeling of his boyfriend’s lips pressed to his, Castiel’s scent clouding his mind, his stubble tickling the pads of his fingers. Cas had sighed into the kiss, breathing an “I love you” against Dean’s lips.

They were lucky Dean knew, maybe it was for the best they had this now and not ten years ago. People were far less tolerant back then. He glanced at his watch, it was nearly 8pm, time for him to get cleaned up and meet Cas on Skype. He was due home in two days, which Dean knew was really no time at all but hell Skype sex was fun and it helped him forget the whole airplane thing.

Fresh from a shower dressed in dark boxers and a t-shirt Dean sat back on their bed laptop over his thighs. Just as he went to call Cas, Cas called him. Grinning he clicked the accept with video button.

“Hey handsome” Castiel’s picture took a moment to sharpen, then there he was all rumpled work shirt, tie askew, sitting at what Dean hoped was the desk in this hotel room. Cas smiled warmly at Dean’s greeting.

“Hello Dean”

“You look tired, rough day?” Dean’s hand twitched, he wished he could reach out and run a soothing hand through Castiel’s messy bed head.

“Long, seemingly endless talks, and unfounded opinions.  Not to mention one homophobic asshole.”  Cas sighed and stretched as he spoke his neck cracking loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean frowned, “Who was the asshole? What happened?”

“I total asshat named Alastair, he knew me in college, thought it would be funny to bring up my perpetual single status in school.  I happily informed him that I was now in a committed relationship with my highschool crush. He asked what was she like, I laughed and said ‘Well, Dean, he is amazing.’ I went to say more but his face just closed up and he got really mad looking, called me a faggot and I think the word he used was an abomination. But he was walking away from me at that point so I couldn’t say with any certainty.” Cas spoke calmly but Dean knew him well enough to see the tension across his shoulders.

“God, Cas I’m so sorry, I should have been there with you.”

Cas waved at his laptop dismissively, “It is probably best you weren’t there, one or other of us would have probably punched him, and he is the sort to press charges.” Dean barked a laugh, Cas was not wrong.

“Anything good happen today Cas?” yes he was changing topic but he wanted to distract his boyfriend from the unpleasantness and maybe ease the tension in his shoulders.

“Hmm well I woke up without you so that wasn’t good, hotel breakfast was lovely, but it would have been more fun to watch you try to consume all the pancakes they provided. My talk went well, I had several prominent professors ask me insightful questions about my research. Oh and after the incident with Alastair I met a young women named Charlie who having overheard the asshat’s remarks offered to hack in to Alastair’s social security account and list him as dead. Apparently it can cause a person untold misery to be listed as dead, when you are in fact still breathing.”   This time Dean did laugh, his head thrown back in delight.

“Oh man, tell me you told her to go ahead! Please!” Cas shook his head no.

“That would have been very wrong of me, I decided to be the bigger man.”  Dean saw his opportunity and took it.

Angling his laptop screen forward a smidgen so his groin was in shot as well as his face, he palmed his still soft dick through his boxers, “Oh so you're the bigger man are you?” Dean teased, smirking as he heard Castiel’s breath catch in his throat.

“Deeeeeeean” he moaned out, his cheeks tinged red with embarrassment, it always started like this. But Dean knew in mere seconds he’d have Cas on board with his actions.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean slipped his hand  inside his boxers, gently stroking his thickening member. Cas bit his bottom lip, his hands dropping into his lap. “Come on Cas, touch yourself for me, need to see you relax handsome.” As Dean spoke Cas opened his trousers and slid them down his legs, letting them pool at his ankles. “That’s it, now the boxers.” Cas whined low in his throat.

“You first.” he commanded, running a hand up his chest undoing his shirt buttons as he went. Grinning happily as he watched his boyfriend’s chest appear Dean raised his hips and pushed his boxers down until they were out of sight of the webcam. “T-shirt too Dean, want to see you naked and hard.” Dean tugged his t-shirt off quickly eager to get to see Cas’s cock.

Cas literally leered at Dean through the screen, “Every time I see you like this, it’s like the first time, want you so bad Dean.”

It was Dean’s turn to gasp, over six months together and the sex was as hot as that first night. “Come on Cas, get those boxers off.” Cas complied, more comfortable now that Dean was naked too. His hard cock stood to attention as he leaned back in his chair, fixing the angle of the camera as he did so.

“Such a pretty cock Cas, so hard and such a pretty shade of pink.” Cas groaned at Dean’s words, taking his cock in hand and stroking it gently, squeezing the head gently teasing pre-come from the slit to ease the movements of his hand.  “Wish I was there so I could taste you Cas.”

“Fuck, Dean, I, I wish you were here too, or home. God I wish I was home already.” Cas stared at the screen, his eyes locked to Dean’s for a long moment before he dropped his gaze to watch Dean fondle  his cock, his free hand dropping down lower to massage his balls. Cas’s hand speed up, his hips pushing his cock up harder into his fist. “Oh God Dean, need you so bad.”

“Ah hell Cas, look at you.” Dean was moaning loudly he wanted to bend his knees to thrust harder into his hand, but the laptop prevented it. Instead he reached out and grabbed the tube of lube they kept by the bed and coated his fingers with it. Spreading his legs as wide as he could without dislodging the laptop, he called out to Cas to get him to focus on what Dean was doing. Dean slid down the pillows, and slipped a hand back behind his balls, tilting his hips up he worked a two fingers inside his hole, calling to Cas the whole time. Castiel’s eyes were glued to the screen as he watched his boyfriend fuck himself with his fingers.

“That’s it Dean, feels so good Dean, doesn’t it Dean?”

“Fuck I wish it was you. Nothing feels as good as your cock inside me Cas, nothing.” Cas edged closer to the screen, wishing he could reach through it and touch his boyfriend. He looked magnificent, spread out on their bed, now with three fingers in his ass.

“So hot Dean, so beautiful” Cas gasped as he watched Dean come, his back arching, his cried of Cas’s name filling the distant hotel room. Dean groaned as he continued to stroke himself though this release, his fingers removed from his ass. Cas could see his stretched hole and longed to fill it. He imaged his fist was Dean’s hole and tightened his grip and fucked up into it hard. “Ugh Deeeean” he cried out as his orgasm hit him, pressing him back into the chair his release hitting his stomach and chest.

Their laboured breathing filled the silence as both men relaxed back small smiles on their faces. The tension gone from Castiel’s shoulders Dean noted happily. Finally Dean reached for his discarded t-shirt and wipe himself clean, he put the laptop off to one side and pulled his boxers back up, turning he grabbed a pillow and hugged to his chest, watching on screen as Cas stood up, removed his pants the rest of the way, and pulled his boxers back up. He used his button down to clean his stomach then disconnected the laptop from the power point. He carried it to the bed and laid it to one side as he also grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest,laying  down insight of the webcam. “I only have 12% battery” he said sadly, “Will only be able to watch you sleep for a short time.” Dean smiled, and this time he did reach hand out toward the screen.

“That’s OK, I won’t have gone anywhere I swear.” Cas wasn’t the best sleeper, he slept best when tucked up beside Dean, he’d found skype sleep to be a sort of substitute. If he woke in the night but could see Dean asleep beside him, even on the screen he found it easier to fall back to sleep.

**“Sleep tight handsome” Dean whispered as he settled down, closing his eyes, knowing Cas would stubbornly stay awake until he did.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence.   
> Have some fluffy smut.   
> I think there are about two chapters to go in this, maybe just the one more, not 100% decided.   
> Let me know what you think please!


	11. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluffy smutty thing.

Summer was almost over, Cas was due home from the last of his scheduled trips and Dean couldn’t help but arrive early at the airport. He paced anxiously around the arrivals area, glancing at the screen for an update on Castiel’s landing time every 30 seconds or so. The flight was on time, Dean let loose an audible sigh when the screen ticked the flight over to landed. Cas had no suitcase to collect, he’d only brought carry on so he should be there in about 20 minutes. Dean knew this from past experience, regardless he stayed where he was, this time in situ right in front of the arrivals gate. He knew it was stupid to get so worked up, his logical brain tried to assure him that it would be fine, but the emotional side trumped it with images of a life without Cas following a firey plane crash.

Finally people started coming through the doors, Dean kept his eyes pealed for Cas’s disheveled dark mop, finally he spotted him. Beige trench coat flapping around his legs as he hurried towards Dean, their gazes locked, massive smiles splitting both faces. Cas slammed his body in to Dean’s tugging him into a bone crushing hug. Dean huffed a little but couldn’t stop himself from grinning against Castiel’s neck. It felt good to be so wanted, so welcomed. Dean squeezed Cas back, kissing his neck before easing back to capture his lips in a fierce kiss. “Welcome home” he breathed against his boyfriend's mouth before stepping back, taking Castiel’s hand in his. Cas just smiled and followed Dean out to the car.

Once they were home they fell into bed together, clothes long forgotten on the floor, as they relearned each others bodies as though separated for months not days. Dean buried his hands in Castiel’s hair as he had longed to every night on skype, kissing his boyfriend's mouth with a desperation that should have surprised them but didn’t. Cas held Dean tight against his chest as he had longed to each night, a finger slipping between Dean’s butt cheeks to tease at his hole.

“Oh fuck yes, please Cas.” Cas didn’t want to have to back away to grab lube so Dean reached over him to the locker pressing himself more firmly against Cas as he fumbled in the drawer. Finally pressing the tube into his boyfriend’s palm.

Cas took his time prepping Dean, even as his boyfriend begged him to just take him already, Cas kissed his inner thigh and caressed his sides, calmly telling Dean that he would fuck him senseless when he was good and ready. Dean flipped himself over, shoving his ass in Castiel’s face, determined to crack his boyfriend’s control. He succeeded.

Cas fucked his slick fingers into Dean rapidly, pulling a strangled “FUCK, YES” from Dean, before he removed them, slicking up his throbbing cock with lube and pressing home in one hard thrust. He stilled for a moment, dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder, kissing his heated skin an apology spilling from his lips.

Dean groaned, rocking back on Castiel’s cock, the stretch and burn giving way to pure bliss. “Love you Cas, love being impaled on your cock.” He rocked back harder, grinding his ass against Castiel’s groin, “Come on handsome, fuck me.”

Cas buried a hand in Dean’s hair and pulled his head back, fusing their lips in a filthy kiss, all tongues and teeth. “As you wish” he muttered (he’d watched the princess bride on the flight home) as he grasped Dean hips, pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside Dean, he snapped his hips forward harshly, watching his cock fill his boyfriend’s ass. “Fuck!” he cried out as the repeated the action over and over and over, his pace and force increasing as Dean cried out his pleasure and encouragement. They were beyond words, the room was filled with the smell of sex and the moans and gasps of two men on the verge of completion.

Feeling his balls tightening Cas leaned forward and grasped Dean’s cock, jerking it firmly, teasing the slit in the way he knew Dean liked, barely able to focus on keeping his strokes in time with his thrusts, Dean arched his back and came all over Castiel’s fist moments later, crying out a litany of Cas’s name. The sound and feeling of Dean coming had Cas falling over the edge moments behind. Exhausted he collapsed on top of Dean, who let out an indignant huff but made no attempt to move.

Once his mind cleared, Cas pulled carefully out of Dean’s ass, he watched fascinated as his come trickled out the abused hole. Feeling a pang of guilt, he dipped his head, gently licking up the come, sweeping his tongue softly over Dean’s stretched hole. Dean groaned once more his sounds muffled by the pillow his head was buried in. “Oh fuck, Cas, Cas you dont’ have to do that.”

Cas shh-ed him, “I hurt you Dean, you should have told me to stop.”

“I’m not hurt, feel good, feel loved.” he muttered still into his pillow, he was too blissed out to move. Cas harrumphed clearly unconvinced.

“Get up here you idjit, if it makes you feel any better I’ll fuck you senseless next time.” That did in fact make Cas feel better, taking his boyfriend at his word Cas crawled up the bed and tucked himself in as close to Dean as you could get . Dean turned on to his side, careful not to wince, (ok he was maybe a little sore, but hell it was worth it) before wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist. “So glad you are home”

Cas ran a soothing hand down Dean’s spine as he replied “I am glad to be home.”

Dean was just on the verge as sleep when he remembered something, his eye snapping open, “Oh, Sam dropped a thing over today. It was posted to my old apartment, you probably have one at your mam’s, it’s an invitation to our ten year high school reunion.” Cas looked dazed, Dean wasn’t at all sure he had caught up with the change in topic. “Cas, will you be my date for our high school reunion. It’s James Bond themed same as the prom we didn’t get to.” Cas blinked several times, before he could manage a reply.

“I would be honored Dean.” Dean smiled happily.

“Cool, night handsome” with that he cuddled in close and promptly fell asleep. Cas stared at his boyfriend for a long while, it was the middle of the afternoon technically, but yes a nap would be good. Going to the reunion with Dean would be good too, a scary kind of good, but so long as they were together it would be good Cas decided, before letting his boyfriend’s soft snores lull him to sleep.


	12. Bond, James Bond (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of the reunion shenanigans, fluffy fluff.

It was the night of the reunion, Dean paced the front hall restlessly, Cas, he felt, was taking an age to get ready. Surely it didn’t take that long to throw on a monkey suit. Dean had, it must be said, jumped in the shower just before Cas could, so it was maybe his fault that he was ready first and impatiently waiting on his boyfriend.

A knock on the door startled him slightly, turning to open it he remembered that Sam was coming to drive them to the school. Sam would be driving them in the impala, Cas thought it would be cool. Secretly Dean was thrilled, he couldn’t wait for people to see Cas and him arriving in such style. He figured some people would be weird about it, but on the whole he had high hopes for his fellow students.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean welcomed his brother in  hugging him one handed as he held open the door. Sam only managed a nod in response before they both turned at the sound of Cas on the stairs.

Sam watched Dean, a huge grin on his face as his brothers jaw literally dropped. Cas his usual bed head teamed, was wearing a slim fitting deep navy tuxedo, white silk shirt and matching bow tie. Sam bit back a laugh as Dean snapped his jaw closed and walked to the end of the stairs, reaching out a hand to guide Cas down the last of the steps. Sure Cas didn’t need a hand, but fuck it, Dean had to touch him, had to check and make sure he was real.

“Well?” Cas asked sounding surprisingly nervous .

“You look” Dean faltered as he struggled to find a suitable superlative, “devastatingly handsome.” he finally choked out. Cas beamed at him, squeezing Dean’s fingers tightly.

“You both look very handsome.” Sam agreed.

Before Dean could usher them out to the car Sam held up an hand, “Photos first, into the living room the pair you.” Neither of them could object as Sam was already pulling his proper camera from his jacket pocket and walking purposefully down the hall. Dean shrugged and tugged Cas along behind him.

Twenty minutes, a shot of whisky each (none for Sam duh, he’s driving), and approximately 50 million photos later, they made it to the car. Sam drove directly to the school, Dean and Cas pressed close together in the back seat.  

“Why am I so nervous?” Cas asked, “I mean it's not like we can’t just leave if we want to.” Cas sounded annoyed with himself, it happened when he felt he was being irrational.

“You’re human Cas,” Dean replied, “You, like everyone else, want to be liked, you want your choices validated not judged. You’re worried our classmates will be jerks because we are here together, together together I mean.”

Cas glared at Dean, “Did you just guidance councilor me?”

Dean grinned, “Yup,  but I think also I guidance councilor-ed myself too.” He linked his fingers through Castiel’s and gave them a reassuring squeeze, “I’m sure it will be fun, and if not we can leave and go get burgers looking all fine and James Bond esque.”  

They arrived at the school a little after 8:15, there were 2 or 3 cars ahead of them by the main doors dropping people off. The Impala idled quietly enough, but as Sam inched forward the engine’s loud purr had everyone who had been heading in stopping to find out what was happening.

“Now or never Cas” with that Dean exited the car, holding the door open for Cas. Cas took a deep breath, grabbed Dean’s proffered hand and stepped clear of the car. They waved Sam off, who seemed to gun the engine quite deliberately as he pulled away, whether to draw peoples attention or worry Dean, they couldn’t be sure, but it definitely worked for getting people's attention once more.

All eyes were on them as they walked up the steps, though no one seemed to be saying anything.  Cas held Dean’s hand in a death grip, as he tried to calm his breathing. They entered the main hall and were greeted by the overly cheerful Becky from the events committee. She quite literally squealed when she noticed their joint hands, “Oh my god, you guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys are so cute!” Dean leaned back away from her, convinced for a moment that she would pinch their cheeks.

“Uh, hey Becky.” Turning to Cas, Dean added, “Cas you remember Becky?” Cas nodded he did indeed remember Becky, she used to follow Dean all around school until Sam started, then she weirdly stalked the young freshman, her enthusiasm for their relationship while welcome, sort of, also maybe terrified him.

“Becky” Cas said in what he hoped was a friendly manner.

Becky sighed and passed them their name badges. “Not that you guys really need them, everyone is going to recognise you.”

As they made their way to the main auditorium Dean whispered into Castiel's’ ear, “Do you think we should be worried about Becky?”

Cas thought for a moment before replying in all seriousness, “Yes I think maybe we should.” Dean threw back his head and laughed, man Cas cracked him up.

His laughter had more heads turning their way, Dean just smiled, deciding he didn’t give a crap what people thought. He was back in high school and he had Cas by his side. He was going to enjoy the fuck out of their night.

The main auditorium looked amazing, it was done to look like an upscale casino. Roulette tables, poker tables, blackjack and even a few old fashioned slot machines, were dotted on one side near to the bar, a smattering of large and smaller table were off on the other side, and between the two was the currently empty dance floor.

“What should we do first Cas?” Dean had plenty of ideas for later, but he figured they needed to show their faces at the main event for a bit.

“Bar then poker Dean.” Cas was already tugging Dean toward the bar as he spoke. “Two martini’s shaken not stirred” he dead panned to the waiter moments later. Dean bit back a giggle, sure what else would they be drinking.

Armed with their cocktails they headed to a poker table with two free seats. Cas pulled the chair out for Dean, who rolled his eyes, but thanked him as he sat regardless. They were each handed a stack of chips, no real money at stake but there were spot prizes for the winners, and dealt their cards.

Turns out Cas had no poker face, Dean could read him like a book and had no mercy. Cas got to know when Dean had his number and would just fold. No one at the table seemed to be able to get a read on Dean though. Benny got beyond frustrated at being beat over and over again by his old team mate. “Seriously Dean! Are you a fucking mind reader or what?” Dean just shrugged, he wasn’t about to tell Benny that he had an even more obvious tell than Castiel’s silly little smile. The southerner pulled at his mouth as though preventing a smile every time he thought he had good cards.

After half an hour Cas left the table to grab them a second round of drinks, when he returned, a brunet he recognised as Lisa, Dean’s ex, was in his seat. Determined to keep his cool and not make a scene Cas walked up behind Dean’s chair. Leaning over to one side he carefully placed Dean’s drink on the table, before remaining standing behind the chair one hand resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Yes he knew it looked possessive but damn it his boyfriend was hot and he had an irrational but compelling need to make sure pretty women like Lisa Brennan knew his bi-sexual boyfriend was taken.

Dean turned slightly, pressing his head back against Castiel’s stomach, “Thank you handsome.” he said with a smile. Cas dipped down and kissed the top of Dean’s head.

“For luck” he muttered, willing his face not to flush red as he noticed Lisa’s focus was on them.

Dean noticed too, and felt it would be better for all involved if there was no ambiguity surrounding Castiel and his relationship. “I’m gonna need more luck than that.” with that he moved his chair back slightly and tugged Castiel’s hand until he walked around the chair, “Take a seat” Dean ordered gently, pulling on Castiel’s hand so that he sat sideways on his lap. Reaching up he cupped the back of Castiel’s head and pulled him nearer, slotting there lips together in a short but heartfelt kiss.

“Well shit, there goes twenty bucks.” Benny exclaimed while Lisa gasped.

“What now?” Dean asked Benny, momentarily ignoring his ex girlfriend.

“Ah it’s nothing Ash, bet me twenty you guys were together and I said I’ll believe it when I see it, and damn it now I’ve seen it and I owe that little shit twenty.” Dean laughed and Cas chuckled.

Feeling brave Dean turned to Lisa, “Lisa you remember Castiel?”

Lisa nodded, seemingly at a loss for words. Cas felt a bit bad for her, she was wearing a very nice dress and her hair and makeup looked professionally done, perhaps she was hoping to reconnect with Dean this evening and now her hopes had been royally dashed. “It’s nice to see you Lisa.” Cas managed to say politely.

Lisa nodded once more before finally finding her tongue, “It’s good to see you Cas. You’re a very lucky man” She added nodding toward Dean, who still had Cas on his lap, and was resting his chin on Castiel’s shoulder.

"Yes” Cas replied with complete sincerity, “I’m the luckiest of men.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can type fast enough you will have part two later today. If not, tomorrow.  
> (It amuses me to think you guys actual care to know the rest of the story but meh, I'm having fun so that's all that matters right?)


	13. Bond, James Bond - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens

As the night wore on Dean and Cas relaxed and allowed themselves to enjoy the party. They ended up slow dancing to Gold Finger, making out on the dancing floor like horny teenagers. As the track faded Dean took Castiel's hand and lead him out of the auditorium.

Silently they made their way along a corridor or two until Dean suddenly stopped a wicked grin on his face. He leaned up against a row of lockers and pulled Cas in against his chest. With one hand in Castiel’s hair and the other at his waist he kissed his boyfriend eagerly, Cas slapped a hand against the locker to keep himself upright, as he leaned hungrily into the kiss. Sliding a leg between Dean’s he gently rocked against him, groaning as their erections rubbed together through the material of their tuxedos. Cas transferred his kiss from Dean’s lips to his neck, pressing a kiss behind his ear, nipping his earlobe as he continued to rock against his boyfriend. “Oh God Cas, so much hotter than I imagined.” Cas eased back slightly his head tilted in question, “Do you know where you are Cas?”

“Our old high school, where you now work?” Cas answered, the lite of a question in his answer.

“True, but do you know exactly where you are right now?” Cas looked around him, the hallway did seem familiar, but 10 years was a long time.

“This used to me my locker,” Dean explained, “I used to imagine you walking toward me one day and just going ‘Dean’ and pushing me up against this locker and kissing me as though it was the apocalypse and there would literally be no tomorrow.”

“I used to want to do exactly that, thought about it nearly every day of senior year, God I wish I had been braver.” Cas looked sad as he spoke, that was the very last thing Dean wanted, he wanted tonight to be fun, memorable for all the right reasons.

“You were very brave earlier, sitting on my lap like that, kissing me in front of everyone.” Dean caressed Castiel’s cheek as he spoke.

“It is much easier to be brave now that are back in my life and sharing a bed with me.” Dean smiled at that, being with Cas made him brave too. They’d booked flights to Castiel’s next seminar, it was a short flight, they could probably have driven, but Cas wanted to see Europe some day and Dean wanted to go with him so he was manning up.

“I love you.” Dean professed as he leaned in reigniting their earlier kiss. Cas moaned into his mouth, pressing his thigh harder against Dean’s crotch. “More, please, more” he choked out between kisses.

Dean had plans for more, pushing Cas back, Dean grabbed his hand once more and hurried down the corridor. He stopped at a door marked janitors store, and magiced a key out of his pocket, “Perks of being staff, master key!” he said a pleased grin on his face.

Once they were locked in the storeroom, Dean walked Cas back until he hit a wall. “Why here, why not your office?”

“I have plans for my office too, but first I want the full high school making out with my boyfriend clichés and that means blow jobs in storerooms.” Cas was totally onboard with that, he grabbed Dean to him and kissed him, hands grabbing his ass and squeezing as his tongue tried to draw a map of his mouth. Gasping for breath Dean pulled back and sank to his knees. Cas watched him through half closed eyes as he unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. Dean gasped then tutted loudly as it became clear to him that once again Castiel had forgone underwear.

“Such a naughty boy Castiel, what is it with you and going commando in tuxedos, hmmm?” he pressed his face against the flat of Castiel’s tummy and he spoke, his hands easing the pants down over Castiel’s ass to his ankles.

Cas gasped as Dean ran his hands over his thighs, and he rubbed his nose against the base of Cas’s cock breathing in deeply. “I, the material, it, ugh,” fuck it was hard to concentrate when Dean’s soft hair was tickling  your tummy, his mouth tantalisingly close to your cock. “feels nice”

“Hmmm” Dean hummed non committedly before taking Castiel’s cock in his mouth, sucking it and licking it as though it was the most delicious ice pop in creation.

Cas bit his lip and tried not to cry out too loudly as Dean pressed his tongue to his slit, circling the head of his cock delicately. “Uhm, so good, Dean, oh so good.” His hips thrust forward of their own accord, “Oh fuck, sorry, sorry, oh heck, sorry Dean.” Dean pulled off Castiel’s cock for a moment.

“It’s Ok Cas, you can fuck my mouth if you want to, I can take it.” Dean stroked Castiel's thigh gently as he spoke, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Oh God Dean” Cas reached out and stroked a hand through Dean’s hair, “You look so fucking beautiful right now” Dean blushed at Castiel’s words, bobbing his head down to recapture Castiel’s cock between his lips. It was funny Cas thought, sucking Castiel’s dick didn’t embarrass him, but being called beautiful did. Cas cupped Dean’s face gently in one hand as Dean went to town on him, he sucked harder than before and began massaging Castiel’s balls gently as he did so. Cas rocked forward again, this time with more control, Dean loosened his hold on Castiel’s cock, enabling him to fuck in and out of his mouth more easily without it hurting, even still he did gag a little when the dripping cock brushed the back of his throat.

“Gonna come Dean, Deeeeean” Cas tried to warn Dean but his orgasm caught him off guard, Dean swallowed what he could and spat out the rest. “Fuck” Cas slid down the wall, his bare ass spared contact with the cold floor by a last minute decision to lean forward and land on his knees. Kneeling in front of Dean, he licked the come from his chin, before kissing him deeply, his hand moving to palm Dean’s hardon through his pants. Dean returned the kiss, but pushed his hand away.

“My office, now Mr Novak.” Dean said with a wink, grasping Castiel’s shoulders and dragging him up. They made themselves mostly respectable before sneaking back into the hallway, Castiel following Dean’s lead as he had yet to see his office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will now be in 3 parts. oops.


	14. Bond James Bond - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Fluff

At the door to his office Dean fumbled with the lock, it was old and fiddly, you needed to turn the key just so for it to open. Once inside Cas walked toward Dean’s desk taking in the haphazard way things were placed, fiddling with his belt as he did so.

Dean turned having successfully locked his POS door to find Cas bent over his desk, ass in the air, pants down around his ankles. In fact he had managed to free one foot from said pants in order to spread his legs good and wide. Dean swallowed thickly, racing across his office in record time. He stood behind Cas fully dressed, stroking his firm ass and thighs.

Cas has tossed his jacket on to Dean’s chair, so all Dean had to do was ruck up his shirt and he had a near naked Cas at his disposal. His cock was very excited by this fact.

Routing through the inside pocket of his jacket Dean dug out two sachets of lube and a condom, before tossing it over the desk to join Cas’s on his chair.

“Want you so badly Cas.” Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s lower back in between words, his hands massaging his boyfriend’s ass cheeks.

Cas pressed his ass back against Dean’s groin, “Then take me Dean.”

Dean opened a lube packet and carefully coated his fingers, “Jesus Cas!” he gasped out in surprise a moment later, his lubed finger had sailed inside way too easily. Cas looked over his shoulder, a smug grin on his lips.

“And you were giving out about how long I took in the shower!” he managed to say before Dean began scissoring two fingers inside him, hitting his prostate and rendering Cas capable of little more than pleasure filled moans and gasps.

Given how Cas had done most of the prep work himself, in no time at all Dean had his pants and boxers down around his ankles and was easing the on condom. He slicked up his sheathed cock and pressed home.

They both men moaned gutturally as Dean bottomed out, Cas adjusted to the sensation of fullness quickly and began rocking himself back on Dean’s dick. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips, and thrust into him in a steadily increasing rhythm. Cas pushed back against Dean’s cock in time with the thrusts, both men praising the other as their pleasure built and built.

Dean was close, the combination of circumstance (boyfriend ass up bent over his desk) and the tight heat of said ass, rapidly pushed him toward the edge. Reaching around he caressed Castiel’s chest, tweaking a nipple before grasping his hard cock and jerking it desperately.

Cas cried out moments later, dropping his head to the desk as Dean stroked him through the aftermath of his climax. Cas squeezed his ass deliberately causing Dean to have to thrust harder in order to slide back in, the increased pressure and the slap of his balls against Castiel’s thighs had him coming hard, filling up the condom as he continued to rock gently into Castiel’s ass.

“Aw fuck, that was, I mean, Cas, perfect. Every fantasy ever, oh fuck.” Dean rested his head against Castiel’s back for a moment as he struggled to catch his breath, his chest heaving rapidly. Cas made a disgruntled squeak under him, he was after all being flattened by this not exactly lightweight of a boyfriend.

“Shit sorry” Dean straightened up, his soft cock slip out of Castiel. Dean dealt with the condom quickly, and did up his pants, before he turned his attention to Cas.

Gently he helped Cas stand, as his boyfriend rested his abused naked ass on Dean’s desk, Dean bent down and helped him get his trousers back on.

Once he had carefully cleaned off Castiel’s dick he tidied it away and helped tuck in Castiel’s shirt. They were mostly decent now, so Dean decided they should just relax for a bit before heading back to the dancing.

Dean guided Cas to his large office chair, Dean sat and once he was settled he tugged Castiel’s hand until his boyfriend was once again sitting on his lap. “I like sitting with you like this” he muttered against Castiel’s neck.

“Really? Any whys that?”

“Cause you’re warm, and you smell nice.” Dean replied his voice sounding a little bit sleepy.

“That’s interesting.” Cas muttered, as he ran his fingers lightly through Dean’s hair. “I like sitting like this because it puts your lips in kissing range.” To prove his point Castiel pressed their lips together for a long moment, Dean hmmm his agreement.

A short time later they made their way back to the main party area. Benny seemed to be teaching Lisa how to play blackjack, Ash was asleep at one of the tables a single bottle of beer in front of him. Lonestar’s Amazed was being played so Dean, the sap that he was, guided Castiel on to the dance floor once more. They held each other tight, neither one feeling the need to speak as they swayed gently to the music. As Dean held Castiel close he watched the people around them. Some looked on with indulgent smiles ala Becky and Benny. Others seemed not to notice them, but no one seemed hostile or put out. Dean smiled happily against Castiel’s neck, maybe now was their time after all, maybe this lot back in high school wouldn’t have been so kind as they were being now. Maybe it was all for the best. All Dean had to do now was officially secure Cas, for now and for always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there. Two more chapters maybe, though I may have said that two chapters ago, but these last 3 are technically 1 long chapter that I didn't have the patients to finish before sharing.  
> Hope you liked it.


	15. Paris Texas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short, very sweet.

The flight to Paris Texas would take a little over one hour. It was training wheels for Dean, he had a plan and getting through this flight was part one of that plan. Part two was currently burning a mythical hole in the pocket of his jacket. Part three would depend on the success of part two, but if he got that far, he’d need to be able to handle a much longer flight. A honeymoon in Paris France seemed like something Cas would approve of.

Beside him on the plane Castiel hummed quietly, the fingers of one hand entwined with Deans. Every now and again he patted their joined hands, in what Dean assumed was meant to be a reassuring gesture. Cas was a frequent flyer, he had no fear. Dean hadn’t been on a plane in over 20 years, he was sick with nerves but determined, he had his plan.

“Thank you for doing this Dean. It means alot to me that you will be there.”

Cas was speaking at a conference in Paris Texas, the event was spread over 3 days and fell during mid term so Dean had manned up and offered to travel with Cas.

“Figured I could handle an hour in a plane more easily than I could handle 3 days without you.” Dean admitted sheepishly, tucking his chin down to his chest.

Cas beamed, reaching out his free hand to tilt Dean’s face up so he could meet his gaze. “I’m glad to have you with me.” They lean toward one another eager as ever for their partners kiss when a loud beep indicated the fasten seatbelt sign had come back on as they began their descent.

Dean’s eyes widened in panic, the hand being held by Cas gripped ever tighter. Cas drew Dean in close against him, gently caressing his shoulder as he whispered “I’ve got you Dean, I’ve got you, sssh, it’s OK I’ve got you.”

Dean buried his head in Castiel’s shoulder and tried to steady his breathing, in and out, in and out. Focusing on Castiel’s voice Dean slowly relaxed enough to sit back in his seat. As he did so the plane touched down, bouncing slightly as it tipped the tarmac.

“Knew you could do it Dean.” Cas muttered against his boyfriend's hair, “knew it”

 

After the checking in to the hotel the pair found a park and strolled through it, ambling along enjoying the cool air and autumnal colours. They held hands as they walked, Cas squeezing Dean’s fingers periodically as though still trying to reassure Dean like on the plane. It seemed like a nervous habit to Dean, perhaps the talk tomorrow was a bigger deal than he was letting on.  

“Dean?” Cas said, tugging his boyfriend's hand in such a way that he had to stop walking and turn to face him.

“Yeah Cas?” As he turned Cas drop down to one knee, a small velvet box clasped in his raised hands.

“Dean Winchester, I have loved you my whole life, I mean to love you for the rest of my life. Would you do me the honor of joining your life with mine? Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long gap between updates! Work has been kicking my ass.


	16. Now and for always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at cliff hangers

Yes, yes Dean’s brain was screaming at him to speak as he stood frozen to the spot, his eyes welling up with tears. Happy tears but how could Cas know that. Concerned Cas rose to his feet, the small box grasped in one hand the other reaching out to Dean.

“Dean?” he spoke softly as he stepped closer.

Drawing in a shuddering breath Dean blinked back his tears and nodded. His voice still trapped somewhere in his throat, his heart pounding in his chest. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his own small velvet box.

Cas gasped, “Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas, see I had this plan. Dinner tomorrow night, candle light and what not. I was going to tell you how the past six months with you have been the best of my life. How I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, if you’d have me.”

“I’ll have you Dean” Cas replied immediately.

Dean laughed once before drawing Cas in to his arms and holding him tight. “Do I get to see my ring?” he asked as he pulled back several long seconds later.

“I’ll show you yours, if you show me mine.” Cas stated, taking a half step back so he could open the box for Dean to see inside.

The ring was platinum with emerald green enamel running through the center. Dean smiled when he saw it. The ring he’d picked for Castiel was identical, only the enamel running through it was blue.

When he opened the box to show Cas, Cas smiled brightly, reaching for the ring immediately.

“Ah!” Dean stopped him gently, removing the ring himself and sliding it on to Castiel’s ring finger. “There, a perfect fit.”

Dean looked at Cas expectantly, his own left hand held out before him. Cas slid the green ring onto Dean’s finger. He had to wiggle it past the knuckle a little but it fit comfortably around the base.

Both men stared down at their joined hands, their rings glinting in the late afternoon light. “I can’t believe you said yes” Dean admitted finally.

“Of course I said yes," Cas looked incredulous as he spoke, "now and for always, Dean, yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? (sorry it's so short)


	17. Life in colour

Much later that same afternoon they lay in bed together, a warm tangle of naked limbs, shower fresh and sleepy.  “I can’t wait to introduce people to my fiance Dean Winchester” the words were soft and muttered against Dean’s freckled chest.

Dean squeezed Cas closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head “I can’t wait to introduce people to my fiance Professor Castiel Novak” Cas grinned up at him. 

“There is a cocktail party tomorrow night before the close of the conference?” the lift in his words at the end of the sentence turned what should have been a statement into a question.

“You asking me to be your date Professor Novak?” Dean asked with a suggestive wiggle of an eyebrow. Cas’s nod was almost shy.

“I’d be honoured.” Dean spoke softly, a half smile tugging on his lips.

A few minutes later after several soft kisses were exchanged, Cas sighed happily, settling down against Dean’s chest once more. “I’m so happy Dean, you make me so incredibly happy.” Cas continued thoughtfully,  “You have rewritten the plot outline I thought my life would follow.”

“How so?” Dean asked, one hand trailing along Castiel’s side and down his arm until he held his fiance’s hand gently in his own, thumb caressing the blue enamel of Castiel’s ring.

“I thought I’d live alone, but now I live with you. I thought I’d never know the physical expression of love, but with you..” Cas trailed off as Dean smiled slyly, one eyebrow raised. Cas blushed as he tried to continue, “but with you” he trailed his fingers along Dean’s chest for a moment before shrugging, “but with you I know it. I now know the small gestures that speak of love and belonging too. Things I didn’t even know I was missing out on, things I didn’t know existed. The way you always have coffee ready for me in the morning, the way you squeeze my shoulders absently, like you’re just reminding me you are there. Just everything, everything is brighter, better, everything and anything seems possible.”

“You know, you’ve done the same thing for me, right?” 

“I did?” Cas tilted his head incredulity clear on his face.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean wasn’t sure how to explain it, but he knew he needed to. “I have been in other relationships, I thought that I was in love, maybe once before I thought, is this it, is this the one?” 

Cas didn’t like hearing about Dean’s past relationships, that much was made clear to Dean by the obvious scowl he was currently witnessing

“But Cas, as soon as I saw you at the wedding. It was like my heart defrosted. Like I’d left it in cold storage after high school” Dean sat himself up, leaning against the headboard before continuing. “Everything before you was like a rehearsal, like a play. Every kiss, every night spent with someone else, none of it was on a par with what we have, not even close. It’s as if I was living in a black and white world, and you’ve brought me into colour” Dean ran his hand over his face, “Do you understand what I’m saying Cas?”

Cas was smiling, Dean let loose a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding.

“Yes Dean, I understand.”

“Thank god” Dean slid down the headboard until he was on the pillow back beside Cas. Turning he began to press kisses all over Castiel’s face. Cas giggled, making half an attempt to knock Dean away. 

“What emm...” Dean interrupted his train of thought with a firm kiss to Cas’s mouth.

“Sometimes, Cas, sometimes, when we are together I think my heart will explode.” Dean continued with his kiss attack as he spoke. “I expect to see it.”

“See what?” Cas managed to gasp out as Dean kissed down his neck, sucking on the junction between neck and shoulder, his hands on Castiel’s hips.

“I don’t know, bright lights, or sparks. Some physical proof of all these feelings you stir up in me, bursting out of my skin before clinging to yours.”

“Dean” Cas pushed Dean off so that he could stare up into his wide bright green eyes, Dean’s words had him feeling overwhelmed, so completely. His hands came up and cupped Dean’s head carefully, his fingers trailing along the perfect face in a barely there caress. Dean pressed a cheek firmly against Castiel’s palm. 

“It’s almost painful Cas” his voice was barely a whisper, yet Cas absorbed his lover’s words, he wrote them on his heart, before returning them with a kiss. Dean shuddered above Cas, lips trembling. Gently Cas turned them settling his weight against Dean, balancing him. 

“I see it Dean.” he spoke with his lips a fraction of a millimeter from Dean’s “The light, the sparks, I see it all around you, it covers me. Makes me feel safe.” A slight chuckle escaped Dean, brushing their lips against each other.

“I’m really glad I’m not the only one of us made crazy by this.” he turned his head as he spoke, burying his nose in Castiel’s neck breathing deeply before Cas felt him smile.

“What?”

“I was thinking” Dean lifted his head, green eyes locked to blue, “I was thinking, maybe when we have kids it will ease up. Like there will be more people to love, so maybe if the love is spread more evenly I won’t feel like I’m gonna burst.”

“Kids?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	18. Kids would be alright

Dean took a moment to collect himself. It hadn’t occurred to him that Cas might not want kids. But his stunned look suggested that he had not consider them having kids. What did that mean for them? How did that affect them? Did it have to? Did he want children more than he wanted a lifetime of Cas? He was pretty sure he wanted Cas most of all. 

They found themselves sitting up, bodies angled toward one another. “Yeah, Cas, kids, you know, mini people.”

“You want to have children? With me?” Cas still looked stunned.

“Of course Cas, who else?” Cas shook his head as though to clear it.

“You want to raise a family with me?” 

“Cas why do you sound so surprised?” Dean reached out taking both of Castiel’s hands in his. “I figured we could adopt or find a surrogate” Dean shrugged, he hadn’t figured out the how of it all, he just knew he wanted that for them.

“I don’t know. I just, when I figured out that the only person I’d ever really wanted was you, I believed my chances of getting you to be none. So I just stopped thinking about the future. 

And since we’ve been together, I just, I don’t know. I hadn’t really added much in the way of detail to the whole being married thing. Just wanted to make sure I got to keep on being where you were.” Cas swallowed convulsively, eye’s wide, and maybe Dean thought, hopeful?

“But you have got me Cas, and you do get to keep on being where I am. So that future you stopped thinking about, what kind of detail did it have in it?”

Cas shrugged, “Oh you know, the usual...white picket fence, 2 dogs, 2 children, sometimes 4, the entire nine yards really.” The smile that split Dean’s face was beyond beautiful. He was beyond happy, he didn’t have to choose Cas or kids, fingers crossed he’d get to have both. Cas delighted in the fact that he had caused Dean’s smile, he returned it just as brightly.

“2 or 4 huh? Never 3?” Dean asked as he leaned in, lips a hairsbreadth away from Cas’s.

“I like even numbers.” another shrug this one self deprecating before Cas leaned forward sealing their lips together. The kiss started off slow and sweet, a promise, a pledge. Hands slid along warm skin, fingers tangling in soft hair. The kiss deepened, both men moaned as they toppled back on to the bed, bodies pressed close. Cas brought his legs up, wrapping them around Dean’s hips, pulling his fiance in tight. Their half-hard cocks brushed against one another as the two men rocked together moans slipping from their open mouths as they kissed with a renewed hunger, a new even more spectacular future open to them. 

“God Cas, so good” Dean was lost, in the kiss, in his man, in the moment. Cas kissed his lover deeply in reply, it was good, all so very good and so very necessary. The moment of panic he’d seen on Dean’s face, he needed to wipe that from his memory. Replace it with smiling Dean, with lost in their love making Dean.  How could Dean think for even a second that he didn’t want to experience all of life’s joys with him. Of course he wanted a family with Dean, Dean was made to be a father. With his kisses Cas pledged to move heaven and earth to ensure that it happened.

“Love you so much, Dean, so much it hurts.” 

“I know Cas, I know. It’ll be Ok. I’ll make it all better” As he spoke Dean worked a hand between them. He wrapped his long strong fingers around them both, gently stroking along their hard shafts. 

“Dean!” Cas shouted out as Dean toyed with his cock, pressing his thumb firmly into the slit, working the pre-cum around using it to ease the way. He rocked his hips down, dragging his cock over Castiel’s his hold loose enough to allow the drag.

Dean took his time, he was in no hurry. His lover, his life was clinging to him, hips pressing up, fingers digging into his shoulders mouth open, gasping. Dean continued to rock them together, one hand in Castiel’s hair, the other still loosely encircling their cocks. 

“Please Dean, I need, harder. Please” Dean tightened his grip in Cas’s hair a little. 

“Uh” Cas gasped out, “Fuck, please” Dean smiled wickedly at his lover, before devouring his mouth in a filthy kiss. Cas thrust his hips up harder, his hands going from Dean’s shoulders to his ass. He gripped it tightly and pulled. 

“Fuck!” Dean broke the kiss, Cas had positioned him so that their was next to no space between them. Dean’s hand was practically stuck. Cas all but glared at him as he thrust his hips up. Dean smiled down at him, “Whatever you need babe.”

“Need to come Dean, need to.” Dean could only nod, he tightened his hold on their cocks, jerking them rapidly once Cas eased his grip slightly. Cas’s back arched off the bed, his legs clutched Dean impossibly tighter, neck stretched back, mouth open. “Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees” he cried out as his orgasm ripped through him. Dean’s hand was covered in come. He used it to coat their cocks, stroking Cas through his release as his own built low in his stomach. He came moments later Cas’s name on his lips. He collapsed beside him panting, one hand reaching out to link with Cas.

Cas knitted their fingers together before turning to look at Dean. “So far I am enjoying the upgrade process.”

“Huh?”

“When we first got together, you said we’d upgrade from boyfriends to fiancees, or maybe skip straight to husbands. Well so far I am enjoying the upgrade process. I look forward, with enthusiasm, to the husband upgrade and then the new, previously unconsidered possibility, of the fatherhood upgrade.” 

Dean rolled over so he was leaning against his very cute fiancee, “Me too Cas. How short is too short for an engagement. Is there like an acceptable minimum?”

“No idea, there may be a legal one, we’ll figure it out and go from there.”

“We could just go to Vegas” The idea didn’t hold much appeal other than it would make them married sooner.

“And have my mother kill us both?” Cas shook his head somewhat regretfully, “No Dean, I think we will have to have some sort of proper wedding. I suspect my mother will push for the country club.” Cas almost sounded sad about that.

“Would you not want that babe?”

“Hmm?” 

“The country club, would you not like to get married there?” 

“I wouldn’t mind Dean. I used to imagine it actually. I just thought you’d be against it, you are not the biggest fan of the place.” Cas had the most adorable pout on his lips, Dean kissed it away.

“I don’t like their burgers is all, they never put enough onion, even after I ask for extra. But Cas, for a wedding, it would be perfect.” Cas’s smile was the stuff you should write sonnets about Dean thought as he hugged Cas tight.

“Besides, as soon as we tell her it’s happening in the country club, your mother is going to want to arrange it all, which suits me fine. The only thing I want a say in is the groom, that’d be you Cas, and the music.”

“Does that make you the bride Dean?” Dean laughed.

“Huh, I guess so.” Dean conceded gracefully.

“Afterward will it mean you become Dean Novak?”

Dean Novak? Yeah or nah. “I’d be honoured Cas.”

“You would?” Cas lifted his head surprised.

“Sure I would. What you changed your mind already?”

Cas shook his head, hard. “No I just always hoped I’d get to be a Winchester someday.”

“You did?” Cas nodded, a bright blush staining his cheeks. “What is it Cas?”

Cas wiggled out of Dean’s hold, “One moment”

He returned after a quick rummage in his bag with a journal. He flicked back a few pages and presented the page to Dean. It was covered in versions of his signature. Castiel Novak Winchester, Castiel Winchester Novak, Castiel Winchester. As he looked over the page, Castiel Winchester seemed to become the preference filling the entire lower half. Dean had to blink back tears before he looked back up at Cas.

“Mr and Mr Winchester it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good bad or indifferent? What do we think?  
> PS not beta read


	19. Douche Bag

The, not quite a ballroom, that the cocktail party was being held in was heaving with vaguely tipsy academics. Dean had a hard time keeping a straight face as so many middle aged men swayed gently where they stood. Glasses of fine whiskey were being swung around haphazardly (if not somewhat dangerously) as they gesticulated wildly as they discussed, Dean didn’t know what. In this mass of people Dean had to try to locate Cas and deliver their drinks.  
After scanning the room several times he eventually spotted Castiel’s messy dark haired head. As he made his way toward Cas from behind, an older balding bearded black suited man headed toward Cas from the front. As Dean neared he heard the man speak.  
“Ah if it isn’t the frigid faggot!” the man’s accent was british, Dean could barely believe what he had heard. His temper rose immediately, who was this person, and where they fuck did he get off speaking to his fiance like that.  
“Crowley” Cas all but growled out. Dean could tell by his posture that he was after tensing up. To think not fifteen minutes ago they had been laughing and chatting to the dean of something or other, from some Ivy league college or other about possible wedding readings, and now Cas was being subjected to this bigoted bullshit. Not on Dean’s watch.  
Dean sidled up beside Cas, standing half behind and half to the side. Wordlessly he passed Castiel his drink as he pressed a kiss to the bolt of his jaw.  
“Dean” Cas murmured, his body relaxing slightly as the heat from Dean’s body registered.  
“Who is this?” Dean asked, his free hand sliding around Cas’s waist drawing him in closer, his nose rubbing softly against the shell of Castiel’s ear as he spoke. The man in question smiled at Dean, his eyes gave Dean a quick once over, clearly he liked what he saw.  
“Crowley, Castiel’s ex I suppose you could say.” The man had the cheek to offer Dean his hand. Dean ignored it, brows furrowed, confused. At the man’s statement Cas let out a derisive snort. Ah Dean thought, not exactly an ex then. Crowley dropped his out stretched hand.  
“I take it you’d categorise the ‘relationship’ differently Cas?” you could hear the air quotes Cas thought.  
“We went on 3 dates. 3 unexceptional dates” Cas gazed openly at Dean as he spoke, turning so that he was more closely pressed along Dean’s length.  
“Oh, 3 dates, so … he expected something from you after that, am I right?” Dean flexed his fingers, tightening his hold on Cas, he nearly missed Cas’s nod. The more he saw and heard the more he disliked this Crowley character.  
“Hmm” Dean locked eyes with Crowley, “Don’t suppose Castiel had explained how he is demisexual and needs an emotional connection before experiencing sexual desire for someone huh?”  
Crowley had the decency to look a little chastised, “He might have said something.”  
Dean nodded, “and do you form emotional attachments after 3 dates?” When Crowley didn’t respond, Dean decided to take that as a no.  
“That name he used Cas. He spread that about back when you knew him?” When Cas nodded, Dean drew a deep breath flexed his fingers yet again, those at Cas’s waist and those holding his glass. He was trying very hard to not punch Crowley out, or smash him in the face with his glass.  
“When was this?”  
“At my last job, before I moved back home.” Dean nodded.  
“Hmm, Crowley, I suggest you leave my fiance alone now. I hope that we never see you again, and if I hear that disgusting name spoken by anyone else here, I will have you thrown out.”  
Crowley’s eyes seemed to bug out at the word fiance. He even sputtered, Dean was delighted, Cas rested his head against Dean’s chest, Dean could feel him smiling.  
“Yes, you heard that correctly. Cas and I are getting married. Unlike you, Cas was able to form an emotional attachment to me.” Dean couldn’t keep the pride from his voice.  
Lifting his head, Cas smiled up at Dean, a decidedly mischievous look on his face, “It didn’t even take 3 dates, did it Dean?”  
Dean smiled his biggest brightest smile, “That’s right handsome, didn’t even take one.” If Dean sounded a little smug Cas decided not to mind. Crowley didn’t know of their shared childhood, didn’t know how Dean and Cas had lived in each other’s pockets for years. He didn’t know that Cas had been emotionally attached to Dean since before he knew what sex was.  
Dean spared Crowley a fleeting glance, he looked positively furious. Dean bit back a laugh, choosing instead to pull Cas in to his arms properly. Cas raised his hands to cup Dean’s face, he pulled his fiance closer, pressing their lips together, before sliding his hands through Dean’s hair. Dean smiled, he kissed Cas back, biting his lower lip gently before surging forward again. Cas moaned into the kiss, his lips parting, tongue darting out to tangle with Dean’s. At some point during the kiss Crowley must have walked away, as when they drew apart to catch their breaths he was gone.  
“That guy was a douche bag. Did he hurt you, I mean, before?” Dean scanned Castiel’s face looking for some kind of reassurance.  
“Got a bit handsy so I kneed him in the groin. He didn’t take it too kindly, started telling anyone who would listen that I was, you know, what he said earlier.” Cas didn’t look too upset, but any upset was too much upset as far as Dean was concerned. He hugged Cas tighter.  
“It’s OK Dean. He was partly responsible for my decision to return home. I was sick of assholes like him not giving me time. Wanted to be around family.”  
The way Cas was looking at him, had Dean realise that when Cas said family, he meant Dean.


	20. Devils in the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy and smut (pretty much opposite of the episode of the same name)

Cas hadn’t realised that he had notions about what his wedding might be like. But apparently he did. He’d been skiving off at work a bit to google wedding websites. He’d even caved and bought some magazines. Which was ridiculous he knew as they mainly dealt with traditional weddings, and targeted the bride, not a pair of grooms. Either way there were a lot of decisions and choices to be made. All the magazines agreed that the couple should do these things together so that is what Cas planned to do. Having not been in any relationship before Cas figured he should follow the advice, especially since he was able to find multiple sources that stated that joint decision making was the way to go. Multiple sources was something Cas could appreciate. 

Dean was late home, parent teacher evenings tended to drag. All the mothers seemed to want to do, was gush about how cute it was that he was marrying his high school crush after all these years. They’d spotted the ring, he’d been polite, yes he had gotten engaged, they hoped to be married on Christmas Eve. Where did they meet? Technically high school. Yeah this high school. Fiance's name? Cas. He didn’t know if they knew Cas was male or not, he decided not to bother enlightening them. The fathers certainly assumed Cas was female. They claimed Dean would just had to sit back and turn up, that women loved nothing more than sorting out “all that wedding stuff”. 

What that stuff was Dean didn’t really have a clue, he figured they’d decided on the country club and booked it for Christmas Eve, surely that was it? Maybe a new suit? That already had rings. Maybe music, wedding music was a thing, right?

When he finally got home Dean was tired, hungry and a little cranky. Cas sitting on the couch a bunch of wedding magazines spread out on the coffee table in front of him, along with his laptop and a note pad. 

Dean bit back a groan, he was too tired for this he thought. Cas smiled up at him, Dean tried to return the smile. He wasn’t sure he succeeded. Cas gestured for him to join him on the couch. Dean groaned audibly this time as he sank back against the cushions.

“Do we have to do this now” he whined. Cas smiled, Dean sounded like a petulant child, he was even pouting.

“It would be good to make a start Dean, we only have 8 weeks, and traditionally invites get sent out six weeks before.” Cas edged closer to Dean, turning on the couch so he was facing his fiance. 

“Don’t wanna” Dean complained. Cas pressed closer, dropping one hand to Dean’s thigh, squeezing gently before sliding it toward his groin.

“What if every decision we make means one less item of clothing and a series of kisses on any newly exposed skin?”

Dean quirked up an eyebrow at that. “I’m listening.” His eyes roamed over Cas’s body as those deciding what piece of clothing he was going to demand be removed first. 

Cas began, “Invites, traditional, contemporary, or humorous.”

“Humorous. Jumper be gone.” Cas laughed, tugging his jumper off and tossing it on to the back of the couch. “hmm no new skin, stupid t-shirt” Dean’s grumbling only had Cas laughing louder. 

Cas nodded toward Dean’s legs, “get rid of your pants.”

“What? Why? I made the decision!”

“My game my rules, now off with those pants.” Dean huffed, he’d have to take off his shoes too in order to comply. “Hey!” he cried, Cas looked the picture of innocence. “You cheated, you got two items for one answer!”

Cas shrugged, he slid to the floor between Dean’s bare legs. He ran his hands up Dean’s calves, his touch light. He spread Dean’s legs a little wider apart to give himself room. He pressed kisses and little nips along the inside of Dean’s knees and thighs. Dean moaned as Cas nosed his way closer to the edged of his boxer brief and whined when he suddenly stopped. “Next question, fruit cake, chocolate cake, or madeira?”

“Wedding Pie.”

“There is no such thing as Wedding Pie, Dean. You need to pick a cake.” Dean pouted again.

“Fine we’ll leave that one and ask the wedding coordinator at the country club about the possibility of wedding pie.” Dean grinned happily.

“What kind of flowers? Roses, wild flowers, sunflower, daisies, lilly’s..?” 

“Why do we need flowers?”

“For decoration Dean.”

“You’re not planning on making me carry a bouquet are you?”

“No Dean”

“Then we should have winter stuff, like holly.”

“Excellent idea!” Cas had been thinking the exact same thing himself. Dean smiled proudly.

“Pants!”

Cas laughed again. Standing before Dean he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly drew them down his legs before stepping out of them as smoothly as possibly. Dean’s gasp was very gratifying. He’d showered after work and decided to forgo boxer altogether. 

Dean sat forward, his hands reaching out to touch Cas’s naked flesh. Cas bit his lip, he felt a little silly standing there in just his t-shirt. Dean pressed a kiss to the very top of his thigh, his nose barely brushing Castiel’s groin as he looked up.

“Music to walk up the ails by?” Cas asked hurriedly.

“Em” Dean moved back a little rubbing the back of his neck looking a little sheepish suddenly, “Don’t suppose we could have something like an instrumental version of the Firefly theme song?”

Cas raised an eyebrow, he was surprised. That was a totally original idea, nothing like that had been in any of the magazines. It pleased him to think that maybe Dean had put some thought in to their wedding. Even if it was subconscious. 

“I think that would be very us Dean.” 

Dean grinned, “T-shirt” Once Cas was naked, from his perch on the couch, Dean set to work covering Cas’s stomach in kisses. As he did so he ran his hands along Castiel’s sides and around to squeeze his delectable ass. He kissed along Cas’s hip bones, licked into his fiance's belly button, and completely ignored the turgid flesh before him. Eventually Cas could take it no more.

Cas buried his hands in Dean’s hair, pulling his head back, so their eyes met. “Suck me off Dean.”

Cas sounded completely wrecked, Dean grinned up at him, “say please.”

“Now. Please” the words were pained, Dean grinned some more before taking pity on his man. 

Cas cried out in relief as Dean took his cock deep inside the wet warmth of his mouth. Dean sucked and moaned. Moaned and sucked, his tongue dipping in and out of the slit, circling the head as he went. Cas rocked forward gently fucking Dean’s mouth, fingers still locked in Dean’s hair. Dean hummed happily, squeezing Cas’s ass once before fondling his balls. Cas shouted out a warning, which Dean choose to ignore. He sucked harder, swallowing determinedly as Cas’s release flooded his mouth. 

“Oh fuck Dean, oh fuck” Cas’s legs went from under him. Dean chuckled but caught him, wrapping his arms around Cas as he pulled him down on to the couch to rest on top of him.

“And here was me thinking I’d be getting the reward for making all those decisions.” Cas just blinked up at his fiance from his resting spot on Dean’s chest.

“Surely naked me is your reward?” Cas asked after his brain re-engaged. 

Dean tugged Cas up a little, kissing him firmly as soon as his lips were in range. “I do love naked you.”

“Suits or Tuxedo?” Cas asked, his voice surprisingly normal given his recent orgasm.

“Cas, you’re already naked, so game over no?”

“No Dean, I am naked but you are not, and as you say you have to earn a reward too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenses might be weird. at the start this was going to be a memory, but then I changed my mind. So it any of it reads weird let me know and I will try to fix it.


	21. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean brings Cas his lunch.

By the start of December wedding plans were well under way: the venue was booked, invites were sent out, tuxedos bought, band booked, they even had a wedding register as Sam insisted people would prefer to gift the men something they actually wanted. RSVPs had even started to arrive.

With them both working they were comfortably off, that didn’t mean they had cash to splash, weddings tended to be expensive.  Both men brown bagged it for lunch, leftovers or Winchester subs being the norm. One Friday morning as Dean was heading out to work minutes after Cas, he was surprised to spot his fiance's lunch bag still of the counter. With a shake of his head Dean grabbed it up. He’d be able to call to Cas around lunch as he had a double free period, his senior maths class were away on a tour of some local historic site or other.

 

**Text - Dean to Cas**

Hey handsome, you forgot your lunch.:-)

 

**Text Cas to Dean**

Oh dear :-( whatever shall I do?

**Text Dean to Cas**

LOL - I have a double free, could drop it to u around 12:30?

**Text Cas - Dean**

That would be wonderful thank you :-x

 

With a sly smile Cas sent a second text.

 

**Text Cas to Dean**

You’ll find me in room G19.

**Text Dean to Cas**

See u soon x

 

Cas would be in the middle of a lecture when Dean arrived, it may seem daft but he kind of wanted to show Dean off to his students. He bit his lip wondering how Dean would react if he knew his fiance's thoughts.

Dean brought both their lunches with him as he headed to campus hoping they’d have time to eat together. He was dressed casually, since he only had auto shop classes that day, he didn’t figure it would matter if there was a smattering of engine grease on his forearms or under his nails if it was just the two of them. 

He found G19 easily enough, it was on the ground floor of the same building that housed Cas’ office. As he approached the door he could hear Cas’ deep voice as he lectured the class. Shit Dean thought, as he peered in the square window in the middle of the door. The tiered lecture hall looked packed. 

Before he could back away and text Cas that he’d drop the food to his office, Cas caught his eye and beckoned him forward. 

Dean swallowed thickly before pushing the door open. His eyes locked on Cas, as he determinedly ignored what felt like hundreds of eyes burning into his neck. Cas smiled widely as he approached. 

“Class, please pardon this interruption. I forgot my lunch this morning, and my fiance, Dean, has been kind enough to drop it into me.” 

Cas had a teacher voice it would seem. It was commanding and confident and, fuck, it did things to Dean. As he reached the desk at the top of the room, Dean didn’t know what else to do, other than place one of the brown bags he clutched on to the desk. He wasn’t even sure if it was the right one. He hoped it was, he really didn’t like avocado in his chicken salad rolls. 

“Dean” Cas continued, “I’d like you to meet my freshmen English students. Class say hello to Dean.”

As one the class spoke, “Hello Dean.” Dean was sure his face was beetroot red, he raised a hand and waved in greeting. 

“Dean, if you don’t mind waiting, I can let this lot loose a few minutes early.” Cas indicated an empty seat in the front row. Dean nodded, and feeling somewhat ridiculous, took the empty seat. The young woman beside him sighed as he sat down next to her, he turned to see her batting her eyes at him.

“Ugh hey” he muttered turning back to face Cas. The girl continued to angle her body toward Dean. Dean attempted to ignore her.

As he ended the class Cas asked, “Any questions before we finish up?”

Dozens of hands shot into the air. With a clear look of surprise on his face Cas indicated to one student to ask their question.

The student, a red headed young women, asked, “Where did you two meet?” 

Caught off guard Cas replied, “Elementary school, but that is hardly relevant to his class.” Dean bit back a chuckle as Cas flushed red. The young women muttered a sorry and ducked her head. The girl beside Dean sighed somewhat dramatically on hearing Cas’ words, she reminded him, worryingly of Becky.

Cas risked a second question, “Any chance your fiance has a twin?” this was asked by a young Asian man.

Cas looked slightly indignant, “Of course not.” he huffed.

“A younger brother then?” this was asked by a pretty brunette. Dean actually liked the look of her, she looked to be a few years older than the average freshmen, she had a wide infectious smile, and a teasing glint in her eyes.

Dean decided to save Cas from having to reply, “I have a younger brother, Sam. Just graduated with a degree in law.” his own smile was mischievous.

“He as cute as you?” the same girl asked. 

“I’m sure he’d say he is cuter, but I’m not sure Cas here would agree.” Dean was being decidedly devious now, as he rose from his seat to stand behind Cas, his arms around his fiance's waist. 

“Of course I’d disagree, no one is a beautiful as you Dean. You know I believe this.” Cas sounded so sincere, Dean couldn’t let himself laugh out loud like the wanted to, he hugged Cas tighter instead.

“Since none of you have a question about the material I suggest you all scram so I can enjoy lunch with my fiance.” 

The students gathered their things and began to trickle out, a few offered their congratulations on their upcoming nuptials, others just stared at Dean hungrily. (So much so that he actually decided to stay behind Cas until the place was empty.)

The pretty brunette who’d ask about a brother, paused briefly in front of Cas’ desk, “Em, just, I mean, if your brother is even half as awesome as Cas says you are, would you” the girl cleared her throat, “This is my number, maybe you could pass it on to Sam?”

Dean grinned, “What name should I tell him?”

“I’m Sarah, Sarah Blake.” her cheeks were stained with a blush but Dean thought she looked very sweet, and kind of possibly perfect for his brother. 

Dean pocketed the number, “I’ll see Sam gets this, and put in a good word for you.” Sarah’s resulting smiling was heart warming. Dean really like the idea of her being family, she kind of reminded him a bit of his mom. With a wave Sarah left, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the lecture theater. 

 

“So, Cas, you told your class about me?” Dean spoke his words against Castiel’s neck, his lips gently brushing against the warm skin.

“Yes, I” Cas attempted to explain. It was hard to hold his train of thought though as Dean pressed kisses against his neck, the fingers of one hand tugging his shirt free of his pants and sliding up and under it to gently caress his taut stomach. “We were doing romantic poetry” Cas gasped as Dean gently squeezed a nipple. “They’d asked if I, ugh, oh God, believed the sentiment expressed by the poets was true, or even, even possible.”

Dean hummed, turning Cas in his arms, so he could press a kiss to his fiance’s lips. “What did you tell them, Cas?” 

Cas tried to formulate an answer but it was difficult, Dean was tugging on his earlobe, and pressing their lower halves together. “Dean” he groaned out instead, “Please.”

“Please what Cas?”

“Kiss me, please, I need. Please.” Dean stared into his fiance’s wide blue eyes for a moment before capturing his lips in searing kiss. Cas clung to Dean, melting into his arms, kissing him as if he’d never get the chance to do so again. Dean moaned into the kiss, one arm dropping from Castiel’s waist to grab his ass, pressing them impossibly closer.

After endless minutes kissing they broke apart panting. Dean was pressed up against the desk, Cas secure in the open v of his legs. Cas had Dean’s jeans open, his cock freed of his boxers, his t-shirt rucked up so he could caress and kiss his freckled chest. Dean had Castiel's shirt open, one hand in his lover's hair the other down the back of his pants palming Cas’ ass.

Cas stared at Dean as he slowly undid his trousers and freed his cock, “I told them I would write epic poems about my love for you if only I had the talent.” Dean blinked up at Cas as he continued, “I told them that love is very real, and most definitely worth waiting for.” 

Once he was done talking, Cas lined up their hard members, taking them both in hand and jerking them languidly. Falling forward helplessly Dean resumed their earlier kiss, his hips rocking slightly to feed his cock through his lovers grip. 

Cas worked them both firmly, their combined pre-come easing the way. Dean allowed his hand work its way back to Castiel’s ass crack, two fingers rubbing gently against the tightly furled muscle. Cas gasped, lips slamming back into Dean’s as he jacked them faster and firmer. “Fuck!” he cried out, words thankfully muffled against Dean’s lips, his body locked, his orgasm catching him off guard. “Dean” he panted, his voice was just above a whisper. Dean withdrew his hand from Cas’ ass and gently took over jerking their cocks. 

“You look so hot when you come Cas.” Cas smiled at Dean’s words, brushing Dean’s hand away from their cocks, as he sank to his knees and took Dean’s cock into his mouth. “Ohhhh fuck, Cas, fuck” Cas bobbed his head rhythmicly, sucking and moaning around Dean’s cock as though he was being paid to. Dean buried his hands in Castiel’s hair thrusting once, his cock brushing the back of his lover's throat before he came hard, green eyes locked on blue.

Cas swallowed what he could, gently licking Dean’s cock clean before he stood to find something to clean his face. Dean prevented him needing to find anything, as he grabbed Cas, holding him close as he licked his own come from Castiel's chin. “So fucking hot, Cas, out of this world hot. Jesus you’ll be the death of me.” They kissed again, their bodies lax after their release, grateful for the table that held them up. 

Dean glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly half one. “Shit Cas, we need to get dressed.” Cas attempted to protest, tightening his hold on Dean. With a chuckle Dean gently eased him back, he tucked Cas back into his trousers, and began buttoning his shirt. Cas sighed, but reached out to straighten Dean’s t-shirt, and tidy away his now flaccid cock. 

They were respectably dressed when the first students made their way into the lecture hall, that is not to say they were respectable looking. Cas was rocking the sex hair look, and he may or may not have had a visible hickey just above the collar of his shirt. Dean had the smug look of a man recently sated, not to mention sex hair of his own. 

Grabbing up one of the lunch bags, Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas’ cheek before beating a hasty retreat. 

The chaste kiss did not go un-noticed by the students. Dean laughed as he heard a chorus of “oooooh”s and “Was that Dean?” and a “That had better have been Dean!” follow him out of the room. His laughter was cut short when he examined his chosen lunch bag only to spot evil avocado peaking out of this roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer break between edits than I intended. Sorry!  
> Thoughts?


	22. Stag do (or don't)

Dean and Cas had decided to forgo the whole stag night thing, planning instead to have a movie night with friends. This however was found to be unacceptable by both Sam and Benny.   
Dean was accosted as he left the high school. Sam and Bobby dragging him off for food and drinks in the roadhouse. Ellen a lifelong family friend adding whiskey chasers to every other round of beers.  
Cas found Benny and Ash waiting outside his office a 5pm to drag him off to some other local dive. The pair were plied with food and beer until around 8pm, when they were lead unwittingly to a karaoke club.   
Dean groaned as he realised where they were. “Please God, no!” he begged. Bobby just smacked him upside the head and dragged him inside.   
“Cas!” Dean cried out, as he spotted his man huddled in a booth at the back of the bar attempting to fend off Ash who had a mic and kept thrusting it in his direction.   
Cas looked up on hearing Dean call his name, “Dean!” he pushed passed Ash, throwing himself at Dean desperately. “Save me! He wants me to sing!”  
Dean laughed as he hugged Cas tight. “I didn’t know they had gotten you too. Thought you were safe at home. Did you see my text?”  
Cas shook his head no, “They confiscated my phone.” he was pouting, Dean could hear it in his tone.   
“Poor baby” Dean muttered as he patted his rather drunk fiance’s back, “I’ll save you.” Cas grinned.  
When he looked toward his highschool buddies, he saw Ash holding out the mic to him. “It’s either you or your Cas.” This was said with a shrug.  
Dean sighed,grabbing up the mic before marching to the stage. If they were going to force him to sing he would punish them for it. He named a song to the attendant, the man raised an eyebrow, “You sure?” Dean nodded he was certain, fuck em, fuck em all.  
As the opening strains of the Righteous Brothers Unchained Melody started up, over half the club groaned. Dean just smirked his eyes finding Cas. 

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

 

Cas sat there staring, transfixed, as Dean began to sing, his voice a sinfully deep bratone, the words heavy with meaning, dripping with sincerity. Cas was mesmerised, he left the booth, edging closer and closer to the stage. He even elbowed his way passed several women, who he was peeved to notice, seemed to be drooling in his intended's direction. 

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me  
Lonely mountains gaze  
At the stars, at the stars  
Waiting for the dawn of the day

All alone I gaze  
At the stars, at the stars  
Dreaming of my love far away

Cas had tears in his eyes by the time Dean finished the song, thankfully, Dean hopped straight off the stage gathering Cas into a tight embrace, before the tears could fall over. Dean rocked him gently before leaning back to kiss him chastely.   
“I’m so looking forward to being married to you.” Dean stated, Cas smiled (somewhat drunkenly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to cheer myself up with this fluffy nonsense. The news from Orlando is just heart breaking. Love is love, all the haters, bigots and bastards can go fuck themselves.   
> Hope everyone is doing ok, if not go find someone to hug. Moms are usually good at hugs, Dads too.


	23. Wedding Day

The remaining weeks to their wedding flew. Dean was to spend the night before the wedding with Sam, while Anna was staying with Cas.

Dean arrived early in the morning so the brothers could hang out for the day, Sam’s new girlfriend Sarah blushed furiously as she slipped out of the apartment just as Dean arrived. Dean didn’t wind his brother up too much about it. He liked Sarah and was really chuffed that she was going to the wedding as Sam’s date.

Sam cooked dinner, Dean’s “last meal” as a free man. Sam gagged a little when Dean told him he couldn’t wait to be shackled to Cas for all time. They watched movies they hadn’t seen in years and flicked through old photo albums. Both men choked up when they uncovered their parents wedding album.

“They’d be so proud of you, Dean” Sam kept his eyes focused on the book as he spoke, a finger tracing gently over their parents smiling faces.

Dean managed a small nod, before swallowing thickly, fighting back tears, eyes fixed on the photo. “They always loved Cas, thought he was a good influence on you.” Sam continued.

Dean managed a whispered “Yeah” in response.

Looking up Sam finally noticed the tears threatening to spill from his brothers eyes. He closed the album gently before standing and tugging Dean up into a bone crushing hug.

Dean clinged to his baby brother, needing his strength more than he cared to admit.

“They’d be proud of you too, Sammy. And they’d love Sarah.” Dean’s words were muffled slightly by Sam’s shoulder, but the tightening of Sam’s arms around Dean’s shoulders let him know his brother had heard.

After several long moments Dean patted his brothers back and pulled back, “Right, chick flick moment over, where’s the beer?”

Sam barked a laugh before heading into the kitchen to grab a six pack. While his back was turned Dean took the opportunity to text Cas.

**To Cas:** I love you, tomorrow can’t come soon enough.

Cas’s reply was instantaneous:

**To Dean: <3 **

Sam caught Dean smiling to himself on his return, but instead of calling him on it, he decided to give him a pass and a beer.

 

Dean slept fitfully, both Sam and Anna had banned the use of Skype which both men thought was exceedingly unfair. As soon as his alarm went off, Dean bounced out of bed regardless. Sleep was for the weak anyway, who needed sleep when they got to marry Cas in a few hours.

Dean bounced down the stairs and all but skipped into the kitchen. He spent a happy few minutes pottering about making breakfast as he waited for Sam to drag himself out of bed.

A low sort of groan and the thud thud thud of a Sasquatch plodding down the stairs announced Sam’s awakening.

“Morning Sammy!” Dean called out enthusiastically.

“God, since when are you a morning person?” Sam moaned.

“Since now, since I get to marry, the kindest, hottest, most awesome man to ever exist.” Dean beamed across the kitchen at his brother.

“You're insufferably when you’re happy, do you know that?” it was meant to be disparaging but Sam’s smile showed how happy he really was for his brother. 

The morning flew, in no time it was time to suit up. Sam barked out a laugh when Dean dusted off a Santa hat to wear with his tux.

“Do I even want to know?” Sam asked. Dean’s blush surprised him, “Ok, what has got you flushing beetroot red?”

Dean cleared his throat, “Em Cas had unconventional wedding planning methods.”

“And that resulted in a Santa hat, how?” 

“Em well he’d give me either or type questions, while we were you know, fooling around, so to speak. And well one question was, top hat, Santa hat or no hat.” 

“And you went with Santa hat?” Sam looked perplexed.

“Cas had his dick in my ass at the time, it’s not like I was thinking clearly!”

“Oh God Dean, jez, I did not need to know that!” Sam sounded beyond indigent.

“What you asked!”

“Yeah, and if anyone else asks, dear God, lie! Tell them you just wanted to be festive!”

 

 

Cas had slept a bit better than Dean, mainly due to the whiskey Anna all but poured down his throat when at midnight Cas was still pacing the living room floor panicking about everything and anything.

He woke, forced himself to eat a bit of breakfast despite his nerves before showering and donning his tux.

When he got to the positioning of the Santa hat he opted to call in Anna, he wasn’t at all sure how best to position it. 

Unsurprisingly Anna laughed when she saw it, “What’s with the hat Cas?”

“Oh, Dean picked it.” Anna looked confused.

“I’d give him choices, you know, top hat, Santa hat, no hat.” Cas hoped he wouldn’t have to explain further.

“And he went with Santa hat?”

Cas nodded.

“Was he drunk at the time Cas?”

“Oh no, not at all, we were both definitely sober.” Something about Cas’s tone piqued Anna’s curiosity. 

“So he chose Santa hat, and you just went with it?” 

Cas nodded again, “That was what we agreed. I’d ask the questions Dean would make a decision and em, yes then” Cas cleared his throat not sure how to continue.

“Was Dean naked when he chose Santa hat Cas?”

Cas tilted his head as he considered the question, had Dean been naked, or just pant-less? “Mostly?”

“OK, so let me get this straight, wedding planning took place during sex?”

“Em mostly during foreplay” Cas offered, “But yes the Santa hat question might have been during sex.”

“And you just went with Dean’s answer regardless?”

“Of course, those were the rules.”

Anna just shook her head and positioned the Santa hat, a jaunty angle seemed best. 

  
  
  


Having suitably scared his baby brother for life, the brothers made their way to the clubhouse.

Dean paced nervously, “What if he doesn’t show? What if he changed his mind? Sam!”

“Breathe Dean, just breathe.” Sam rubbed his brothers back a bit until his breathing slowed,”That’s it, look, I got a text from Anna.”

 

**To Sam:** Just arrived at clubhouse. Cas is freaking out, worried Dean won’t show. Is Dean here?

**To Anna** : We’re here. Dean equally freaked, worried Cas won’t show!

**To Sam:** Idiots the pair of them. Did you ask about the Santa hat? If you didn’t don’t

**To Anna:** Too late *o_o*

Sam chuckled before sharing the texts with his brother. Dean calmed visibly once he had confirmation that Cas was there. 

 

The way the clubhouse ballroom was designed allowed the men to enter via doors on opposite sides of the room. They’d walk toward each other before meeting at the central aisle and walking up together.

As the opening strains of the ballad of serenity began both doors opened and each man stepped through eyes fixed on their future husband.

Cas looked so hot in his tux, Dean was glad for the Santa hat, it off set the hotness with hint of whimsy that just might enable Dean to control his libido. Keeping them apart last night was definitely a mistake.

Fuck, Cas thought as he approached Dean, the Santa hat did not detract from Dean’s attractiveness at all. How was it possible that it in fact made him hotter? Cas swallowed thickly, if he wasn’t careful he would be half hard before they reach the celebrant.

As they neared each other, both reached forward to take the others hand, a contented sigh escaping them both as their fingers intertwined. 

All eyes followed them as they made their way to the celebrant, and their official witnesses, Sam and Anna. A few giggled on seeing the hats, but mostly everyone just smiled in response to the couples obvious happiness.

The ceremony was short and sweet, vows and rings exchanged with the minimal amount of fuss. Dean’s memory of it all was a bit hazy, all he remembered was that at the key point Cas said I do, and so did Dean, so now they belonged to each other and nothing and no one would ever change that.

Cas clung to Dean as they left the ballroom to have photos taken, while they were gone, the room would be transformed for dinner and dancing. 

“You OK there Cas?” Dean asked, Cas’s grip seemed pretty tight, like he was still stressing out. Since the I do’s Dean had felt much more relaxed.

“I’ll be OK soon, I think, just having trouble believing that we are now husbands. I’m worried that if I let go, you will disappear and I’ll wake up and it will be the morning of Anna’s wedding and I’ll have dreamt all of this.”

Dean stopped mid stride tugging Cas in to his arms, hugging him tight. “Fuck, don’t say shit like that handsome. This is real, so very very real. We’re married and you are stuck with me, now and for always.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas smiled up at his husband, “Now and for always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my work in un-beta'd, if commenting, please be kind.  
> Also I have an idea for a time stamp/squeal - should I end this here, mark it complete, and add a time stamp as part of a series, or just tack it on here? What do people prefer?


	24. Part Two - Two years on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their two year anniversary the pair reminisce about their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenses might be a bit funny in this and the next chapter - if any thing is very head wrecking let me know and I will fix it.

Dean hummed as he worked. Dinner was in the oven, the Christmas tree was lit up, there was a fire going in the hearth, all he needed now was for his husband of two years to get home. Two years, some days Dean found it hard to believe. But given today was their anniversary it was a little easier. 

Cas had to dash out earlier, his mother had some minor emergency at her house. Dean was happy to potter around their home, setting things up for a romantic evening as he reminisced about their wedding day.

After the ceremony there had been photos taken. One of his favourites sat on the mantelpiece. They’d removed their silly santa hats and were just standing waiting instructions. Their eyes had locked, and unable to resist Cas ever, Dean had cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Cas had leaned into his touch. The photo captured the moment so perfectly, it caused Dean’s chest to ache when he looked at it.

Photos had been followed by dinner and speeches. Dean couldn’t tell you what he’d said, all he knew was that several ladies, including Cas’s mother, dabbed at their eyes. And afterwards several friends punched him playfully on the shoulder and reprimanded him for setting the bar “impossibly high!”. 

Dean remembered smiling so much his face ached. The first dance was amazing. Cas had insisted on lessons before the big day. Dean was glad he hadn’t protested. Their teacher had adapted a waltz allowing them both to lead and follow in turn. Dean sighed to himself as he remembered Castiel’s smile as they glided around the floor, it had been laced with pure joy. Dean still couldn’t believe he was responsible for that look. 

When the rest of the wedding party had joined them on the floor things had gotten real fun. Sam danced with Anna, that was normally enough, Bobby with Castiel’s mother Naomi, all good so far. But then, Cas had cut in and danced with Bobby, Dean with Naomi. Sam lead Anna to her husband before sweeping Sarah into his arms. 

Bobby surprised everyone by leading Cas around the floor in a more traditional waltz, swapping Cas for Dean a while later.

Dean chuckled to himself as he remembered Bobby’s gruff “Not one word boy” as he let the older man lead him around the floor. When Dean had a chance to look next, Cas was dancing with Sam, the both of them laughing loudly as they each fought to lead. Cas hobbled off the floor a while later, Sam half carrying him as he apologized, blaming his oversized feet for Cas’s pleight. 

Dean had excused himself from Bobby’s arms, depositing the older man right by their mutual friend Ellen, hoping he’d take the hint and ask the lady to dance.

Cas hadn’t been badly damaged, they’d laughed about Sam being a literal big foot, until Sarah, smiling quite smugly reminded them what was said about men with big feet.  

Dean shook that memory off as he headed to the kitchen to check on dinner. The lasagna looked good, should be read in twenty minutes. He hoped Cas would be back by then, but if not, lasagna kept well.

After the dancing there had been wedding cake, or more accurately wedding pies. Everyone had laughed when they’d seen the “cake”. It was a christmas tree like shape, rings of ever decreasing size pies, stacked carefully and dusted with icing sugar. On the top were perched two fondant tuxedo clad figures. One fair haired, one dark, both sporting santa hats, the figures were sitting on the bonnet of sleek looking black fondant ‘baby’.

Those pies had been awesome. Dean had contacted the chef in the country club last year and this, to get a selection of mini pies for their anniversary dinner. They were in a box on the counter, he’d warm them in the over later. Much later, possibly they’d be breakfast Christmas morning.

It had been ‘much later’ by the time Dean and Cas had managed to escape their wedding reception and make it to their room. Dean had signalled to the staff that they were making their escape, putting his earlier plan in motion. 

It had taken a full twenty minutes to escape, they’d had to say goodnight to Naomi, Bobby, Sam, and all their friends, and no one seemed to sense just how eager they were to leave! When they got the elevator, Cas had all but collapsed into Dean’s arms. 

“I thought we’d never escape” he’d muttered against Dean’s neck. Dean had barked a laugh, pulling Cas in tight. 

Their room was the largest the club had, it was a suite really, sitting area, balcony, eating area, bedroom, large bathroom.The entire space was bathed in gentle flickering light when they entered.

Cas had gasped at what he first thought were hundreds of candles dotted around the room, but Dean would never take a risk like that. They were all tiny led candles with built in flicker, effective for creating a romantic atmosphere, but safe. 

A delicate floral scent drifted across the room from the bathroom, they’d made their way to the open door, Cas curious, Dean a little smug.

The bathroom was dimly lit by the same type of led candle, two large taps were running, filling the jacuzzi bath with delicately scented hot water.

Cas had groaned when he’d seem the tub. Turning to hug Dean tight, “It’s perfect” he’d muttered against Dean’s chest.

“Let me help you.” Dean had replied. 

Dean had gently stripped Cas of his tux, his eyes hungrily scanning every newly exposed inch of warm skin. Dean had held Castiel’s hand as he’d climbed into the tub. Castiel’s pleased groan had Dean palming his crotch hoping to keep his cock at by. It was a battle he eventually lost.

He’d stared at Cas for several long moments before his husband, opened one eye to ask, “Join me?”

Dean hadn’t needed to be asked twice, he’d hurriedly stripped out of his clothes, and approached the tub. Castiel scooted forward so Dean could climb in behind him. 

It had felt so good Dean remembered, the warmth of the water, the weight of his husband’s body against his. Oh it had been heavenly. 

They relaxed for what seemed like an eternity, cocooned in each other's arms, surrounded by the tubs warmth. Dean had been about to mention how they both now resembled prunes and should probably head to bed, when Cas had taken hold of Dean’s hand and guided it straight to his half hard cock. 

Moments before Dean had been on the verge of sleep, but, with Castiel’s cock thickening in his hand Dean felt wide awake.


	25. Memories are made of this

Cas hated leaving Dean on the day of their anniversary, but his mother had been frantic. She had the ladies from the country club coming for cocktails and her fridge appeared to be not working. Cas was sure it was the fuse, and tried to talk his mother through flicking the trip switch, but no, in her panic, Naomi’s normal good sense seemed to have abandoned her. It was about a 30 minute drive to his mother’s in holiday traffic, as he drove Cas day dreamed.

Their anniversary always brought back memories of their wedding day. He couldn’t believe it had been two years. Two of the most wonderful years of Castiel’s life. Dean was his love, his life, his everything.  He was truly blessed he thought. He remembered Dean’s smile as he’d said his vows, the tone of his voice, the touch of his hand. Dean turned Cas into a sentimental fool, but he did not care. 

First there would be dinner, later they would dance. Dean claimed he would always insist they dance on their anniversary, he was making it a tradition. Cas had no objection, he loved nothing more than indulging his husband. 

Husband, god how he loved that word, Cas thought. He never got tired of introducing Dean to people as his husband. Only last week, the student who’d called in to Castiel’s office for some forgotten reason, had gotten a formal introduction to, Dean Winchester, my husband. Cas couldn’t help it, he was proud of the man he loved and had married. 

Cas smiled to himself, after dancing there would be a bath, and just like their wedding night, the bath would lead to, other things.

Memories of other things would have to wait until later, Cas was nearly to his mother’s, and well, some things a mother just didn’t need to know.

 

Other things were exactly what Dean had occupying his thoughts. He’d lowered the oven after he received a text from Cas. It had indeed been the trip switch, the fridge was working again, and Cas was on route home, eta 30 minutes. 

With a beer in hand Dean stretched out on the couch and remembered all those other things that had happened on their wedding night.

 

After encouraging Dean to take liberties, Cas had arched his back, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder angled so that he could press kisses to his husbands neck. His hand reaching up to pull Dean’s head down, their lips meeting in an awkward kiss. Castiel had pulled back then, his eyes blown wide with lust, “I would like my husband to make love to me now.” Castiel’s words had been spoken quietly, barely above a whisper, but Dean had heard him loud clear. 

Dean extracted himself from the tub carefully, offering Cas a hand as he did the same. Grabbing a pair of soft towels Dean carefully dried his husbands body before wrapping the now damp towel around the mans waist. 

Cas had moaned as the damp fabric brushed off his hardon. Smiling at the wrecked look on his husbands face, Dean had dried himself briskly before leading Cas back to their temporary bed.

The bed was massive, and looked oh so inviting. Dean removed Castiel’s towel before leaning gently on his shoulder so that his husband sat, legs splayed open on the edge of the soft bed.

Sinking to his knees Dean had nuzzled his husbands crotch, smiling against the hard shaft as Cas’s hands buried themselves in his hair.

Dean had teased his husband, nuzzling and sucking at his cock, for god only knows how long. Cas for his part, begged and pleaded with Dean for more, for anything, for everything. Before Cas could fall over the edge Dean eased him into the center on the bed. Cas sank gratefully down in to the softness, his legs spread wide, willing, waiting.

Dean prepped his husband carefully, taking way more time than necessary. Each slick finger being eased in and out so carefully, ignoring Cas’s claim that he’d die if Dean didn’t make love to him immediately. Dean remembered laughing softly, Cas had pouted, it had been too much for Dean, he couldn’t resist. Taking a moment to slick up his cock, Dean leaned over his husband, and carefully eased his way inside.

“Dean!” Cas had nearly screamed out as Dean bottomed out. They paused then, eyes locked, both men panting heavily, matching smiles spreading slowly across their flushed faces.

“Hello, husband.” Cas spoke his words against Dean’s lips, his fingers trailing over Dean’s shoulders and down his back.

“Hi, husband” Dean replied, his smile widening impossibly.

They kissed then, firm yet sweet, as Dean began to gently rocked his hips forward and back. Cas grabbed Dean tighter, wrapping his legs around this husband as tightly as he could. Encouraging Dean to move faster, to thrust harder. They moved together, hands grasping, mouths seeking, as the pleasure built. 

It had been too good for either of them to last, Cas had come first, shouting his release out louder than Dean ever remembered hearing before. As Dean stroked him through his release, the pressure around his own cock, as Cas gripped him tight, proved too much, his release blindsided him seconds later.

It took a while for both men to recover. When Dean finally pulled free of Castiel’s tight heat he collapsed beside him on the soft bed, clean up forgotten. Cas instantly curled himself around Dean’s warmth, sighing contently, pressing one kiss to Dean’s chest before they were both lost to sleep. 

 

Dean groaned alone on the couch, his memories were so vivid it was like he was back there. His jeans were uncomfortably tight. He had one hand on his crotch trying to ease the pressure when he heard the front door open.

  
“Starting without me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again tenses are probably messed up. If anything is very jarring let me know.


	26. Upgrade

Cas had hurried home as quickly as he could, his mind full of memories from their wedding night. After the bath Dean had taken him apart, piece by piece, touch by touch, kiss by kiss. It had been indescribably good. God, Cas had feared he’d pass out from the pleasure. When Dean had finally filled him, consummating their union Cas had cried out embarrassingly loudly. But Dean hadn’t minded, all he wanted was to give Cas pleasure, which he did, dear god did he ever.

They had both been too wrecked to take time to clean up, something they might have regretted the following morning, if the shower in the hotel hadn’t been designed for two.

At a red light Cas palmed his cock, half hard in his slacks as he remembered that shower. Ugh, naked, wet, aroused Dean Winchester, was there a more erotic sight. Castiel knew there was not. 

They’d begun the shower chastely enough, Dean lathering up a sponge , carefully washing Castiel’s body. His diligent work to properly clean his husband's junk and his slightly reddened hole got them both hard. 

Cas had gone to his knees this time, teasing Dean with his mouth. Cas loved the taste of Dean’s cock, the bitter saltiness of his pre-come, was like ambrosia to Cas. As he sucked his husband's cock, Cas reached down and tugged on his own dick. Dean watched him through wet spiky eyelashes, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tried not to call out. 

“Cas!” Dean cried out in a warning Cas chose to ignore. Dean’s come filled his mouth, he swallowed what he could, the rest washed away by the water. Dean pulled him up then, crashing their mouths together. Dean’s groan as he  tasted himself on Cas’s tongue was porn worthy. Cas pressed his hardon against Dean’s hip.

Dean turned Cas so that he was facing the tiled wall of the shower. Dean pressed up against Cas, a large calloused hand massaged Cas’s ass for a moment before Dean knelt behind him. Once Dean was on his knees he had spread Cas’s cheeks apart, dipping in with his tongue tasting Cas most intimately. Cas had panted loudly, his head resting on his arm. Dean pointed his tongue, breaching Castiel’s rim, god it had been fantastic. Dean had reached around, jerking his cock once or twice as his tongue did wicked things, Cas had come so hard. 

By the time he’d pulled up outside the house, he was fully hard, and wondering if he could convince Dean to skip dinner for now.

He was surprised but somewhat delighted to see Dean stretched out on the couch seemingly getting a head start on things. 

His “Starting without me?” was meant in jest, but Dean just raised his arms and beckoned Cas closer.

Cas tossed his jacket aside and kicked off his shoes as he joined Dean on the couch, stretching out along side his husband happily. Dean’s arms came around him, holding him close. “I was thinking about you” he muttered against Castiel’s neck. Cas smiled, pressing his hips forward.

“I was thinking of you too.” Dean groaned in response, gripping Cas tighter, head tilting up lips seeking.

Kissing Dean never got old Cas thought, he was the very best kisser. Dean kissed Cas deeply, as his hands roaming freely, grasping Castiels ass cheeks, pulling him in closer. 

“So hard Cas, want you so bad.” Cas just loved when Dean was desperate for him like this. He worked a hand between them snapping open Dean’s jeans, easing the zipper down, freeing his husbands straining cock. 

Dean sagged in relief as Cas took his cock in hand, jacking it gently. Dean scrammbled to release Castiels cock, wanting to feel it brush against his own. 

It was clear to Cas that they both just needed release. Dean rutted against him, thrusting his hips up as Cas took them both in hand. 

“Dean” Cas grunted as his strokes sped up.

“Yes Cas, yes, god yes”  Cas marveled as Dean threw his head back, coming hard over Cas’s fist. Cas stroked him through the aftershocks, until Dean knocked his hand away. 

Slithering down the couch Dean swallowed Castiel’s cock, sucking hard, bopping his head no more than a handful of times before Cas’s release was filling his mouth. 

Dean swallowed it all, resting his head against his husbands tummy while he caught his breath.

Cas giggled a little as Dean’s hair tickled the sensitive skin.”Get up here” he said as he tugged at Dean’s shoulders.

Groaning Dean made his way back up his husbands body until they were face to face again. 

“Hello Husband” 

“Hey Husband”

“Love you”

“Love you too”

The lay there for a while just smiling stupidly at each other, until the oven dinged, reminding them of the more mundane things in life. 

“That will be dinner.” Dean sat up reluctantly, pressed a smacking kiss to Castiel's lips before hopping off the couch. 

After a quick detour to the bathroom to clean up, Dean platted up their anniversary dinner. He heard Cas groan as he roused himself from the couch moments later. 

Several minutes after they were seated at the small table in the kitchen, arguing quietly over who got to have the largest slice of garlic bread. 

Dinner consumed, Cas loaded the dishwasher while Dean went to the stereo. Nat King Coles when I fall in love sounded throughout the house. Smiling Cas turned and stepped into his husbands arms. They waltzed around the ground floor of their home, smiling happily, as they did on their wedding day. Both men realised in that moment that actually they were perhaps even happier now than they had been then.

As the song came to close they stood together holding each other tight. When they eased apart Dean reached up to wiped at Castiel’s cheek gently, a lone tear seemed to have escaped from his husbands shining eyes. 

“You Ok Cas?” Dean asked, his head tilted in concern. 

Cas nodded frantically, reassuring Dean immediately. Cas cleared his throat once, but when he spoke he did so quietly.”I was wondering if now would be a good time to consider the fatherhood upgrade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again tenses might be funny - let me know.  
> Sorry about the cliff hanger... :-D


	27. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's response to Castiel's question.

Dean reach out a hand to tilt Castiel’s face up so their eyes could meet. “I think now would be the perfect time Cas.”

The smile Dean’s response caused to split across Cas’s face, would stay with him forever. It was wide and gummy, making his eyes crinkle at the sides, happiness radiating from every pore. Dean suspected his own smile was  a perfect match.

Cas hugged Dean tight, “Are you sure?” he asked needlessly.

“I’ve never been more certain, Cas, not of anything.” Cas kissed Dean then, hard and fierce before grasping his husband’s hand and tugging him towards the stairs. 

A short while later Dean found himself in the bath with his husband, just like their wedding day, Cas was in front of Dean, resting against his husbands chest. 

“How do we go about this upgrade then?” Dean asked. “Adoption, surrogacy, what were you thinking, Cas?”

Cas took a moment to toy with Dean’s fingers before he replied. “I was thinking, we should probably look into both. Surrogacy, I don’t know much about, but I suspect it is expensive. I would like to believe I would love any child, regardless of whether is was genetically yours or not. For state adoptions I believe there is an official approval process, and then a wait. A private adoption might be quickest. But that means finding someone who wouldn’t object to a gay couple raising their baby.”

Dean hummed in agreement. “We can ask Sam to recommend someone to talk to about all the official adoption stuff.” A moment later he added, “If we did go down the surrogacy road, why would the baby be genetically mine? Your genetic material is pretty fucking epic Cas.”

Cas chuckled, “Because we are Mr and Mr Winchester, if we had a child via surrogacy, I’d like it to also be a Winchester.”

Dean hummed again, considering, “You said two or four kids, if we had two via surrogate, we could father one each.”

“True” Cas added nothing more, he continued to toy with Dean’s fingers, before tilting his head and pressing a kiss to Dean’s jaw.

“I’d like the father of our future children to make love to me now.” His voice was little more than a whisper, the words spoken against Dean’s warm skin, but they resonated somewhere deep within Dean.

Groaning, Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple, before easing himself out of the bath. Just like on their wedding night, Dean helped Cas out of the tub, drying him off gently, before guiding him to their bed. 

They came together as easily as ever, each finding untold happiness in the others arms. For some reason each kiss seemed to mean more, each caress weightier than those that came before. As if the decision to raise children together, added a whole other level of meaning to their love making, to their love. 

An age later, Cas came hard, his come splashing onto his stomach and Dean’s, as his husband, father of their future children, thrust into him desperately. Dean’s orgasm, tore through him suddenly, his shout of pleasure echoing through the still evening.

As he collapsed beside Castiel chest rising and falling rapidly, Cas curled into Dean’s side, a sly smile on his lips. “Once we have children, Dean, you are going to have to learn to be less vocal.”

Dean barked out a laugh, before turning to pull Cas into his arms.

“Pot, kettle” he muttered, as he tugged the blankets up around their spent selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of warm up chapter to get back in to this whole writing thing, hence it is very much on the short side. Apologies.


	28. Dare to hope

Sam and Sarah got married on New Years Eve. Dean stood up as Sam’s best man, bursting with pride. After the ceremony he’d hugged Sam tight,and told him just how proud he was. Sam blushed scarlet. Dean wasn’t usually one for voicing his feelings, Sam was stunned he’d made such an exception for him. Though now he thought about it, since Cas came back into Dean’s life, the man was much more likely to tell you how he was feeling. 

The wedding and after party were at a hotel close to Castiel’s campus. It was mid range, Sam and Sarah believed that there were more important things than flashy weddings. As it happened they were saving up for a house. 

During the wedding Cas was pleased to recognise one of his previous years students, Krissy, working at the hotel. She smiled hello at him, laughing as Dean grabbed him up, and spun him around the dance floor. 

As the countdown to midnight began, Cas spotted Krissy again, she was standing close to a young man looking bashful. Cas waved hello, before turning in Dean’s arms for his midnight kiss.

Cas hadn’t expected to see Krissy again, or at least not so soon. He’d been back in work a few weeks, already looking forward to valentine's weekend, heading to a departmental meeting, when he heard sobbing. Cas stopped in his tracks, the sobs were coming from a supposedly empty classroom. 

Cas knocked gently on the door before easing it open quietly. “Hello?” he spoke softly hoping not to startle whoever was inside.

As he cleared the doorway, he glanced around the room, a young woman was sitting on the floor almost hidden behind the empty desks. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her shoulders shook as she continued to cry.

To Castiel’s surprise he recognised the woman crying, it was his former student Krissy.

“Krissy?” Castiel eased himself down on to the floor beside the distraught young woman. 

With a sniffle and a wipe at her eyes’ Krissy raised her head. She offered Cas a watery smile. “Hey Mr Winchester.” her voice sounded hoarse, Cas suspected she’d been crying for a long while.

“What’s wrong, Krissy? What’s happened?” There was no point in asking if she was alright, clearly Krissy was not alright.

Krissy shook her head, “Nothing, it’s fine, I’m fine” her voice cracked, betraying her lie. 

“A problem shared is a problem halved” Cas offered, not knowing if the sentiment applied in this instance.

Krissy barked out laugh, it was not a happy sound, more derisive. “Yeah, that’s bullshit.”

She wiped at her eyes again before continuing. “See I already did that. Told someone. Someone I thought would help, someone who would know what I should do.” She glared at Cas, “Do you know what he said?” Cas shook his head, he had feeling he knew where this was going. “He said, ‘Don’t tell my mom’. I mean seriously!”

Cas didn’t know how to respond, he wondered if a response would even be appreciated at this point.

“Twenty and pregnant, fuck!” Krissy continued, “I swore I wouldn’t let this happen to me, I swore, but fuck.”

“He offered me money, you know, to abort the baby.” Cas tried not to appear shocked, it was hard to hear someone speak of aborting a baby when all you wanted was to have one.

“I’m sorry” he finally managed to whisper.

Krissy shrugged, “It’s not your fault. I just wish I knew what to do.”

“You have options Krissy, and I imagine you have time to decide.” Thinking back to Sam’s wedding Cas remembered the young man. 

Krissy met Castiel’s eye, “Yeah, New Years” Cas nodded, that put Krissy at 6 weeks pregnant, plenty of time to decide what was the best course of action for herself.

“So, you have time, you have options. Take the time, go over your options, make a plan, make a decision.” 

Krissy smiled, “You make it seem simple.”

“I know it is anything but Krissy. But if you need to talk it over I’m here, or there is the student health department. They have counselors on staff.”

Krissy nodded, “I should make an appointment, talk through my options.”

Cas agreed, “Yes, that would be a good place to start.” 

Cas didn’t mention meeting Krissy to Dean, he felt the matter to be Krissy’s private business, and though he longed to share his thoughts on it with Dean, he resisted.

 

Later that week, Dean paid Cas a visit at his office. He had lots of paperwork with him. Information of adoption agencies, surrogacy laws, the whole shebang. “Some light reading for you handsome.” Dean was smiling as he dropped the paperwork on to the desk.

“That seems rather extensive.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah Victor, the lawyer Sam said to talk to, gave me two lots, one each. He agrees a private adoption is probably the quickest option. But figures we should apply to be potential adoptive parents with the state body regardless. As we figured, surrogacy is likely to be the most expensive, but it is the most certain. Private adoptions have been known to fall apart after the baby is born, mothers have the right to change their minds right up until and just after the birth. And state might not like that we are gay”

Cas rose from his chair, rounded his desk, so he was directly in front of Dean. “We will do everything Victor recommends.” with his hands on Dean’s hips, Cas leaned up to press a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. Dean sighed at the touch, his arms encircling Cas hugging him tight. 

A sharp knock on the door had the two jumping apart guiltily. They both smothered a laugh as the door opened, to reveal a much more confident looking Krissy.

Dean smiled at who he presumed was a student before excusing himself, pausing briefly to kiss his husband goodbye.

Cas smiled in welcome, “Come in Krissy, how can I help you today?”

Krissy sat opposite Castiel’s desk, her eyes widening as she read the title of one of the documents spread out before Castiel.

Cas hurriedly gathered the papers up, tucking them into a drawer, before looking Krissy in the eye again.

“I spoke to one of the councillors, and I made some lists.” Krissy took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Cas.  

It was a pros and cons list. Keeping baby vs Giving baby up for adoption. “I always knew I wasn’t going to abort them.” Krissy said softly. “As soon as asshole-with-dickhead-like-qualities suggested it, I just knew I couldn’t.” 

Cas smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way. From the list in his hand Cas couldn’t tell what decision Krissy had come to. “I’m going to try and arrange a private adoption. Pick the couple I’d like to raise the baby.”

Cas’s head snapped up at the words ‘private adoption’. Did he dare to hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm sure my tenses are all messed up. Sorry!!


	29. Chapter 29

Cas didn’t know what to say, he wanted to somehow offer Dean and himself as an option. But would doing that seem forward, or pushy? Given his having been her lecturer the year before, could it be an abuse of power?

While he struggled with his indecision Krissy smiled across at him. “You and the other Mr Winchester seem happy?”

Cas blinked dumbly before managing a reply, “Em yes, we are very happy. I’ve known Dean since I was eight. We were best friends growing up. I have loved him all my life. Officially, we’ve been together over 3 years, married for two. Best years of my life.” Krissy was still smiling. She nodded towards the drawer.

“I was thinking private adoption before my visit to this office. I hadn’t realised that you and your husband were looking to have kids?” 

“Yes, we’ve been looking into our options.” as he spoke he pulled the paperwork out of the drawer.

“Have you decided between the options? Adoption or surrogacy?” 

Castiel picked up one of the documents before we spoke, “We just want the chance to be parents. From what we understand, surrogacy, is our option with the most guarantees, but it is expensive. State adoption may not be possible, and well private adoptions can fall through.” Cas shrugged his shoulders as he completed his summary. 

Krissy seemed to consider something for a moment or two. “Would you and your husband like to meet with me this weekend?”

“To, to what end Krissy?” Cas asked hesitantly. 

It was Krissy’s turn to shrug, “I’d like to get a better idea of what kind of people you are.” She wiped her hands on her jean’s, “I mean, if you’re going to raising this baby I’m having.”

Cas nearly swallowed his tongue, he wanted to say yes, commit Dean and himself to this. But he knew he needed to talk to Dean first. Private adoption was there first choice, but there were risks, he needed to be sure Dean was happy to take them too.

“I will have to speak with Dean. This is very much what we have hoped for. But I can not make any decisions or commitments without my husbands expressed agreement.”

Krissy’s smile widened, “That’s totally Ok.” grabbing up a pen she began again. “Let me leave you my number, you can text me. I’m free Saturday morning, but I have work at 2.”

Cas managed a nod, as Krissy hopped up and more or less bounced out of his office, throwing a “See you!” over her shoulder as she went. Clearly she felt lighter having made her decision. Cas glanced at the clock, he had two hours before he could head home and talk to Dean. In the meantime he was meant to be planning midterms.

The two hours dragged, traffic en route home seemed unbearably slow. When he finally made it, Dean was nowhere to be found. With a sigh Cas tugged off his coat and made a start on dinner. When Dean finally made it home Cas nearly snapped at him, his patients being stretched thin. Dean however looked so happy it made Cas pause. 

Dean walked right up to him and placed a loud smack of a kiss on his lips. With a tilt of his head Cas asked, “What has you in such a good mood?” 

Dean grinned, “Nothing”

“Deeeean??”

“Sam said I wasn’t to tell!” 

“Tell what?”

“Sarah is pregnant.” Dean was beaming. “We’re gonna be uncles Cas! And Sam asked me to be godfather!” 

Cas marveled, if the thought of being an uncle made Dean this happy, how happy would becoming a father make him. Cas swallowed thickly, clearing his throat.

“That’s wonderful. If, if everything works out our children will grow up together.” Cas bit his lip as he watch Dean absorb his words. 

“Our children?” Dean asked, his confusion clearly visible on his face.

 

It took a few minutes, but Cas patiently explained Krissy’s situation, and her decision to go with a private adoption. And more specifically her desire to meet with them Saturday. “You mean she’s considering us? She might decide that we can adopt her baby.”

Cas nodded, “She refers to it as the baby. I think she is distancing herself as much as possible, but yes, she’d like to get to know us. See what kind of people we are.”

Dean paled slightly, “Oh God, what if she doesn’t like me? What if she doesn’t think I’d make a good dad?”

Cas hugged Dean close, “Of course she will like you. You are wonderful. You will make an exceptional father. You already half raised Sam, trust me she will love you.” 

“I on the other hand, I am considered by many to be, well, odd, is probably the politest way to put it. But still I have hope.”

“Cas, you’re not odd, you are unique, and amazing, and Krissy has to love you, cause you are the most lovable person I know.”

Cas giggled against Dean’s chest, “And you’re not biased at all Dean.”

Dean huffed a laugh, “OK maybe we are both a little biased. But still we are good people. With good jobs, and good family. And I know we’d love that baby as much, if not more than anyone else in this world could.”

Cas raised his head, kissing his husband softly, hoping to convey just how lucky he felt to have Dean in his life.

“So will I text Krissy?” Dean nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah do it. See if she’d like to meet here, I can make pancakes, and she can check out the house. She could bring a friend if she felt she needed backup, you know?”

“Or alternatively the coffee shop near campus, cause yeah, whatever she’s comfortable with.”

Cas smiled indulgently, Dean was adorable when he was nervous.

Cas drafted the text, it required several rewrites until they were both happy with it.

 

**To Krissy:** Dean and I would be delighted to meet this Saturday. Dean has offered to make brunch at our house for you and perhaps a friend? Alternatively Joe’s Coffee by campus make wonderful muffins.

 

Krissy’s reply was so prompt Cas still had the phone in his hand, he nearly dropped it when it beeped in his palm.

 

**To Cas:** Brunch sounds tempting, it’s good to know at least one of you can cook. But for now maybe muffins would be best. 10:30 say, at Joe’s Coffee.

 

**To Krissy:** Perfect, see you then. Take care.

 

Once the meeting was set up Dean and Cas collapsed on the couch exhausted. They lay there wrapped in each other's arms for several long minutes before either of them spoke.

“We shouldn’t get too excited right?” Dean asked eventually,”I mean, we know the risks, private adoptions can fall through. You said Krissy is what, six weeks pregnant?”

Cas nodded, “so,” Dean continued, “Krissy has months to change her mind, or given how early it is in her pregnancy, you know, shit happens.” Dean rubbed a hand down his face clearly stressed. 

“I know there are potential pitfalls,” Cas began, “logically, I know everything you said is true. However, I believe we are going to be that babies parents. Maybe I’ll be proven wrong, but I trust Krissy is happy in her decision. I believe she is going to decide that we will make good parents for the baby. I’m sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do we think?


	30. Necessary Distraction

Dean was stressed, of that Castiel was certain. As he sat in his office Friday morning he contemplated the problem. Dean wasn’t sleeping, he was picking at his food, this made Castiel worry. Yes tomorrow’s coffee with Krissy could be life changing, yes it was an exceptionally important day. But it would be disastrous for Krissy to meet a worn out, tired, cranky Dean, instead of the usual, warm, bright and unfailingly kind Dean, that Cas knew and loved.

What he needed, Cas decided, was a distraction. Preferably the sexy kind, so he could not only distract his husband but hopefully also ware him out to the point of exhaustion so he’d damn well sleep. 

Cas graded papers while he thought about what might work. During his stroll back from a lecture just before lunch, inspiration hit. He detoured a short distance from campus to a small mall that featured the usual array of shops, including but not limited to, a lingerie store.

The storefront was bedecked with pink and red hearts, attempting no doubt to attract those in need of a valentines present. As far as Cas was concerned Dean could get his present early.

Pushing down his embarrassment, Cas walked purposefully into the store, before stopping dead in his tracks, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of choice, not to mention the over abundance of pink. 

Before he could second guess his decision and about turn back to campus, a slightly older lady, whose name tag read, Jody, blocked his path, asking if he needed help with anything.

Cas stuttered helplessly, before finally managing to mumble a hesitant, “Please” 

Jody took Cas under her wing, literally. With an arm at the small of his back she guided him through the store, pointing out the different ranges, styles, and colours, before asking if Cas, “Had an idea of what he’d like to see his partner in?”

Cas flushed bright pink, seriously, he felt like he matched the displays his cheeks were so hot. Jody watched him curiously for a moment, before something seemed to dawn on her.

“Oh, they’re for you!” her smile was warm and happy, Cas could barely manage a nod to confirm her guess. With a tug on his arm Cas was lead to a display that was off to one side, toward the back of the store.

“These are designed with men’s bits in mind, but very much look just like those in the ladies section.”  Jody kept talking, as Cas tried to wrap his mind around fact that the satin and lace garments in front of him were actually made for men. They looked so delicate, so pretty. He traced a finger along the edge of a dark red pair of panties, Jody noticing, exclaimed, “Oh, those will look spectacular on you, perfect contrast to your dark hair.” Rummaging through the rack she pulled a pair out, “Here, I’d bet my commission that you will be a medium in these.”

She handed the panties to Cas, he took them in hand on auto pilot. Jody smiled again, “Are you just after the one pair? There is a 3 for 2 offer on all of these, so you could try different styles.”

Cas blinked trying to focus, he was lost in his imaginings of Dean’s reaction to the red satin and lace panties he had in hand. “Styles?” he managed to ask.

“Ehhm, yes, the one’s you have are a standard bikini cut, but there are french knickers, thongs, boy friend briefs”

“Boyfriend briefs?” Cas interrupted.

“These” Jody handed him a pair of pale blue boyfriend briefs, they were like very small boxers. He wasn’t sure why but he needed them.

In the end he left the store with 6 pairs of panties. He hoped Dean would enjoy his distraction.

 

Cas hurried home, determined to get there ahead of Dean. Relief swept through him as he pulled in and noted the impala’s absence. Hurrying to their bedroom, Cas pulled off his suit, stripping naked in record time. It was ten to five, Dean would be home around twenty past. He’d decided on the red pair earlier, so he slipped them on quickly. They fit just as Jody promised, and yes they held everything in place nicely. For half a second Cas considered his lack of manscaping, but really he didn’t have the time.

Reaching into a drawer he pulled out his loosest jeans, the ones that rode lowest on his hips. He put on one of his oldest t-shirts, washed so often that it was now really too short, it failed to reach the waistband of his jeans. Cas felt his feet bare. 

He was over halfway through preparing a light dinner of chicken, pesto, pasta, when he heard Dean’s key in the door. 

 

Dean was tired and cranky, he was so wound up about their meeting with Krissy he just couldn’t sleep. Dean could function on 4 hours sleep, he thrived on 6, and freaking excelled on 7 or 8. Since being with Cas, 6 hours was his average, the 7th and 8th hours lost to loving making he never missed. But it had been over 48 hours and he honestly didn’t think he’d had a wink of sleep. He’d seen every hour on the clock last night, and if he could he’d down a bottle of whiskey to get him to sleep tonight but he couldn’t risk a hangover meeting the women considering letting them adopt her baby. Cas would never forgive him.

As he walked into the hall, toeing off his boots, he hard Cas humming in the kitchen. Smiling despite his exhaustion, Dean made his way to his husband. 

Cas turned, offering Dean a shy smile as he indicated that he take a seat. Dean tilted his head, what had Cas to be shy about.

“Dinner will be ready in a second.” Cas reached up for plates as he spoke. Dean watched as his t-shirt rose up, and jeans slipped down. 

“Wha?” Dean almost asked, he shook his head trying to clear his vision. He could have sworn he’d seen red lace against Castiel’s hip. Clearly he was more tired than the thought.

Cas placed a plate down in front of him. “Eat” he ordered softly, pushing the plate nearer Dean. Yeah Dean hadn’t really been eating either, merely picking at his food.

Cas met Dean’s eye before repeating himself, “Eat, you’ll need energy for later.”

“Later?” Dean questioned, Cas just smiled before dipping his head, a blush staining his cheeks. Dean watched his husband carefully, other than the blush, Cas looked the same as ever. Sure the t-shirt was older and shorter than what he normally wore, but he probably just changed in a hurry. Dean was so lost in this thoughts, he didn’t realise he’d emptied his plate. “Seconds?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head.

“I’m good, thanks, that was lovely.” Cas smiled indulgently, he knew full well that Dean hadn’t really tasted the food, but he was grateful to see an empty plate. Dean rose and began cleaning up, Cas hurried to help. 

“Here let me” Cas hip checked Dean aside as he leaned down to put the last plate in the dishwasher. He bit his lip as he heard Dean gasp behind him.

“Cas” Dean’s voice sounded raw, much more guttural than usual. Cas took a calming breath before straightening.

Dean was pressed against him, hands gripping Castiel’s hips tight, thumbs slipping beneath the denim to stroke over the lace at his hip. “What’s this?”

Cas relaxed in Dean’s hold, “They’re meant to be a distraction.” Cas sounded breathless to his own ears, he wondered what he sounded like to Dean.

At his words, Dean pressed his hips forward, Cas could feel his husbands budding erection against his ass. “Consider me distracted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one objects to a panty kink.


	31. Consider me Distracted

Dean flicked open the button on Castiel’s jeans, with the slightest of tugs the loose garment pooled at his husband’s bare feet. Dean palmed his husbands satin covered ass before turning the man around to face him. 

Cas met Dean’s eye, his face flushed, bottom lip caught between his teeth, his nervousness obvious. Dean’s thumbs circled Castiel’s hip, “Stunning, Cas. You look absolutely fucking stunning.” The panties were a dark red, a mix of satin and lace. 

A gasp barely escaped Castiel’s lips before Dean’s captured them in a breathtaking kiss. His arms grabbed Dean’s shoulders, it was all he could do to hold on as Dean kissed him as though it would be the last time. 

Desperate for air Dean reluctantly pulled away, his hands traveling to the edge of Castiel’s t-shirt, pausing for a moment, Dean registered Castiel’s nod, before tugging the offending garment off. His hands fell immediately to the back of Castiel’s thighs and lifted. Instinctively Cas brought his legs up around Dean’s waist.

“Bed, now” Dean growled before carrying Cas swiftly up the stairs to their bedroom. For a moment Cas worried about hurting Dean, perhaps his husband would pull something. But his momentary concern was pushed aside as Dean dropped him onto their bed, tugging at his own clothes as soon as he’d relinquished his burden.

Naked Dean paused at the foot of the bed, the heat in his eyes had Castiel panting. “Dean, please” 

“What do you need Cas, tell me, you can have anything.” Dean was kneeling between Castiel's spread legs, he’d one caught at the ankle, bent at the knee. He pressed kisses along the instep, before strong fingers stroked along his husbands well defined calf. 

Cas gasped out his reply, “Just you Dean, I just need you.” Dean growled, his lust blown eyes locking with Castiel’s.

“You always have me Cas, now and for always.” Dean rubbed his stubbled jaw along the sensitive skin of Castiel’s thigh. Cas bucked up, desperate for Dean to get to his panty clad cock.

Dean chuckled softly, “So eager, babe, so perfect.” Finally, fucking finally, Cas thought, as Dean pressed his face against the lace at his crotch. They both groaned loudly at the contact, Castiel’s hands burying themselves in Dean’s short hair, determined to hold him in place. Dean lifted his head to smirk up at this husband, but Castiel’s blissed out expression gave him pause.

“You like them too, Cas, don’t you?” Cas blinked down at his husband, confused. Dean trailed a finger along the edge of the panties to show what he meant.

“I, I” Cas couldn’t formulate an answer.

“It’s OK Cas, I like that you like them. You look so good in them. Do you like how they feel?” Dean’s tone was deep and sultry, Cas whimpered and nodded, he could do no more. Dean rose to his knees, leaning down he pressed gentle kisses all over Castiel’s face, before, claiming his mouth. Cas arched into the kiss, clinging to Dean once more. 

Dean reached between them, lining up their cocked he began to rut gently against Castiel. His husband, clung tighter, his breath coming in rapid pants. It was so hot Dean nearly came, only his desire to watch as Cas ruined his panties held him back.

“So good Cas, want to see you come in those panties, Cas.”

“Dean” Cas pressed forward harder, his desperation peeking. Dean rolled to the side, to ensure he could see. He kept his hand on Castiel’s cock over the lace. Castiel continued to work his hips desperately, he came suddenly, all but screaming Dean’s name. 

Dean gathered his husband close, petting him gently as he came down from his high.”I’ve got you Cas, I’ve got you.”

A handful of minutes later, Castiel came to. “Oh Dean” he turned to reach for Dean’s cock, but his husband gently knocked it away. 

“I want to fuck you in your ruined panties.” He spoke his words directly against Castiel’s throat, the warmth of his breath causing Cas to shiver.

“I could put on new pair.” he choked out, as Dean began to trail his fingers down Castiel’s back, dipping them under the satin before sliding back up to his neck. 

Dean hummed against Castiel’s neck, “How many pairs did you buy?” he asked softly.

If Cas could flush further he would have, as it was, given it was mere minutes since his orgasm, he was as flushed as it was possible to get.

“Six” he whispered the word against Dean’s mouth. Dean groaned, the sound pained. He kissed Cas hard, tangling their tongues as he fought for a little self control. 

A whimper from Cas finally caused him to lift his head, “Shit, Cas, you Ok?” Cas look completely debauched, his lips swollen from Dean’s kisses, his hair in complete disarray, but he was smiling.

“I’m better than OK” he arched up, Dean registered his husbands half hard cock pressing against his thigh. “Need you to fuck me now” his hand gently caressed Dean’s face as he spoke, the soft touch in stark contrast to his filthy words. Dean managed a nod, before reaching to his locker for lube. When he turned back to the bed, it was Dean’s turn to whimper. Cas had turn over, his head and shoulders rested on the pillow, while his panty clad ass was high in the air, his knees tucked under him.

“Are you trying to kill me, Cas?” Dean stroked a hand over Dean’s ass lovingly as he waited for a response. Cas shook his head no. Dean chuckled devilishly. Carefully he pulled the panties down exposing Castiel’s pink hole to his hungry gaze. Gently Dean eased a lubed finger passed the tight ring of muscle. Cas panted, and whined, begging Dean for more. Sshing his husband gently Dean eased the finger in and out several times, before adding second. He scissored his fingers repeatedly, reaching around with his free hand to tease Castiel’s cock through the lace at the front of the panties. The touch had Cas bucking back against Dean’s fingers, his begging getting louder and filthier. 

“Dean, please, give me your cock. I need it Dean. Fuck me Dean, use me, please.” Dean dropped his head against Castiel’s neck.

“You got it babe” Dean slicked up his cock, lining it up, before pushing firmly in. He bottomed out, and waited. Holding still for an agony of seconds as he waited for Cas to adjust. 

On a sigh, Cas pressed back, signaling his readiness. Dean grasped his husbands hips tightly, pulling out most of the way, before thrusting back in firmly. Cas groaned out “Again” 

“Fuck Cas” Dean breathed out.

“Yes, yes, Dean. Fuck Cas. Come on Dean, do it.” Unable to back away from such a challenge, Dean did as he was told, fucking Cas with abandon. It was too much, Dean knew, too much to last very long. He felt his balls draw up, as he reached around Cas to roughly jerk his leaking cock through the lace. Cas cried out at the touch, coming nearly instantly. Dean’s cock was strangled by Castiel’s tightening channel, pulling his orgasm from him almost violently. Dean continued to rock into Cas and tease his cock until the man ,whimpered once more. 

Gently, Dean eased his cock out before collapsing beside a spent Cas. Immediately Cas rolled against the heat of Dean’s body. Groaning Dean raised his arms to pull Cas closer. “I should get something to clean you up.” Cas wiggled against Dean, slipping his ruined panties down his legs and kicking them off. 

“I like being all messed up by you.” Cas nuzzled against Dean’s chest as he spoke. “Besides, I’m sleepy, and your warm. You’re not allowed move.” Dean smiled against Castiel’s bedhead, of course his husband was right, clean up could wait. Still smiling the tangled pair drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, thoughts?


	32. So I take it you guys are in?

Dean woke first Saturday morning, Cas was still curled up against him looking positively angelic. Idly Dean ran his fingers through his husbands hair, smiling down at him contently. He really hoped Krissy decided she liked them, he hoped that she’d entrust her child to them, but equally, he realised as he watched his husband sleep, if it ended up just being the pair of them their whole lives long, he’d be ok with that too. Cas was his happiness.

Pressing a kiss to his husbands forehead, Dean attempted to extract himself from the bed. Cas clearly did not approve. The arms around Dean’s middle tightened as soon as he so much as wiggled.

Throwing a leg over Dean’s hip, Cas tilted his head up, “Hello Dean” 

“Good morning handsome” Dean nuzzled Cas’s neck as he spoke, “Time to rise and shine.” Cas nodded reluctantly. 

With a quick kiss to Castiel’s lips Dean wiggled his way free. Cas moaned as he face planted into the pillows. He had dried come everywhere, ugh. He heard the shower running, with no small amount of effort Cas dragged himself from the bed, intending to join Dean.

Dean let out an indignant squeak as Cas elbowed his way into the shower beside him. “I’m too tired to move, wash me.”  

Dean snorted at his husbands demand but proceeded to do exactly as he asked. Cas sighed as Dean gently ran a soaped up flannel over Castiel’s chest, down over his soft cock, before reaching behind his husband to gently clean his bum. 

Cas groaned, dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder, “Love you” he muttered. Dean hugged Cas close, “Love you more”

“Not possible”

Dean chuckled, “If you say so.”

Once they were clean, Dean wrapped a towel around his waist before heading to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. When he returned to their room to get dressed, he paused in the doorway, shocked still. As he watched Cas pulled pale blue, silky looking, panties on. Though, were they really panties? Dean tilted his head in question. They were like really small, close fitting boxers. Cas caught him staring.”Their called boy shorts, or boyfriend briefs.”

“They look comfy”

“They are.”

Dean really wanted to do something about those briefs, but it was nearly time to head. A quick cup of coffee later and the pair were on route. 

Dean’s focus was split between the up coming meeting with Krissy, and his knowledge of those blue boy shorts. It was helpful actually, he’d expected to be much more worked up by the time he got to the coffee shop than he was.

 

Krissy was already in the coffee shop, sitting in an over stuffed chair, an older man in khakis and a dress shirt was sitting beside her. Cas took Dean’s hand before leading the way over. Krissy hopped out of the chair as they approached, a wide smile spreading across her face.

“Mr and Mr Winchester, this is my dad, Lee Chambers” the older man stood up slowly, offering a hand. Dean grasped it first.

“Dean Winchester, good to meet you.” Lee smiled, if a little stiffly, before turning and offering his hand to Castiel.

“Cas Winchester” Lee nodded.

“Krissy mentioned she had a couple in mind, she maybe failed to mention that you were both dudes.” 

Dean straightened to his full height instantly, “You got a problem with that?” his tone was low, with a very clear hint of menace. 

“Not really, but a heads up would have been nice.” as he spoke he glanced back at his daughter. She had the sense to look a little embarrassed.

“How about we all just have a seat and I’ll get us some hot beverages.” Cas always the peacemaker suggested.

“I’ll have a hot chocolate please” Krissy tugged her dad’s hand until he sat back down.

“Black coffee for me.” he grumbled.

“Same” Dean smiled at Cas as he took a seat. Cas squeezed his husband’s shoulder before heading to the counter.

By the time he returned with a tray full of drinks and a selection of sweet treats, Lee had his head thrown back as he laughed loudly at whatever it was Dean had just said. Cas smiled, there was no one Dean couldn’t charm.

Krissy stood and helped give out the drinks, Dean called dibs on the apple pie, which weirdly Lee also found hysterical. Cas raised an eyebrow in question. Dean just shrugged.

After some basic getting to know you chit chat, Krissy finally cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention immediately.

“I suppose we should talk about the baby, and stuff?” Krissy bit her lip her nerves rising.

“Of course Krissy, what do you need to know?” Castiel took the lead at this point, having felt Dean’s nerves spiking.

“Well I spoke to Dad” she nodded toward Lee, “and he supports me in my decision.” Dean reached out at this point and grabbed Castiel’s hand. Krissy smiled having noticed.

“I’m sticking with my decision to have the baby adopted, and if you are still interested, I think you guys would make awesome parents.”

Cas smiled his gummiest smile, Dean squeezed his hand tightly before standing and pulling Krissy into a tight hug. “I promise you, we will be the best damn parents any kid could want.”

Krissy laughed, relieved, “So I take it you guys are in?”

“Absolutely, Krissy, 100%.” Cas confirmed.

Lee cleared his throat, clearly looking to add something. “I had asked Krissy to consider an open adoption, where we would get updates, but she was against it. Feeling a clean break would be best, but I wondered, would you be. Would it be possible to maybe get a Christmas card each year? Just an update, maybe a photo?”

Dean and Cas shared a look and a smile, “We’d be happy to do that.” Lee look relieved.

“If the kid ever needs anything, like I don’t know, a kidney, or whatever, I want you to be able to contact us.”

It was Lee’s turn for a hug, this time from Krissy, “Thanks dad, I hadn’t even thought about something like that.” Lee shrugged, hugging his daughter tightly.

They ended up chatting until nearly 1:30, when Krissy realised the time, Dean offered her a lift to work. She accepted gladly.

An appropriate fuss was made over Dean’s car, as well as some teasing about a trade in, since he’d need a car with actual seat belts, not a classic that was exempt. Dean pouted but saw their point. He’d need the safest car in existence to carry his child. The Impala would just have to be his special occasion car.

By they time they got home later than evening, Cas and Dean were both worn out. It had been an emotionally tiring day, together they flopped onto the couch, matching groans escaping them both. Dean chuckled as Cas leaned in against him, “I think we’re going to be dads.” Dean grinned against Cas hair.

“Yeah I think so too.”

“You’re gonna need a new car.”

Dean nodded, “I’ll start researching”

“Should we set up a nursery? Or is it too soon?”

“I don’t know Cas, might be a bit soon. Maybe we clear out the room, paint the walls a neutral green, and hold off on furniture?”

“Emh” Cas agreed sleepily. 

There was a lot still to sort out, lawyers would need to be brought it to arrange things, but for now, Krissy was happy in her decision. Plans had been made to met up and go over Krissy doctor appointments to make sure Dean and Cas were both able to attend.Time off would need to be booked, and they were sure there were a million and one things to sort, but for now they just needed to breathe. And eat, as Dean’s stomach loudly attested to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long between updates.  
> Hope everyone had a happy Christmas, or Hanukkah, or winter solstice (whatever you are having yourself!)


	33. Boys night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With parent hood pending, the boys arrange a night out.

The next few months were chaotic for the pair. Between work, doctors appointments, and creating an almost nursery, the men had very little time for just relaxing and enjoying what they hoped would be their last few weeks as a couple, before the arrival of their child, would transform them into a family. 

Dean had taken on a few extra restoration projects over the summer to bring in some extra cash, as he was determined their child would have the best possible start. The more money they had in reserve the longer he could take off from school. His school would give him two weeks paid paternity leave, but he wanted to take longer, so he was taking a ‘sabbatical’ of sorts. Ideally he wanted six months, but he’d settle for three. 

Cas shared Dean’s school of thought, and signed up to give extra courses, and two week-long seminar sessions in an out of state college over the summer months. He was lucky that his university allowed members of same sex unions a paid paternity leave of up to six months, all he would need to provide was proof of the adoption when the time came.

Sam was in a similar position, with a pregnant wife at home to look out for, he even had less free time then his brother and Cas. Sarah was blooming, but as first time parents they were understandably nervy.

Jointly their friends decide that a boys night out was need. The babies were due days apart so with about three weeks to Krissy’s due date (19 days, but who was counting, Dean that's who.), their lawyer and now close family friend, Victor rounded the boys up and insisted on a night out at the Roadhouse. Sarah was presented with a gift card for a pregnancy massage and facial, Anna having jumped at the chance to accompany her. Krissy was offered the same, but she had finals she planned to kick in the ass before her delivery date.

In the end, Dean, Cas, Sam and Victor were joined by Benny, Ash, Bobby, and an intern from Sam’s office, Kevin, who had just turned 21. 

Ellen smiled warmly at the mismatched group as they entered her bar, her eyes lingering on Bobby, who blushed shyly. They’d been stepping out together for nearly a year now, regardless, Boddy still blushed when they were in public together.

Sam spotted a group of college kids vacating one of the bars larger tables, with a nod to Ellen he made a beeline to it. Kevin, Ash, Benny and Victor followed in his wake. 

“I guess I’ll get the first round in then!” Dean called loudly at the retreating group. Bobby lingered to greet Ellen properly, as Cas and Dean headed to the bar. 

“Hey, it’s my boys!” Jo, Ellen’s daughter, and sometime bartender, grinned at Dean and Cas. “What can I get you?”

“Eight beers I think, and maybe four plates of nachos?” Dean figured four places between eight would work. Kevin look pretty slight, figured Sam could eat his share.

“Coming right up”

A short time later the group was settled comfortably. Turned out Kevin was a hound, and extra nachos and wings had to be ordered. The group laughed loudly, drawing much attention from the other patrons. Dean ended up wrapping his arm around Castiel’s shoulders, pulling him in tight, after three different women and one guy all hit on him in the space of ten minutes. 

“Too damn handsome for your own good!” Dean muttered, his lips nearly pressed to Castiel’s temple. Cas squeezed his husband’s thigh in response.

“You’re one to talk, I saw that guitar guy slip you his number!” 

Dean had the decency to blush, there was a band on stage alright, during their break Dean had popped to the bathroom. On route back the band's bass player stopped him with a hand on his chest. Too stunned to react, Dean had just stood there dumbly. Smiling the younger man had tucked a piece of paper into Dean’s jean’s pocket.

“In case you decide to ditch the professor” he’d added. 

Dean had just shook his head, making his way back to Cas as quickly as he could. “I, em, well, em, fine. You make a good point.”

Cas kissed Dean reassuring him that he understood that the piece of paper would never have been used.

“Gah, you guys are just too cute!” Dean and Cas startled apart at Jo’s words. The men at the table laughed.

“By cute, she means gross” Benny stated.

“Naw, I think she means hot.” That was added by Ash. The whole table turned, heads tilted in question. “What? Men fantasise about lesbian’s, do you not think women do the same but with gay men?”

Dean groaned into his beer. He did not want to think about Jo thinking about Cas and him, he needed to escape the table in case the conversation continued. “Come on handsome, let’s dance.” Surprised but delighted, Cas followed Dean to the dance floor. 

The music was loud and rocky, the crowd, jumped on the balls of their feet, or pressed close to their partners. Dean tugged Cas flush against him, his arms winding around his husbands waist easily. Cas allowed himself to be positioned, his arms sliding up Dean’s chest before hooking around his neck. Dean smiled down at Cas his green eyes shining with some secret intention. 

“Let’s show that guitar man just why I never plan to let my professor go.”

As if in on Dean’s plan the song changed, the tempo eased up considerably. Pressed close the pair swayed gently with new mellower beat. Around them the crowd on the dance floor departed, only couples remained, happy to have an excuse to hold their partners tight.

Dean slid his hands up Castiel’s arms, entwining their fingers before pushing Cas away, dropping one hand to twirl him under his arm. Cas laughed joyously at the action, before coming to rest against Dean’s chest again. His gorgeous husband smiled down at him. Dean dipped his head, brushing his lips lightly against Cas’s.

Feeling greedy, Cas grasped Dean’s t-shirt tightly, holding him close, so he could deepen the kiss. Dean moaned audibly as Cas’s tongue teased at his lips, seeking entry. Unable to deny Cas anything Dean opened himself up to the kiss. As the kiss grew heated Dean wondered at the suitability of their location. He could feel Cas’s hardness against his own, hardly appropriate for a bar full of strangers. 

As they kissed they continued to dance, hands continuing to wonder. Cas guided Dean now, intent on some undeclared destination.

When they finally stopped Dean blinked in confusion. Cas was grinning up at him, “Follow me” he whispered. Behind them Dean registered a door, Cas reached behind him opening it, pushing him gently inside.

They were in a large disabled person bathroom. Cas pressed Dean back against the now locked door. “Hello Dean.”  Cas all but purred up at his husband’s flushed face.

Taking a breath Dean crashed their lips together in lieu of a reply. Cas fell into the kiss gladly, Dean’s large hands gripping his ass tight, pulling them together roughly. Even through two layers of denim it felt amazing. Cas humped Dean’s thigh, whimpering into the kiss as his desire rose. He needed to come so bad.”Dean please” he begged.

At his words, Dean flipped their positions. Cas found himself with his back against the door, Dean pressing him firmly against it as he attacked Cas’s lips once more, before slowly sinking to his knees. 

Cas stared, unable to do anything but wait, his hands resting lightly on Dean’s shoulders. 

Smirking up at his handsome husband, Dean worked open his slacks.”Fucking hell, Cas.” Dean breathed,resting his head against Castiel’s lace covered cock. “You are actually going to fucking kill me.” Dean looked up at Cas, the man was biting his lip, trying hard not to look guilty.

“I thought you liked them”

“Fuck, Cas, I love you in panties, but just the thought of you wearing this out there,” his fingers caressed Cas’s cock gently through the fabric as he spoke, “surrounded by all our friends, fuck.” Dean stood then, grabbing Cas around the waist, kissing him open mouthed. His hands sliding down to Castiel’s bare ass, squeezing hard, his nails no doubt digging in. Bare ass, yes, because he was wearing a blue lace, fucking thong. The narrow strings holding the thing together let his husbands fine ass bare. Dean palmed the smooth skin some more, glancing down between them to see the lacy fabric pressed against him. “Want to feel you against me”

Nodding in agreement, Cas helped Dean get his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs. Dean’s hardon sprung free, already dripping in anticipation. 

Cas pulled Dean in close, groaning as their cocks lined up. Dean rutted against his husband, the feel of the lace against the sensitive skin of his cock was spectacular. Fuck Cas needed to feel this too Dean decided. With a firm tug on one of the strings the thong came away in Dean’s hand with a single snap. Cas gasped as his cock was bared to the cool air of bathroom.

“Dean?” he questioned.

Dean ssh’d him, before wrapping his lace covered hand around both their hard lengths. Cas bucked up into Dean’s fist, crying out at the new sensation.

“Do you like that sweetheart?” Dean asked, before his mouth locked on to Castiel’s neck, sucking a mark he knew his husband would proudly wear. 

“Yes. Dean, fuck, feels, feels, so good.” 

“Are you close baby? Will you come for me, ruin this thong completely, hmm?” Dean upped the pace of his strokes, rubbing over the head of Castiel’s cock just how he liked.

“So close! DEAN!” Fuck Dean loved it when Cas screamed out his name as he came. Dean watched as Castiel’s come stained the now ruined thong. The white jizz was a stunning contrast to the blue lace Dean thought. Dean held Cas close, still stroking his husband’s cock gently. Eventually Cas knocked his hand away, taking the ruined panties from Dean, he used them to stroke over Dean’s cock. Dean moaned, rocking into his husband’s magic touch. Moments later Dean’s body locked up as he came, adding his release to the ruined scrap of fabric. 

The pair took a few minutes to gather themselves before doing a perfunctory clean up. As Cas tucked his newly cleaned cock into his slacks,  Dean let out an almost pained sounding moan.

“What is it?” Cas asked concerned.

“I have to go out there, sit next to you, knowing, knowing,” he repeated with deliberate emphasis, “that you are going commando”

In the end it turned out that Dean needn’t have worried, at least not about his husbands naked ass. As soon as they returned to the table, Castiel’s phone rang. Krissy was in labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Just FYI - I know nothing about adoption law's in the US or paternity leave. I actually figure you guys don't have much. We've only just gotten two weeks paid paternity as a legal right in Ireland this year.  
> So yeah, forgive me those inaccuracies please. (They are necessary to have such a fluffy fic)


	34. Mary Kristina Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby is born

Given that each member of the party had consumed a minimum of three beers, Ellen kindly bundled the pair into her car and headed directly to the hospital. Chewing the gum Ellen had tossed them as he’d settled himself in the backseat, Dean tapped his foot impatiently, the hospital seemed to be miles away. Cas grasped Dean’s hand, rhythmically clenching and unclenching his grip as they seemed to hit red light, after red light, after red light.

Ellen stopped outside the hospital entrance, as she turned to wish the boys good luck, she realised they had already vacated the car. Smiling, she pulled out her phone to let Bobby know that the boys were where they needed to be.

Getting the call that Krissy was in labor had sobered Cas and Dean up completely. As they approached the nurse's station, Lee appeared, waving to them.  
“Thank God you’re here, Krissy was asking for you.” Lee’s panicked demeanor did nothing to sooth Dean and Castiel’s nerves. Tugging on Dean’s sleeve Lee marched them down a nondescript corridor, pushing them through a large hospital door into some kind of pre-delivery room.

  
Krissy was sitting up in a bed, her face flushed, but she smiled as they entered. “You made it!”

  
“Wouldn’t miss it,” Cas replied voice pitched low, as they walked toward the head of the bed. Krissy grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze before dropping it and reaching for her dad. Tugging Lee down by his shirt front, she gritted out between clenched teeth, “Get me whatever drugs you can.” That said she pushed him away. Lee saluted, looking at Can and Dean with something akin to sympathy, before disappearing to find a nurse.

  
Krissy gripped the rails at the side of her bed, panting loudly. “Contractions fucking suck!” she spat out. A few minutes later, she lay back sighing.

  
Dean found a damp cloth, approached the bed cautiously, before wiping Krissy’s brow lightly. “Thanks” Krissy closed her eyes, taking the opportunity to rest while it presented itself.

  
As they waited for Lee to come back, hopefully with a nurse, Dean wondered at how incredible it was that they were at this point. When Cas first mentioned Krissy, and the possibility of them adopting her baby, Dean had been cautiously optimistic. As the pregnancy had progressed his optimism had grown.

  
The first ultrasound stood out as a particularly fond memory. Dean and Cas had been so nervous, but Krissy seemed so capable, so sure. Once everything was set up and the doctor pointed to the little dot on the screen, announcing that there it was, “Your baby Ms. Chambers”. Krissy had laughed before replying, “You've got that wrong Doc, that little one?” she’d nodded toward the monitor, “that little one, belongs to these guys here, meet the babies dads, Mr. and Mr. Winchester”

  
The doctor had been surprised, but smiled warmly at them, congratulating them and assuring them that everything looked fine. They’d even gotten a printout of the scan. (Cas had made copies, one each for his mom, Sam, and Bobby, one for his wallet, and one for his desk, the original went on the fridge. Dean didn’t mention it but he’d made his own copies too).

  
As the number of printouts from scans increased, Deans apprehensions had lessened. The more he knew of Krissy the more sure he was of everything working out. All his confidence though left him as soon as saw Krissy on the bed. She looked so young, her Dad looked so strung out, god what if she changed her mind once she met the baby, her baby? Just as he was about to be overcome by his fears, Cas stepped in close, a comforting arm encircling his waist. Their eye’s met, all their hopes, and fears shared. Cas kissed Dean’s cheek sweetly, “Whatever happens, we’ll be ok” he whispered. Dean could only nod.

  
Before Krissy could notice anything amiss, Lee burst back through the doors, “I brought a nurse!” he exclaimed proudly. Krissy smiled her thanks. The men were all ushered out while the nurse examined Krissy, when she emerged from the room she announced that things were moving along rather rapidly and that Krissy was being taken to the delivery ward.

  
Lee was her birthing partner so he went with. Both Dean and Cas had volunteered, but Krissy had decided it would be too weird. Lee gave them both a brief hug before following the nurse to the delivery ward.  
Dean and Cas could only wait.

“I’m scared” Dean finally admitted out loud. Cas who still had an arm around Dean hugged his husband in tight.

“Me too” he confirmed.

While they waited they were inundated with texts and calls. Sam wanted to come to the hospital, but Dean forbid it. He didn’t want anyone else hurt if Krissy changed her mind, and seeing the baby but then not getting to keep the baby would surely kill them.

Three hours later, just past two am, a tired looking doctor entered the waiting area, “Mr. and Mr. Winchester?”

“That’s us!” Dean sprang to his feet immediately.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl” he smiled at the pair before indicating for them to follow. They hurried along the corridor to the recovery room.

Once again Krissy was sitting up in a bed, this time with a small bundle in her arms. She was smiling gently, her fingers trailing over the babies pink cheeks. She looked up as the men entered. Her eyes were wet with tears.

Dean swallowed convulsively, unable to speak. Cas seemed to be similarly affected. Lee stood off to one side, his face oddly impassive. With a wave of her hand, Krissy beckoned them closer, “Come meet your daughter.” Her smile had grown but her eyes were still wet.

Dean and Cas approached the bed tentatively. Krissy let out a little laugh, “Your daddies are worried that I’ll have changed my mind now that I’ve met you.” Krissy rubbed her nose against the baby’s forehead. “But while yes, I love you more than I thought possible, I also know that this is for the best. I’m not ready for you, my darling, but your daddies are. They are going to love you so much, I swear it.” Turning to the couple she held up the baby, “This is gonna sound weird, but em, skin on skin contact is recommended, so, shirts off or open.”

Cas flushed beetroot, Dean just pulled his t-shirt off before reaching for the bundle, with actually grabby hands. Loosening the blankets, Dean lay the baby against his bare chest. “Oh,” Dean marveled as the tiny baby he held nuzzled against his chest before settling down. His heart beat rapidly, swelling to surely ten times its normal size, as a love he’d never previously understood flooded his whole being. His legs felt weak. Somehow aware of his plight, Cas pulled up a chair and guided Dean into it.

“Cas” Dean whispered, his tone laced with pure reverence. Cas pulled back the blanket a bit to get a closer look at their daughter.

“Oh she is only perfect.” he sighed, as he stroked a hand gently over the child's dark head of hair. "So amazing” Dean sat in stunned silence, their baby girl rested happily against his chest, their baby. He glanced up at Cas again, “Your turn?”

Cas nodded. Still a little embarrassed, he unbuttoned his shirt. Dean stood, Cas sat. Carefully Dean passed him their daughter. Cas stared in wonder as their baby settled happily against him, just as she had done with Dean.  
“Suits you Cas” Dean looked down at his family, every atom of his being thrumming with love. Cas smiled up at his husband, his daughter's daddy, love shining through his happy tears.

After several wonderfully happy minutes, the pair turned their attention to Krissy. As they looked her way she wiped tears from her eyes. “Krissy?” Dean began, but Krissy held up a hand, looking around to make sure she had the attention of all three men.

“Yes, I am sad. Yes, I will cry. Today, tonight and probably on and off for a few days, or maybe even weeks. Maybe every year on this day I’ll cry.” Wiping her eyes she continued, “But this is the right thing for me to do. It’s the right thing for both baby and me. Dad and I, we’re it, no extended family. No one to help. All Dad’s money is tied up in my education. An education I swore to mom I’d get. So yes this is hard, I’m not denying that. But seeing you two with her, seeing how much love she’ll grow up surrounded with.” Krissy wiped angrily at her tears, “Fuck it, seeing that, it makes it easier, so much easier. Now, tell me what you plan to name your daughter, cause I need to know her name already.”

“Mary Kristina Winchester” Dean whispered, afraid their choice would upset Krissy further. A boy would have been Samuel Lee, but Dean kept that to himself.

Krissy gasped at the name choice, “Thank you” she choked out, before turning in the bed, raising her arms up toward her dad. Lee was by her side instantly, holding her tight.

In the morning Victor arrived with the necessary paperwork. Krissy signed the papers immediately, no hesitation. Regardless, Dean and Cas still knew there was a sixty day grace period. Sixty days in which Krissy could change her mind. As Victor left he reminded everyone present of that fact, leaving his contact details with Krissy, should she need them. She smiled her thanks, insisting however that she wouldn’t need it. Dean and Cas really wanted to believe her.

As little Mary Kristina Winchester was sucking her donated breast milk quite happily from her newly acquired bottle, the doctors had confirmed that she’d be allowed home the following day. Dean and Cas were equal parts thrilled and terrified.

With the papers signed Krissy was free to go. Her delivery had been textbook, there was no reason for her to stay. Hugs, kisses, tears and thanks were exchanged as she readied to leave. “We owe you so much, Krissy. You have no idea of the gift you have given us. Thank you, I promise you, Mary will be treasured.” Cas wanted to say more, but couldn’t find suitable words.

Krissy hugged him tight, “Just don’t go spoiling her too much, don’t want her turning into a brat, you know?” Cas blushed, he knew Mary would be spoilt beyond belief, he just hoped she wouldn’t be spoilt rotten.

“We will do our best, Krissy.” Dean confirmed, “And update you guys every Christmas, at least.” Dean sounded more confident than he felt, those damn sixty days were going to kill them.  
Before she left Krissy kissed Mary’s forehead, “Be good for your daddy's baby girl.” With one last smile, she took her dad’s hand and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I caused tears, please let me know. I teared up writing it (but may that's just because I'm a marshmallow.


	35. JD Winchester

While they were in the hospital, Sam and Bobby had been busy back at Dean and Castiel’s house. The nursery was completed and fully stocked, piles of diapers and baby wipes were stacked on top of the newly assembled changing table. New cushions were placed on the rocking chair, a fleecy blanket in easy reach. During the pregnancy the boys had created an Amazon wishlist, Bobby having hacked Dean’s account had ordered the lot, up to and including a fluffy pink rabbit. He paid extra for overnight shipping. 

Bobby and Sam arrived in to the hospital early the next day, excited to meet their newest family member. Dean and Cas greeted them with tired smiles, Mary cradled in Castiel’s arms, Castiel cradled in Dean’s.

“Mary, meet your Grandpa Bobby, and Uncle Sam” Cas rose carefully as he spoke, extracting a bottle from his daughter's lips before offering her to Bobby. 

Sam harrumphed, “Age before beauty” Bobby grumbled, eagerly reaching forward for Mary as he spoke. His eyes were brimming with tears as he took in his new baby granddaughter’s sweet face. “Oh, she is a beauty.” he breathed, turning to Sam, “Look” Sam leaned over Bobby’s shoulder, “Oh wow”

Dean and Cas couldn’t stop smiling, their daughter was a wonder. Everyone who met her feel in love.

Ever practical, Sam had thought to drive to the hospital in Dean’s new car, a 2014 Chevrolet Traverse in metallic black, baby seat already setup. For the journey home Cas sat in the back seat watching over Mary, Dean drove. If you could really call it driving. It was more like a crawl. Dean muttering under his breath every time a car appeared to get too close, or someone beeped their horn at his ridiculously slow progress. Eventually they did make it home.

Cas carried Mary into the house in her car seat, Dean pressed close to his back guiding them forward. They both let out a surprised “oh” as they stepped inside. The house was immaculate, warm, and the sweet smell of Ellen's meat sauce permeated the air

There was a note on the hall table, it was from Ellen and read: “Blame Bobby, he gave me the key. Love to you all. If you need help with anything baby related, please, just call” Underneath her signature there was a list of numbers. Her mobile, Bobby’s mobile, the Road House, and Bobby’s house.

“She didn’t include her home number” Cas noticed. Dean turned to him with a smile on his face.

“Seriously, handsome? You don't’ see what she is telling us?”

Cas looked down at the note again, “Don’t call when she is at home?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “No, silly, she’s telling us that she lives with Bobby now! Sly bastard!” Dean muttered the last part as he smiled down at the note, delighted for his surrogate Uncle/Father figure/friend.

“Oh” a wide smile spread across Castiel’s face, “That makes Ellen Mary’s Grandma. How perfect.” They both just stood there stupid smiles on their face, gazing down at their sleeping daughter. Eventually the child blinked awake, her bottom lip quivering, tears imminent.

“Someone needs their din dins” Reaching down Dean unclipped Mary from her car seat, scooped her up and headed toward the kitchen. “What does madame desire for dinner, hmm? We have milk, or milk, oh let’s see, yes, I recommend the milk.” 

 

It took a few days and several calls to Ellen to settle into a routine. It was different, sharing their space and time with a baby. It was exhausting too, with 2am and 5am feeds.  Yet when they had a moment to just sit and be, they both ended up smiling so hard their cheeks hurt. Mary was a wonder, their wonder, their child, their love, their everything.

“Do you remember when I told you I expected to see sparks when we touched?” Dean asked, tucked up in bed, Cas cuddled against him, Mary asleep in her bassinet beside their bed. 

“I remember” Cas confirmed, arms tight around Dean’s waist, head resting comfortably against his husbands chest.

“Remember how I said I thought it would ease, when we had children and their were more people for the love to be spread across.” Cas nodded against Dean’s chest, gently shifting position as Dean let out a deep breath.

“I was wrong,” Dean continued, “It’s like, the love I have for you doubled as soon as Mary was placed in my arms, and this whole other separate second love, crashed over me.” 

“Sometimes Cas, sometimes, I worry I’m not strong enough to withstand it.” Cas raised his head at Dean’s words, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

“Don’t try and withstand it,” he whispered against Dean’s lips, “surrender to it.”

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, smiling at the earnest look on his husbands face, “If you insist”

Cas smiled in return, “I do.” Dean pulled Cas down, slotting their lips together for a brief kiss. 

“I love you”

“I love you too” Cas hugged Dean tight then, Dean’s face pressed against his neck. Dean’s body shuddered against his, as Dean allowed himself to feel all the love around him and in him. The love he had for his husband and child, and the love Cas gave back to him in spades. So much love it ended up seeping out as tears that dampened Castiel's skin.

“Sometimes Dean,” Cas began, “I just want to squeeze you so tight, I worry I’ll break you. Same with Mary. I just want to hold her, and love her, but God, she is so small. I’d die if I hurt her. Or you.” Dean’s response was to tighten his hold on Cas.

Two weeks after they brought Mary home, Dean’s phone rang just as he had Mary settled. It was 2:30am.

“Shit” Dean cursed as he grabbed up his phone. What idot would be calling at this hour. 

“Sam?” Dean questioned as he registered the name displayed on screen. 

“Sarah’s in labor, we’re heading to the hospital.” Sam rushed his words out, fear and excitement evident in his tone.

“Do you need me there Sam?”

“Please?” Sam’s answer was questioning, of course he knew Dean had a baby at home and maybe couldn’t drop everything right away, but he wouldn’t be Dean Winchester if he wasn’t there when his brother needed him. 

“I’ll be there in a few, Sam. Drive carefully” Sam rushed out a thanks as he hung up. 

Ensuring that Mary was asleep Dean went and got dressed. Once he was ready to head out he reluctantly woke Cas. 

“What? Mary? Is she OK?” Cas was thrown seeing Dean fully dressed at whatever ungodly hour it was that he’d been woken at, but he still threw back the covers ready for action.

Dean pressed him back down on to the bed, tucking him back in. “Sam rang”

“Sarah?” Cas guessed.

Dean nodded, “He asked me to there. Will you be Ok here with Mary for a few hours?” Cas smiled up at Dean.

“Of course, I’ll call Ellen if anything out of the ordinary happens. Keep us posted, I’m sure Mary will be anxious for news of her new baby cousin.”

“Oh my god Cas! We’re gonna be uncles!” Dean slapped himself on the forehead, “I meant to pick up a baby present!”

“Dean!” Cas sat up, reaching out to place a calming hand on Dean’s shoulder, “You have been pretty busy, I’m sure Sam will understand.”

“You’re right, or course, god I’m all over the place.”

“Drive safely, text when you get there.”

“Will do” Dean kissed Cas soundly before heading out.

 

When Dean reached the maternity ward he was recognised by one of the nurses, “Back so soon?” 

Dean grinned, “My brother’s wife, I’m gonna be an Uncle!” The nurse smiled at him, not really understanding his excitement, hadn’t the man just become a father himself, shouldn’t that trump uncle? For Dean of course father trumped uncle, but his becoming an uncle meant his baby brother was becoming a father and that was just the bee's knees as far as Dean was concerned.

Sam was pacing the corridor when Dean found him, “Why aren’t you inside?” Dean asked worried that something was wrong.

Sam pouted, “She kicked me out.”

“What! why?”

Sam shrugged, “I might has asked her not to squeeze my hand so tight, cause you know it hurt. And then she roared at me that I didn’t know what pain was, and to get out.”

“So you ran” 

Sam nodded, he looked so young and a little scared that Dean, not usually one to resist a good laugh, did exactly that. He bit back his smile, patted his brother on the back, and tugged him back into Sarah’s room.

When it came close to time for the actual delivery, Sam was back at Sarah’s side, mouth shut, hand smarting rather a lot, while Dean paced the corridor, texting Cas updates.

By seven am, Mary had a baby cousin, John Dean Winchester, or JD for short. 

At 9am Cas and Mary arrived to meet their newest family member. Cas had dressed Mary up in a cute blue dress with little pink kittens on it for the occasion. 

They had the nurses take a thousand pictures. Every possible combination of the group was captured, smiles, tears, hugs and laughter. The whole day was magic, the only dark cloud in Dean and Castiel’s world, the 60 day countdown. By their reckoning there were 46 or so days to go before things could be official. Dean and Cas had agreed to ignore the 60 day grace period as they intended to enjoy every minute they had with Mary. It was just that watching Sam, Sarah and JD, knowing no such cloud hung over them, made both mean just a little green. 


	36. 60 Days of Grace

By their count the 60 days grace period should end on Thanksgiving. Mary was born on the 24th of September, they signed papers on the 25th of September, so day 60, looked to be up by November 24th 2016, Thanksgiving. 

Halloween came and went for too rapidly for the pairs liking. They’d dressed Mary in the cutest pumpkin onesie they could find. They took far too many photos, and kept Mary up far too late, insisting she had to help give out the candy to the tricker treaters that called. This basically meant Dean and Cas took turns opening the door and showing Mary off to any parents might be accompanying the group of kids.

As they tucked her into her bassinet later that night, Dean sighed. “We’re not to think of it Dean. It won’t happen.”

Dean looked at Cas then, “I know what you are thinking, and yes we will get to do this again. We will get to dress Mary up for her first Christmas, and every Christmas and Halloween that follows. I swear to you we will.” Dean nodded, trying to keep the fear from his eyes, but Cas spotted it regardless. They embraced tightly, Dean fighting back tears. “I can’t loose her Cas, I can’t”

“You won’t” Cas didn’t know where his confidence was coming from, by rights he should have been as worried as Dean, but he just wasn’t. Since Dean had come back into his life, things had been nothing but good. No way that was changing, no way.

 

As the shops began decorating for Thanksgiving it became harder and harder to ignore the count down. They boys couldn’t help it if they held Mary a little tighter, kissed her cheek a little more often, it just seemed necessary. Whether the smiles Mary offered in return were still reflex smiles or genuine mattered not to Dean and Cas, all that mattered was that she appeared to be happy with them. 

Sam was all excited for Thanksgiving, he planned to make a big deal of it, have all the family round. He wanted Dean, Cas, Mary, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo, to come to his and Sarah’s place for dinner. Turkey, yams, mash potatoes, pie, the whole nine yards. Dean hated to put a downer on his excitement, but it was necessary. Cas, Mary and He, would stay home, just in case. Sam was disappointed, but Dean was adamant. No point ruining everyone's day if something was to happen.

 

On the morning on the 23rd, the day before D-Day, Dean was working on making dinner as Cas bathed Mary and readied her for bed. It was 6pm, Dean was humming away to himself, trying to keep his mind off negative things when the doorbell rang.

Dean picked up a towel, wiping his hands as he approached the front door. He could see the outline of a tall dark skinned man through the glass, it was their adoption lawyer and friend, Victor.

Oh shit, Dean thought to himself as he reached out to open the door. “Who is it?” Cas called as he made his way down the stairs.

“Oh fuck” he said as he registered the scene before him. Dean had opened the door, Victor stood there smiling, but Dean hadn’t moved to invite him in.

Dean felt sick, day 59, fuck! He struggled to breath, his breath coming to pained gasps, “No” he gasped out, “No”

Cas ran to him, grabbing him around the waist, keeping him on his feet, barely. “Victor?” Cas questioned.

“Jeez, I thought he’d be happy to see me!” Cas looked at Victor incredulously. “What? It is day 60! I filed the final papers today. Signed, sealed, delivered, she’s yours!” Victor was grinning like a madman, brown envelope held out toward the couple. His words took a few seconds to register with Cas. When they did, he let himself sink to the floor, tugging a still stunned Dean with him. 

“She’s ours” he whispered over and over and over again to Dean. Finally Dean seemed to understand, turning to Cas, he grasped his face.

“She’s ours?” Cas nodded. Dean crushed Cas to him. “She’s ours!” Victor laughed at their surprise. 

“We miscounted,” Cas supplied, “We thought tomorrow was day 60?” Castiel’s tone was uncertain, he didn’t want Victor to suddenly decide he’d made a mistake.

“Poor Mary, stuck with a pair of Dads who can’t count!” Victor sighed dramatically, “Well at least she’ll be loved.” Victor turned back to the open door then. “I’ll leave this here, happy Thanksgiving!”  Smiling fit to burst, Victor dropped the envelope on to the hall table and saw himself out. 

Dean and Cas remained on the floor far too long. “I’m afraid if I move, I’ll wake up.” Cas nodded, him too. Eventually the smell of dinner burning had them both rushing to the kitchen, you didn’t really smell things in dreams.

They salvaged what they could of dinner, afterward, settled on the couch in the living room,  they reviewed the paperwork. Even with it stated in black and white, the pair could scarcely believe it. “We should frame his” Dean stated, holding up the official adoption certificate. 

“Now?” Cas asked.

“We need to buy a nice frame first. Should we wake Mary and tell her?” Dean looked at Cas hopefully.

Cas kissed his husband, because seriously, how was he supposed to resist. One kiss lead to two, which lead to Dean pushing Cas down onto the couch stating, “We can tell her in the morning”

There hadn’t been that many intimate moments in the past 60 days. Sharing your room with a newborn tended to put a damper on certain activities, not to mention how the exhaustion affected them both. 

But right then though, they were happy and well, horny. “Mmh” Dean moaned into the kiss, “I’ve missed this” Cas nodded, pulling Dean back down to kiss him again, and again. “Me too” he eventually gasped out.

There wasn’t much finesse, but there was copious amounts of desire and love. Arms grasped and pulled, hoping to remove clothing. Frustrated Dean stood up and stripped, Cas sat up to watch as he pulled his own t-shirt off over his head. Once naked Dean turned to Cas, snapping open his jeans, tugging them down Castiel’s pale legs efficiently. Cas’s grey boxers were tented, Dean licked his lips hungrily. Cas raised his hips and sliped his boxers off. Dean groaned as his husbands cock stood to attention, precome glistening invitingly. 

“Lube, we need lube” Cas reached toward the coffee table, there should be some stashed there from before. Dean rummaged through the drawer, exclaiming triumphantly when his fingers wrapped around the small tube. 

Cas spread his legs, tilting his hips in offering. Dean shook his head. “Want to have you inside me Cas.”

“Oh fuck, yes” It has been an age since they’d been intimate, but even longer since Dean had bottomed. Dean settled himself on Castiel lap, coating his fingers he reached behind himself to work open his hole. Cas caressed his husband’s sides, trying help him relax, it really had been too long. Siting up, Cas captured Dean’s nippel between his lips and sucked gently. Dean cried out, his back arching, his finger sinking in further. “Help me Cas” he pleaded. Cas reached for the lube, with his fingers coated he reached around Dean and slid a finger in beside Dean’s own. 

“Oh yes, oh fuck yes” Dean began to rock up and back, taking their fingers in deeper. Finally he let his own slide out, leaving him with just two of Castiel’s, scissoring inside of him,stretching his rim deliciously. 

“I’m ready Cas, please.” 

Cas coated his dick, held Dean’s hips as he lined himself up. Slowly, ever so slowly, Dean impaled himself on Castiel’s throbbing cock. His head fell back, as he panted through the burn. “Holy shit Cas, Jesus, your cock is fucking perfect”

At Dean’s words, Castiel’s hips bucked up, “Oh yes, Cas, more. Do that again” Dean’s eyes closed momentarily as he absorbed Cas’s cock. Cas bucked his hips up again, again Dean cried out for more, again Cas gave it. 

Dean bounced on Castiel’s cock, grinding down hard as Cas bucked up to meet him, it was fucking wonderful. Both men were coated in sweat, their mouths open as they panted with the effort. “Deeeeeeean, fuck, I need to come, are you close?”

“So fucking close handsome, so close” Dean leaned down over Cas, claiming his mouth in a desperate kiss. Cas worked a hand between their tightly pressed bodies, stroking Dean’s cock firmly. Dean bit Castiel’s lip as he cried out, body tensing as his orgasam burst over him. Cas continued to stroke Dean through his release, as his own body desperately sought completion. 

“Come on Cas, fuck, fill me up handsome.” Dean ground his hips against Cas as he spoke, tightening his channel around Castiel’s cock while he was at it. Cas bucked up once more, Dean’s words and actions pushing him over the edge. 

“That’s it baby” Dean murmured as he rocked gently against Cas, milking the last of his release from him. 

Dean whimpered as Cas’s flaccid cock slid out, “Sorry” Cas offered, kissing Dean’s face and neck. Dean snuggled against Cas, “S’Ok, I just miss it already.” Cas giggled.

“We should clean up” Cas offered awhile later, come was beginning to dry between them, and certainly Mary would be due a bottle soon. 

With obvious reluctance Dean stood, Cas grabbed the hand he offered, and together they made their way upstairs. They shared a quick shower before donning PJ’s and readying for bed. Just as they settled down against the pillows their daughter began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	37. Epiloge

**Mary’s First Thanksgiving**

That first Thanksgiving morning Dean took great joy in ringing his brother and confirming that they would in fact be over for dinner, their now legally official daughter accompanying them. Sam’s happiness nearly matched Dean and Castiel’s own. He shrieked down the phone, startling JD, causing him to cry. That preposterously happy Thanksgiving seemed to set the tone for every Thanksgiving thereafter. 

**Mary’s 3rd Thanksgiving**

The Thanksgiving the year Mary turned three saw a new member join the Winchester house hold, doggo Pots. 

During the week before Thanksgiving, one play time, a stray dog wandered into the school grounds of Mary’s kindergarten. The dog, a mix of golden retriever and labrador, made a beeline for Mary who had been playing in the sand pit. Immediately smitten, Mary could not be made to leave the dog’s side. Tears spilling as soon as she was told the dog wasn’t allowed into the classroom. Mary stubbornly sat outside beside the dog, refusing to go back inside until one of her fathers was called.

Dean had always been susceptible to puppy dog eyes. Sam, Cas and Mary used theirs on him constantly. When faced with actual puppy dog eyes Dean had no hope, especially since Mary was staring up at him, her blue eyes wet with unshed tears.

“His name is doggo Pots, and he is my dog.” Mary was insistent. No amount of patient negotiations made any difference. When Dean mentioned that doggo Pots might already have a home, Mary promised he didn’t, that he was meant for her.

Unable to fight his daughter’s conviction, Dean had agreed to bring doggo Pots home, if Mary agreed to allow Dean to at least check that the dog had no owner. Reluctantly Mary had agreed. As it turned out, the dog had no collar, and wasn’t microchipped. None of the local vets had reports of any lost dogs named Pots or otherwise. 

Dean posted the dog’s picture on local lost and found social media pages, but by Thanksgiving they agreed that doggo Pots was indeed Mary’s dog.

  
  


**Mary’s fourth Thanksgiving**

Before Krissy had confirmed to Dean and Cas that she wanted them as parents to Mary, they pair had registered with a number of state adoption agencies. They had been approved as adoptive parents at the time, but were never contacted about any children needing them. They kept their home study up to date regardless, always hoping to be able to give Mary siblings. 

As Mary’s fourth Winchester Thanksgiving approached she’d been asking more and more about getting a baby brother or sister. Sam’s Sarah had just given birth to their second child, another boy, Robert, or Bobby for short. (And yes that made Bobby cry just a little bit), so a baby seemed to be on Mary’s wish list. She’d even gone so far as to suggest asking Santa for one. Dean and Cas had started looking into surrogacy when the phone call came. 

A state agency had a teenage girl (aged 15 they were told) who’d given birth to twin boys the day before, were they interested?

They asked for few hours to discuss it, their request was granted. Dean sat Mary on the couch between them and asked, “How would you like two baby brothers?” Mary’s eyes widened in wonder.

“Two, Dad-dee?” Dean nodded. Mary looked at Cas for further confirmation. “Dad-cee?”

“Yes, sweetheart, two baby brothers. What do you think? Can Dad-dee and Dad-cee handle two?” Mary took the question very seriously, frowning adorably as she thought about her answer, her pudgy index finger pressed against her lips.

Finally she nodded, “Pots and Me, we can help. We’ll be able to handle it, and Grandma, she’s real good with babies.” With another nod Mary hopped down off the couch, calling for Pots, telling him all about his new brothers.

Dean and Cas shared a look and a smile, reaching for the phone simultaneously they called the agency back. 

With state adoptions in their location there was no grace period. The day they signed the papers, the day before Thanksgiving, was the day the two boys were officially their sons. The baby’s mother hadn’t named them, so Dean and Cas had some deciding to do. 

Cas offered Samual as the name of the oldest twin, Dean agreed readily, wrecking his brain for a name for baby number two. He stopped suddenly, “Cas?” Cas looked up at Dean, he was cradling baby Samuel, as Dean held the yet unnamed baby.

“What about Castiel? JD is technically named after me and my dad, Mary is after my mom. Samuel is after my brother, don’t you think it’s only fair that at least one of our children bares your name?”

Cas smiled up at him, “Two Cas’s in the house might get confusing, how about we name him Novak?”

“Oh that’s perfect, welcome to the family Novak Winchester.” Dean was smiling down at the baby in his arms as he spoke, his heart once more seeming to quadrupling in size. 

 

The first year raising twin boys, along with a headstrong 4yr old girl, and one doggo, was hard. There were many sleepless nights. One panicked rush to the hospital when Novaks temperature spiked. More nappies, bottles and babygrows than you could ever possibly count. But also, so much love, so much joy. Every smile, every laugh or giggle, every hug shared, every moment precious.

**Mary’s fifth Thanksgiving**

Wearing fluffy wonder woman pyjamas Mary wondered into her parent’s bedroom. With a little effort she climbed up onto their bed and settled herself between her brothers who were already curled up between their dads. Her arrival woke her Dad-dee who reached out and ruffled her hair. “Morning sweetheart”  Mary smiled, before snuggling into the pillow and closing her eyes. Napping with her Dads and brothers was just the best thing. 

Cas raised his head awkwardly, checking on his children before turning to face his husband. The look on Dean’s face had Castiel’s breath catching in his throat. Dean positively shined, the love in his gaze so very evident. Cas reached out a hand to Dean, unable to speak, so overcome with emotion. Dean met Cas halfway, his hand sliding over Castiel’s forearm, gripping firmly, connecting them all in a tight embrace. 

Dean’s eyes glistened with tears as he spoke, “Now and for always?” Cas smiled at the slight tilt to the statement.

We a small nod he whispered his agreement, “Hell, yeah!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks.  
> Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear what you guys think, so please feel free to comment.  
> I suspect this will have every cliché ever in it, sorry!


End file.
